Legend of Lupin
by abster092
Summary: Remus Lupin was just a normal kid... Now the young werewolf struggles to be accepted in school and keep his identity a secret. The fabled band of Marauders forms amidst threats from a strange person named Tom. Will Remus live through year 1 of Hogwarts?
1. Prolouge

Hey, I definitely do NOT own this Harry potter stuff. It's J.K.'s genius.

Legend of Lupin

Alec Lupin strode up the sidewalk in London toward a broken down shop. On the boarded up window a notice stated 'Closed for refurbishment'. A very ugly manikin stood behind the grimy, dirt speckled windows. With its eye hanging out and a moldy dress in rags, Alec definitely would never be moved to buy anything from this place. But none of that mattered. His lost thoughts spun back to place and Mr. Lupin walked up to the manikin and spoke very clearly.

"I'm here to see my wife, Lucilla Lupin."

If anyone had seen him they definitely would think him mad, unless they were a wizard, and Mr. Lupin just happened to be one. Alec stepped through the hideous glass and a lobby appeared before his. At the end of the room a Welcome Witch sat at a desk. Next to her was a shiny brass plate that read 'Saint Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries'.

"Spell damage 3rd Floor." She spoke in a bored voice, her dull red ringlets falling about her face.

The Wizard to whom she was speaking headed off toward a marble staircase. Alec noticed a very funny pair off ears and an extremely fuzzy tail before he slipped from view. The Welcome Witch coughed loudly in his direction. The sandy haired Alec Lupin hurried forward.

"Um yes, I need to see my wife, Lucilla Lupin. She's giving birth so if you--" He was cut off by Henrietta's dull voice.

"Ward 12,Fourth floor to your left." Alec mumbled his thanks and hurried off in the direction the witch had pointed him. As he stumbled up the steps he couldn't help but to think _I am going to be a father. I will have a child. Was it a boy or a girl? Was he going to fail horribly as a father?_ A little bit of him wanted to scream Yes! But he contained himself. He, Alec Lupin would strive to be the father possible.

Alec stopped. He suddenly realized that in his pondering he had passed the ward and was already at 16. He turned on the spot and found himself face to face with a grim, gruff looking man.

"Hello Alec."

"Er... What a surprise...Frenir."

Frenir Grayback stood about 6 inches taller than Alec. His mouth spread into a wide smirk showing several yellowed teeth. _Why couldn't he just stand aside and bother me later?_ Thought Alec irritably.

"My, my Alec you do look worn. Here on business?"

" You don't look exactly perky either. He answered shortly, eyeing Frenir's tattered, too small robes and his tired expression.

"Oh, I get by. So I hear you have yourself a mudblood child. Did you have to sell your house to afford it?"

"My family is no concern of yours Grayback", his eyes hardened, "But I do have somewhere to be if you don't mind" Alec made as if to pass but Frenir moved in front of him.

"Not so fast Lupin, I'm not finished with you"

"Oh?" Alec saw him fingering his wand and quickly produced his own. Frenir's smirk increased.

"Now, now, Alec you wouldn't want to get carted off to Azkaban and leave your filthy family to die. I thought you loved them more." Alec's palms began to sweat as he thought of his reason to be here in the first place. His wand dropped. Frenir's smirk (if it was possible) changed into a grin.

"Much better. Since you seem to be in such a foul mood I doubt I would get in further in talking without getting cursed. So therefore I have only three words for you. Good day Lupin." He turned and walked the other direction. Alec breathed freely again and then sprinted down the hall. He skidded to a halt just before ramming into the door and thrust it open.

Lucilla Lupin sat in a bed at the end of the ward holding a small bundle. Her eyes shifted to where Alec was standing and her face clouded over immediately.

"Alec! What's wrong?" He noticed what she was looking at and suddenly realized his wand was still clutched in his fist. Alec hastily pocketed it.

"Oh nothing dear. Just met an old friend...Well? Where's our child? Is it a boy? No A Girl then?"

"Alec calm down! I knew you would do this." She breathed heavily. For the first time Alec realized how exhausted she looked.

"I'm... I mean...Oh. Sorry" Lucilla smiled at her ashamed husband. _Men._

"It's a boy Alec! A son!"

'What? Oh wonderful Lucilla! I hope it went well."

"Perfectly fine." A healer wearing white robes made a move for the first time. He walked up to Lucilla.

"Well of course it did." Alec rambled on nervously. "But he will need a name of course."

"I've already thought of one. Remus J. Lupin."

"Well Remus is fine. Unique, always liked it. Did you know that the old seeker for the Chudley Cannons was named Remus?" Lucilla gave him a reprimanding look and he hastily changed the topic.

"What's the J.? John perhaps?"

"If you think so. I don't really care for middle names that's why I just put in a J."

All of a sudden Remus J. started crying. He screamed and drooled. The two parents found it useless to try and talk so Alec sat himself in a rather uncomfortable chair while Lucilla attempted to calm the angry baby. The healer whipped around the ward putting silencing charms on several other children in the ward. Alec suddenly felt sleep take him and started dreaming of his perfect son becoming Minister of Magic.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that or at least liked it. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1:Friends and Threats

A/N: I do not own this Harry Potter stuff. Rowling's the lucky the lucky one. Not to mention genius (Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Home work…) Oh and by the way, could you guys maybe… um… REVIEW! I haven't gotten any yet and an author needs them to improve!

Chapter1: Friends and Threats

Remus Lupin sat hunched over on his bed. The rain pouring down outside and hitting the window made it impossible for him to read his book. Remus laid _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_ aside and gazed dully around his simple bedroom. There was a rickety bookcase in the corner holding many trinkets such as a pocket sneak o scope, parchment and ink, sneakers, a random array of books, and a baseball (a muggle sport where you hit the ball with a wooden club and run to bases- of which Remus had grown quite fond of) Along the opposite wall there was a wooden dresser and a rather hard armchair. Next to his bed (which happened to be against the wall) there was an old nightstand with a spare quill and 2 sleeping mice curled against a candle. Remus glanced at them and sighed. He had found them just a week ago in the yard hiding from the neighbor's cat. His mother was revolted by them and was urging him to find another home for them as soon as possible. There was a knock at the door and the 7 year old looked away from the mice.

"Remus, your father has gone to the ministry about a store break in. he might be gone for a long time."

"Okay Mother." Lucilla noticed the boredom in his voice saw the book lying forsaken next to him.

"Darling. Would you like to go shopping with me in Diagon Alley?" Remus nodded; glad to be free of his lifeless bedroom. The two pulled on their cloaks and entered the kitchen. There was a tall fireplace at the end. They both stepped into it and Lucilla threw a handful of gray powder at the bottom of it. Then she muttered the words.

"Diagon Alley!"

Remus looked around at the rainy street. It was surprisingly full.

"Mother, why is the street so crowded in such bad weather?"

"Oh, Hogwarts is stating soon. Come on I need to get your father robes in Madam Malkin's." They trudged across the lane and into the shop. After the robe store they stopped at the potion store where Lucilla purchased a few ingredients then sloshed their way to several more shops, including Gringotts. Remus was now even more bored than he was at home and begged to go to his favorite store. Flourish and Blotts.

"Alright Remus but only for a while. I need to get dinner started." Remus nodded vigorously and bounded toward the book heaven. Once they were inside the warm and cozy building, Remus realized how thoroughly drenched he was, the only solution to this problem was to find a good book and settle in a particularly comfy armchair by the fire.

He was halfway through _Werewolves and Vampires: Their Side of the Story_ when the rather noisy entrance of a soaking family interrupted his reading.

"Mum! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to be in Slytherin. Besides no one else has been for generations in our family." A brown haired boy with freckles stared haughtily at his skinny and worried mother. She brushed her auburn curls out of her face.

"Well then there's still a chance isn't there?" She stared directly at the tall and gangly father. His untidy black hair gave Remus the impression of a convict, if it wasn't for his rather nice robes.

"Now Becky, just because it's his first year and he is rather ambitious doesn't mean they are going to throw him straight into Slytherin. I mean I was in Gryffindor and you were in Ravenclaw so he will probably be in one of those."

"Well then I hope it's Ravenclaw. William get everything you need in here, we are not making second trips. I need to go to Gringotts. Some one made a rather expensive purchase." With that the obviously angry mother glared down at a boy who looked the same age as Remus. He smiled mischievously.

"I hope he's in Slytherin." He stated, the mother threw up her arms and stormed out of the store. The boy called William slouched off toward the newest schoolbooks followed by his father.

Remus stared intently at the youngest boy. He had the untidy look of his father with the same black hair. He was a little less gangly though. He had dark brown eyes. The boy seemed to notice Remus and smiled. Remus put the book down and stood up. The Black haired boy came closer.

"Hi. I'm James, James potter." The boy was obviously friendly.

"Hello. I'm Remus Lupin." James stuck out his hand and they shook hands.

"Sorry to disturb you reading. My mother has been having the same row with Will for a week. Father tries to stay out of it but some one's got to control her." He nodded his out at the door.

"Oh it's okay. I'm glad of the change actually. I love books but they do get rather boring after a while."

What about your friends? Surely you could have fun with them." Remus shook his head sadly.

"I haven't got any friends. No magic person lives within 30 miles of my home. I have never really found any one of my liking either." James nodded his head understandingly and looked around him.

"Bit too many books in this place. It makes me feel like school is starting to early."

"Why? I can't wait till Hogwarts." James sighed slightly.

"Oh well Hogwarts is good enough. I just don't like the work and teachers. Though I do look forward to quidditch. I think I will be in Gryffindor. My dad was." He nodded his untidy head toward Mr. Potter.

"I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. But definitely not Slytherin. Gryffindor is good too though. Anyway what really expensive purchase did you make?" James rolled his eyes and smiled mischievously,

"Oh that. Just decided it was time to improve my stock of joke items. Not to mention a new broom. It's my first real one! Want to see it? My dad has it." James pointed toward his father for a second time and Remus realized a rather long parcel that had been hidden behind Mr. potter's robes. He nodded excitedly. His brief joy was interrupted by Lucila's commanding voice.

"Remus, where are you going? We have to leave now if you want dinner! Go put your book back." James nodded understandingly at Remus.

"Mrs. Lupin, I'm James Potter. Could I show Remus my new broom? We won't take but a moment." Remus stared in disbelief as James whole attitude changed into a deceivingly polite, humbled manner. Lucilla Lupin's mouth broke into a slight smile as she looked at James.

"Hello James. We need to leave immediately but I suppose if you hurry I can wait one minute. Hurry along now Remus." James quickly murmured thanks then dashed over to his father, Remus trotted behind him. He was amazed at James. He had never known his mother to be so willing.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Easy. It's one of my many talents. I call it buttering up. You see---" But whatever the ingenious was behind his plot Remus never found out because Mr. Potter came bustling up.

"James, time to go, you mother is fuming and I don't want her to boil over."

"But..."

"Now" He glared down at his son and motioned toward the door. James sighed and turned toward Remus.

"Sorry mate I guess you'll have to see it another time. You will write won't you?"

"Of course. See you later James. Bye Mr. Potter." Remus waved bye to James and watched him disappear out of Flourish and Blotts.

Suddenly Remus felt a great wave of joy sweep over him. He had a friend. For the first time in his life, Remus actually had someone besides his family to turn to and hang out with.

"Remus, stop day dreaming and get over here! What have I been telling you? Dinner is waiting." Mrs. Lupin walked up to her son and pulled him firmly by the arm. Remus took one last look at the door before his mother whisked him away.

The moment Remus stepped out of the fireplace, he ran straight to his room. After selecting the finest quill he owned and collecting ink and parchment, Remus sat down and began his letter.

James,

Did your mum yell at you once she got back from Gringotts? I sure hope not. I saw enough of her to tell she can rage up a storm. Good luck with your broomstick. What model is it? Can you fly well? I have only tried once and it bucked me off backward only after 5 seconds. My dad still laughs about that sometimes. Anyway do you like mice? I have two I need to get rid of (my mum hates them) they are really quite adorable once you get to know them. I have temporarily dubbed then Joe and Morpheous. Well I'm being drafted into potato peeling at the moment. Bye for now,

Remus

Alec Lupin looked nervously around the Ministry lobby. His meeting had not gone well. The Head of Magical law Enforcement had highly doubted his story and had not taken very well to his evidence. He now had to wait for the blow to fall. _Bothersome officials. Always sitting around wasting precious time discussing their own opinions. Why I could get a better outcome from a herd of hippogriffs! _His musings were interrupted when a folded piece of parchment zoomed straight into his head. He recognized it as one of the Ministry's memos. Alec hastily opened it and read,

Mr. Lupin,

We are sorry to say that we do not find your case important. We have much bigger matters to attend to at the moment and hope that next time you have a complaint you would do well to find sufficient evidence. Have a wonderful day.

Sincerely,

Arbus Patil

Head of Magical law Enforcement

Alec crumpled the letter and wedged it in his pocket. _I cannot believe this guy! How can a criminal breaking into a shop on Diagon Alley, almost killing 100 owls and stealing part of my profit not be important? Like I said before I bet I could even get a better result from a rampaging Hippogriff! Well I guess I couldn't really expect more from him. _Still fuming over the outcome of the meeting, Alec stalked toward the fireplace to floo home then upon seeing Frenir Grayback, decided to apparate instead. But before he could, Frenir grabbed the back of his robes and together they apparated out of the Ministry and into the Lupin's front yard. Coughing and choking from the weight at his throat, Alec did not react fast enough. Frenir threw him into the musty broom shed and stepped in after him. In the semi-darkness Alec could just barely make out Greyback's gaunt outline. His hot, foul breath was only inches away.

"Grayback, what is the meaning of this?" stammered Alec, outraged.

"Just a friendly little visit to make an offer." Alec flinched as he felt the putrid breath blow on him.

"What type of offer includes almost strangling a person and then suffocating them in an old shed?" Alec's eyes narrowed. He could tell Frenir was enjoying himself.

"A very secret offer. Just do what I need you to and nothing will happen." A smirk spread on his face.

"Well, what do you want?" Alec was now accustomed to the darkness and noticed how gleeful Grayback looked. He also could not help but to notice his horribly yellow brown nails and teeth.

"You see Alec I am about to request something of you that could hurt you if you refuse. I need your shop. I also need a way to get into Hogwarts. Tell me how, give me your shop and nothing will happen."

"Are you mad! Give you my shop! Nev--Hang on. _You_ broke into it! I always knew you were up to no good. But why do you want it?"

Frenir rolled his eyes and sighed as if exasperated. Anger flared up in Alec.

"I don't want. I _need_ it. Now don't make things so difficult and tell me the way into Hogwarts."

"Never. And you can't have my shop either."

"Oh, but I think I can. You see Alec, I unlike you, am not normal. I am special. You _will_ tell me and give me the shop. I am not wrong I think, to say you know of my plan?"

"I do and I think it's ridiculous! Now get off my property you foul, loathsome creature!" Alec whipped out his wand just as Frenir did. Frenir gave a crazed, bark like laugh then apparated. Alec has no clue where he had gone but he was sure he would want revenge for his refusal of help.

Alec stepped out into the dark night. He glanced around warily checking for Grayback. Once he was sure he was not there, Alec sprinted across the wet grass and into his house. In his anger he slammed the door shut and it's hinges broke. Quickly muttering "Reparo!" he turned and entered the kitchen where he saw Lucilla and Remus had already started dinner. The inviting smell of potato stew beckoned him toward the table. Remus immediately started talking as though someone had put a spell on him. He mentioned something about "bookstore" and "Potter" but Alec was to busy pondering all Grayback had told him. _Why did Frenir need his shop? Did he really mean to carry on with his vile plan?_ Lucilla seemed to notice something was bothering him and she forced Remus to stop talking and eat his biscuit.

"Dear, are you all right?" her eyes were full of concern.

"What? Oh yes…busy day… I think I'll relax a bit and maybe read a book." Alec got up only having eaten one spoonful and went toward the study. Remus immediately badgered his mother with questions.

"Mum, what's wrong with dad? Why didn't he listen to me? How did his meeting do?"

"Quiet Remus." Lucilla scolded him. "He has had a long day now go get ready for bed. I'll go talk to him."

Remus opened his mouth to protest then from a stern look from his mother slouched off toward his room. Lucilla glanced toward the study and wondered what was really bothering her husband.


	3. Chapter2:Life Changes

**A/N:** J.K. owns all this Harry Potter stuff. Her little wheels in her brain were really working hard and well.

**Jamie88**- thanks. Here is that next chapter! Enjoy! (You were my first reviewer ever! Thanks again!)

**DiscombobulatedDrumer: **Thanks so much for your review! That was only my 2nd! Sorry this chapter took so long. Homework…big projects…soccer. Thank you again! Enjoy!

Life Changes

Alec glanced at his watch._ 11:04. Gosh, Is it really that late?_ He leaned further back in his chair. The mustiness if the study, with books lining every wall, made it hard for him to think. There was a movement by the door and Lucilla entered. She looked worried. Lucilla sat down next to her husband and laid a gentle, pale hand on his knee. Alec gazed up at her. Black strands of hair fell freely about her face.

"Alec, what's wrong? You've been so quiet since you got home."

"Oh I don't know what to think! I'm just so confused by it all!" Lucilla started to speak again, but was cut off by her husband.

"Well Luc, you know Frenir Grayback?"

"That scruffy, disgusting man? Yes. Oh and how did your meeting go? He didn't mess it up did he?"

"Well it turns out he was the cause of my meeting. He was the one who broke into it."

"So then they caught him?"

"I wish." Alec scoffed "Those stuck up pigs have no more use than doxies! They couldn't see the solution if it danced 2 feet in front of them wearing muggle clothes!"

"Why didn't they convict him?"

"They didn't know. Now would you stop interrupting?"

"Sorry dear. But please keep your voice down Remus is a sleep." She held a slim finger up to her mouth.

"Any way Grayback demanded for my shop and a secret way into Hogwarts. I think he wanted an out post in Diagon Alley and think of Hogwarts. Plenty to bite. For _his_ kind you know." Lucilla let out a horrified gasp. Alec nodded gravely.

"You mean werewolves?" Lucilla asked timidly.

"Yes and I also know he has some crazy idea to rally all the werewolves and overthrow wizards. That's probably why he wanted in Hogwarts, plenty to bite. Same with Diagon Alley."

"Are you sure?" Lucilla's fears were confirmed by a nod from her husband.

"But he couldn't"

"No Luc. He can't. I plan to inform the ministry first thing tomorrow."

Lucilla grabbed Alec's hand and rested her hand on his shoulder. He let her for a moment then stood up.

"I'm turning in for the night." Alec crossed the room and went through the door. Several minutes later Lucilla followed.

Remus lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. _Something is really troubling my dad. But what? _He had half a mind to go ask him but then he heard their bedroom door close. He could ask in the morning. Finally giving into the sleep that had been nagging at him, Remus closed his eyes. Right before he had fully drifted off, he sat bolt up right. There was a strange noise coming from the back yard. It kept happening over and over. It was a whimper but yet it altogether sounded mutated. Remus glanced over at Joe and Morpheous. They were wide-awake and rigid. Remus reached out and stroked them. He had never seen them this weird before. He rolled over and got out of bed and silently slid open his window and looked out. The back yard looked perfectly normal, covered in the moonlight, except for the bushes. They were swaying slightly although there was no wind._ Strange. Maybe this is all my imagination. Well no it couldn't be. Joe and Morpheous heard it to. _Remus looked around again. The bushes had stopped moving. He sighed and climbed out the window. All desire of sleep had left him so he walked over to the swing. He had often come out here, when he needed to think, in the middle of the night. Remus sat down and began pondering his dad's troubles.

After sitting there for at least ten minutes. Remus stood up, having found no answer to his question. He looked around the small yard one more time and sighed. He was finally ready to sleep. Then his eyes halted just as he was looking at the bushes. There were two bright, yellow eyes with large black pupils and very red veins staring straight at him. Remus took a startled step backward and tripped. He sat there just staring at the piercing eyes when they suddenly moved. There was a loud howl and a large, ferocious wolf came bounding straight at him, jaws open. Remus was paralyzed by fear. He couldn't move away from the monster. No sound escaped his lips. The wolfish creature came to a sudden halt half a foot from Remus, and then pounced. Remus had no time to dodge. Razor sharp fangs dug into his left shoulder. The pain seared through as the animal ripped and tore with its long claws. He heard screaming and suddenly realized it was his own. The, his world went black.

The back door flew open and Alec Lupin stood petrified by what he saw. Blood covered the grass all around Remus, who was completely unrecognizable. The wolf looked away from its prey in time to see a spell flying toward him. Dodging just in time it ran for the hedges.

"STUPEFEY!" A red jet of light shot across the lawn toward the bushes. Alec didn't know if he hit it, but ran straight to his son. Lucilla appeared at the door and let out a piercing scream. Remus lay in a crumpled pile, covered in his blood. There were rips and gashes on every inch of his body. There was a hideous bite on his left shoulder. He was also foaming at the mouth. Alec realized the bite was giving off a foul odor and had green puss coming from it. He stood up and staggered backwards. Lucilla ran past him and swooped down next to Remus.

"Remus! Oh my poor boy! Alec, do you think he is still alive? Oh and look at that awful bite!"

Alec looked at the foul looking thing. He noticed deep claw marks next to it where the wolf must have grabbed Remus, A very vicious wolf. Suddenly an idea sprouted in his mind.

"Luc? What if that wasn't any old wolf? I mean I don't remember ever hearing a normal wolf make a bite like that. Why would there just happen to be one here in Little Harlingen anyway?"

"Could you be suggesting that was a werewolf? Because I doubt it."

"Oh Luc, I know it was one. Not just any one but…Grayback. He got his revenge."

Lucilla burst into a fresh torrent of tears and Alec hung his head. _It is my entire fault. If I had just had the since to tell the Ministry, Frenir would have been locked up and never would have attacked Remus._ He was shaken out of his reverie by an extremely large sob from Lucilla. Reality hit him.

"We need to take him to St. Mungo's. We can't change what happened, we can just make it better in every way possible. Come on."

Lucilla stood up and nodded her tear-streaked face. The moonlight made her look like a sort of spirit. She wrapped her disfigured son in a cloak and handed him to Alec.

"Floo there. It's the quickest way."

Alec nodded and they both entered the tidy little house. Alec stepped in the fireplace and threw a handful of the soot-like powder.

"St. Mungo's Hospital!"

He caught one last look of Lucilla before he went spinning through the green flames. After a moment the familiar lobby of the hospital spun into view. Alec hastily stepped out of the fireplace and ran to the welcome desk. The Welcome Witch looked horrified at the sight of the mangled boy and wild wizard and immediately pointed to the stairs.

"2nd floor, ward 15 on the left."

Alec nodded his head in thanks then dashed off toward the stairs. Glad that he did not have far to go, Alec wasted no time finding the right ward. When he reached it he kicked open the door and walked in. The Healers spun around and gasped at the sight. A little boy shredded to bits and a serious looking man covered in blood.

"Excuse me, but my son needs attention!" Bellowed Alec.

The Head Healer in long white robes moved forward. He motioned toward an empty bed. He spoke with a heavy Scottish accent.

"Hello sir. I'm healer Lockson. Please place the boy in this bed Mr..."

"Lupin. This is Remus. A werewolf, I think, attacked him about 15 minutes ago. My wife should be along soon."

Healer Lockson laid Remus on the empty bed. Blood immediately soaked the white sheets.

"This case looks bad. Worse than most. It's usually a nasty bite and a gash or two. The bleeding could get serious so I'll try to stop that first, then we'll take a look at the rest of the gashes. The bite will come next. Puss and a stench never mean anything good. Good thing you brought him as soon as you did. A few potions and charms might bring him round, but then that doesn't always work."

The healer made a few notes on his clipboard then waved his wand and the curtains closed around Remus's bed. Alec gave the auburn haired healer a questioning look.

"Aye he should live but he'll be a werewolf alright. Poor lad, so young. Any idea who the attacker was?"

Alec had forgotten all about the monster that had attacked Remus. Anger flared up with in him as he spoke his name.

"Grayback. Frenir Grayback."

Lockson sighed.

"I've heard of him. Some say he bites just for the taste of human blood. Others say he plans out his transformations so he will be close to someone once he becomes a werewolf so he can bite them. I don't know what to believe but I think he might not be right in the head. Just makes you wonder if he meant to ruin you life, not to mention your son's."

Alec was about to retort that Grayback hadn't ruined his life because Remus was still his son and that he loved him when Lucilla swept into the room.

"Where is he? Where is my Remus?"

Lockson gave Alec a knowing nod and walked over to the glowering Mrs. Lupin.

"Calm down ma'am. Your son is being looked at this very moment. I have told your husband everything, although I will be very happy to retell it all."

Lucilla began to stutter madly, Lockson held up a hand.

"Oh, well I see I'll have to tell you it all. First I'm sure you would care to know that he will live and he will be a werewolf."

So for the next 15 minutes the healer had the whole of Lucilla's attention as he retold the fate of Remus. Afterward Lucilla relaxed a bit and slumped into a chair.

"Isn't it sad Alec." she sighed, "Last time he was here he was being brought into the world and now he was almost taken out of it." She started weeping. Alec walked over to her and held her tightly. He glanced around the curtain at Remus. His mouth was foaming. A healer with several bottles entered the curtains and pulled them tighter around Remus. Alec turned away. Lucilla gasped.

"Alec! You're covered in blood!"

Alec jumped in surprise. He had completely forgotten he had been carrying an extremely bloody bundle. His eyes shifted toward the door. There was a bloody footprint on it and a trail of blood tracked across the sparkling white floor to Remus's bed. Pulling out his wand, Alec cleared away the blood (_Scourgify!_). Suddenly a wild scream came from within the curtained. Lucilla jumped up as healer Lockson rushed out looking rather pale but spoke steadily in his Scottish accent.

"He came round for about 10 seconds and well you heard him. This is worse than I thought. We were going to try and give him Felix Felecis but we don't have that here. I've sent out an owl but we'll have to wait. The poor kid went out cold as stone again. He will probably be here several weeks, months even. Best hope it's not a year!"

Lockson vanished behind the curtain once more. Lucilla resumed sobbing and started twisting the hem of her robes. Alec stood mumbling.

"Felix Felecis! His luck is that bad? Never heard of healers using it before!"

Lucilla woke from someone shaking her. She looked around to see a healer with blond hair and bright blue eyes. _He must be an assistant._

"Mrs. Lupin? It's morning now. You can go home it wouldn't be wise to sit here day after day."

"I'll leave when I please." She snapped, "Where's Alec?" She had noticed his chair was empty.

"He went to clean up in an empty ward bathroom. We couldn't stand the stench."

"Oh. How's Remus?" she asked suddenly.

"Fine at the moment. He hasn't woke since the first scream. The bleeding stopped. A few of the deeper gashes won't fix up to well but they are coming along fine. The main problem is that bite. It won't stop pussing. Now it has turned a sort of purplelish yellow."

Lucilla sighed. Her little Remus would never be the same. He had just made a friend too. Alec came through the door shaking his wet hair. Lucilla ran to him.

"Alec! They say the bit is worse! Our poor son!"

"I know Luc. The assistant, Jeremy, told me everything. He will be able to leave in 3 months. The healers want to make sure he's perfectly cured as best he can be." His voice trailed off. Lucilla returned to her chair.

"You know dear, you can't sit there for 3 months. You best come home. Visiting is not illegal. Besides I have to return to work."

Lucilla nodded weakly and they both went their ways.

Lucilla Lupin gazed at her son. It had been a month since that horrifying night. Images flashed through her head of Remus lying, blood covered, in the grass. Lucilla grabbed the bed frame for support as she swayed unsteadily. Remus's eyes were wide open and unseeing. The pupils were abnormally large and the wide had red and yellow tinges. He seemed to have grown more hair on his head, arms and legs. The gash across his chest was healed but had left a nasty scar. A few cuts accompanied this scar but none were as serious or as gruesome as the bite. Remus's shoulder was 3 times the normal size. Healers had worked feverishly day and night to subdue the pussing.

Lucilla turned her eyes from her son and toward the clock. Alec would be coming any moment to see Remus. Lucilla looked towards the door in tome to see her husband come swooping into the ward. His lips stretched into a smile that his eyes did not reflect.

"Evening Luc. How is he? Changed much?"

"A few of the cuts are scaring but besides that he is just the same."

Alec nodded and kissed Lucilla lightly on the cheek. He sat in the usual chair and motioned toward the door.

"You should leave now dear. You need to get the rest. I'll stay here a couple of hours then come straight home."

Lucilla opened her mouth to protest then snapped it shut as she swayed again. She hugged her husband then left the room, hoping her husband would come home in 2 hours. The thought of being alone at the house terrified her ever since the attack.

The fireplace cackled merrily as Mrs. Lupin glanced nervously around the room. Alec had been gone for nearly 3 hours. She edged closer to the fire and fingered her wand. Suddenly the flames turned green and Alec stepped out of the fireplace. He slumped into a nearby armchair as Lucilla summoned already prepared food from the kitchen.

"How is he? What kept you?" she blurted out.

Through mouthfuls of hot stew and rolls Alec managed to reply.

"He's not changed in three hours Luc. I had an important meeting with Healer Lockson about his condition that went a little longer than expected."

AS Lucilla opened her mouth her husband hastily added "No it hasn't gotten worse. He says that they are going to give him some major potions that should help the bite heal better. After that there is not much more to be done. Remus will come home and hopefully be conscious. Lockson mentioned his temperament might be different. He also suggested finding a place to put him when he transforms, away from people."

"How long will they keep him?"

"About 2 weeks. Anyway I was thinking we could use the old broom shed. We could expand it magically so it looks normal and maybe add a basement to it." Suddenly Alec heard sobbing and looked up to see Lucilla sitting miserably in a chair, tears streaming down her cheeks. He stood and hugged her.

"It's okay Luc. I'm proud to have Remus for a son. Being a werewolf just proves he is tougher than other kids." Even as he spoke he knew his words were hollow but Lucilla held him closer nonetheless.

**R&R! Please!**


	4. Chapter3:Of Moons and Sheds

**Disclaimer-** Geez, Rowling is such a genius. Too bad I don't own this stuff.:(

**Jamie88**- Thanks again for reviewing, Ya I know, Poor Remy…

**DD**- Of course I'm going to keep writing. Although I do have some homework, so please forgive me if it took a while. Thanks for your steady reviews and compliments!

**A/N- this chapter is dedicated to Jamie88 and Discombobulated Drummer for being my only 2 faithful reviewers! Sorry this took so long the Internet was down:(**

Chapter3- Of Moons and Sheds

Remus slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was immediately visited by flashes of the night he was attacked. _A pair of great big yellow eyes looked out of the bushes at him. They charged and searing pain shot through his shoulder. His own screaming filled his ears… _Remus sat bolt upright then fell back with a gasp of anguish. His whole shoulder felt like it would burst with the pain. He moved his eyes towards it and realized his whole body was covered in scars. The shoulder was swollen and sickly looking. Suddenly frantic thoughts engulfed him. _I was bitten by a wolf. Was it a were-wolf? Am I one? Will James still want to be my friend? Has he written back? Where is my mum?_

His last question was answered as Lucilla entered the room. Upon seeing he was awake she rushed to his bedside.

"Remus! Oh my dear boy! How do you feel?"

Remus looked up into his mother's hazel eyes and saw concern. He wondered if he dared ask the question that had been haunting him. After looking at his mother a while longer he decided against it. He didn't need to bother her anymore than she clearly was already.

"Hello mum. How long have I been out of it? I feel great. My shoulder does tinge just a bit though." He stretched his mouth into what he hoped was a smile. He just couldn't bring himself to worry her by telling her how he really felt. Lucilla threw herself on him in a warm hug.

"Oh! I'm so glad you are awake. Here this is all the post you have gotten. You were unconscious for 1month and 3 weeks. Oh your father is going to be so happy!"

The thought that there might be a letter from James made Remus sit up again followed by another gasp of pain. Lucilla pushed him down.

"Remus! I thought you felt all right! Rest and do not get up. I will send your father in when he gets home."

Remus's mother bent down and kissed him on the forehead then swept out of the room. Remus immediately rummaged through his mail. (Which was very difficult considering he was lying down.) There was a letter from St. Mungo's wishing him the best in recovery and the bill for his stay and treatment. There were also three from various relatives wishing luck in recovery. But the best was on the bottom of the pile. There were 2 from James. Remus quickly tore them open.

Hi Remus!

Yes my mum yelled at me when we got home. I couldn't sit down for the rest of the day because my bottom was so sore. The next time I buy something big I am going to just tell dad or smuggle it home. My broomstick is a Comet Two Ninety. One of the newest models out there! Well I don't fly super well but I am definitely improving! You still need to come over and see it. How about next week? Send this owl back with your answer pronto! Oh and about those mice. I could sure use them to play pranks on my neighbor! She hates all little rodents. We could do that while you are here to! Well answer soon!

James

Remus's heart sank as he read the letter. This must have come weeks ago. James would be wondering why he had not written back. Remus laid the letter aside and picked up his next one. It was scrawled out very hastily by the looks of things. It turned out James's mum worked at St. Mungo's and told James that she saw Remus. (James had told her about their friendship when he got home. She had also seen him for a moment in Flourish and Blotts.) James told Remus to get better fast and hoped he was okay. He also asked what happened.

_Good_. Thought Remus. _He won't be mad at me for not writing sooner._ Remus put that letter aside to and called for his mom. She came running in as if he was on his deathbed.

"Remus. What is it?"

"Nothing mum. Could you just get me some parchment and ink? I need to write James back. And do you think I could go to his house, once I'm better that is."

"You'll have to talk about that with your father Remus and I don't think you should be writing just yet. But I know how much it means to you so I will write it for you after I'm done writing a few of my own."

Remus's curiosity was perked. His mother never wrote letters, His dad always did.

"Who are you writing to mum?"

Mrs. Lupin flushed and quickly stuttered out "Just relatives, to tell them you are fine."

Remus knew she was lying but he also knew that it was her wish for it to be a secret so he didn't prod any further. His mum left the room and he settled further under his covers. It was time he got some natural sleep.

Remus woke to the sound of urgent voices coming from outside his closed door. He could barely make out what they were saying.

"I know Luc. You need to calm down."

"This is so big dear. The full moon is tomorrow night! He doesn't even know yet!"

"You didn't tell him? Oh gosh. This is big."

"See! I told you! What are we going to do?"

"I know what. I'm going to expand the shed tonight. Did you write St. Mungo's?"

"Yes dear. They should be sending the potions any minute now. They don't have any that totally numb the pain but they might make him feel better."

"Shh! I think I heard something. Maybe we better talk about this later."

"Alec! Who is going to tell him he is a werewolf?"

"I will. Now."

Remus's heart plummeted. So it was true. He was a werewolf. He wasn't even human now. He had imagined once when he read a book on werewolves what it would be like to transform once a month. The thought was so painful he had immediately come back to reality. Remus thought of his mother and how she had talked to him and hugged him yet she could not tell him whom he really was. He could not help to think _what_ he was. The door of his bedroom opened and his eyes met the shocked gaze of his father.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know what I am." His voice hardened.

Alec sighed and sat on the end of his bed.

"Remus that is not the way I wanted you to find out. But we can't change that now. I want you to know that your mother and I will love you no matter what. And you are a person. Not a thing. The full moon is tomorrow as you probably heard. We are doing everything to make this first transformation go as smoothly as possible."

He wrapped a strong arm around Remus who began to sob.

"What about when I was in the hospital? Why didn't I transform?"

"Well you did, in a way. Since you were still unconscious and the bite wasn't totally healed yet you sort of got really hairy and thrashed about. That was the only time you ever moved, except for when you were first brought in."

"Dad, what about James? I don't want him to know. He won't be my friend anymore. I just don't want to lose him. By the way he wants me to come over but I doubt that will work now." He gazed sadly at the floor.

"Remus, I want you to be able to live like any other 7 year old out there. Go visit Jams, just not till after the full moon, probably in a week. Do you what happens about now?

"Yes. I start feeling awful. Then I transform tomorrow. After that I will be weak and beat up." Remus could not stop himself thinking _because I beat myself up._

"I always knew you were a reader son. Now you need to eat. You haven't for ages."

The thought of food made the burden on Remus loosen slightly and he sunk back into the soft pillows and waited for his mother to bring it. The warm potatoes and sausage calmed him even more as they slid down his throat. As he ate he reread his letters.

"Mom? Where are Joe and Morpheous? You know, my mice."

"Oh! I didn't know you still wanted them! I let them go in the park. I'm so sorry!"

Lucilla's hands flew to her mouth with a gasp. Remus nodded and reassured her it wasn't that bad he was only going to give them to James for a prank anyway. Alec, who was still sitting on his bed, spoke up.

"Remus, you need to sleep. Remember the full moon is tomorrow and you need every inch of strength you can get…"

"How could I forget?" His father went on as if he had not heard Remus.

"I am going to expand the broom shed so you can safely transform away from other people. You mother ordered potions from St. Mungo's to put on your wounds when you retransform. Remus look at me."

Alec's sharp eyes pierced into Remus as he gazed up at him.

"This is going to hurt like you have never hurt before. You will be hurting and biting yourself and have no clue you are. If you smell someone you will do anything and everything to get to him or her and bit them, including majorly hurting yourself. Are you prepared for this?"

Remus looked at the father and mother he loved so much. He would kill himself if he ever bit them.

"Yes."

"Good. Now get your rest. Goodnight Remus."

Alec Lupin walked out and Lucilla went to hug her son.

"Sleep well Remus. I love you just as you are. Always remember that."

"Mum? Can you write that letter to James now? I know you will be busy tomorrow and I would really like to do it before the full moon."

"Oh well I guess I can. Just let me get the parchment."

Lucilla bustled around the room collecting the necessary items and then turned to Remus.

"Alright. Now what do you want to say first?"

Remus opened his mouth and began the letter. He explained when he could go over and said he had relatives visiting. He explained about the mice and apologized. When he got to the part about why he was in the hospital, he stopped. _What could he say? _Lucilla helped with a few thoughts and it ended up being that his mother had tried to teach him how to make a swelling potion but a whole jar of powdered root of asphodel fell into the cauldron and it had exploded sending Remus across the room, unconscious. He had also received many injuries from various other ingredients exploding when the potion did. He had spent a month in the hospital and his mother had been plain paranoid after that.

Remus knew the story was lame but he hoped it would convince his friend. After rereading it through twice Remus confirmed it worthy and they sent it off with Achilles, the family owl. (Alec loved Greek mythology.) Once the letter was sent, Remus sank back into his bed and dreamed of many wonderful adventures with James. But the last adventure was interrupted by the presence of the full moon. Remus tried to run and hide from it but it grew bigger. He wreathed in pain as he transformed to a hostile monster. His claws were 2 feet long. His fur was matted with blood. His eyes were red and his head was covered with scales. The Remus monster ran at James, who cursed him forever being his friend. Remus's anger grew and he bit and tore at James. The boys screaming filled his ears…

Remus woke with a start and realized that James's screaming had really been his own. Lucilla and Alec rushed into the room, wands out. His dad rushed toward him.

"What happened Remus? Who's here?"

Remus tried to speak. He was panting uncontrollably.

"N-no… one is…here. Had…a bad…d-d-dream."

Lucilla sighed and tucked him back into bed.

"Was it about werewolves?" Mothers always seemed to read your thoughts.

"Yes, except it was more of a monster. It killed James." Remus could not bring himself to say I.

Alec nodded understandingly.

"It was only a dream, son. Now try and sleep again. They both left.

Remus did not want to sleep. He was afraid of what he might see. He lie there, awake for an hour but the irresistible urge to sleep finally took him.

**The Potter's House**

James Potter woke with a start. The sunlight blaring in through the window forced him to cover his head with a sheet. The cause of his sudden awakening was made clear as a small German Shepard puppy smothered his face in kisses. James pushed it off the bed.

"Domi! Get off! How many times do I have to yell at you for you to get the message?"

The puppy scampered all around him as he pulled on his clothes. William entered the room.

"Mom says you have to get- Oy! It's a miracle! You're up already! Bet that was Domi's work wasn't it? Come here boy!"

James rolled his eyes as the pup went scampering over to his older brother. _Idiot_, He thought. (Referring to Will, not Domi.) Will left the room followed by the energetic puppy. Domi really didn't belong to them. The muggle neighbor was on holiday and they were paying the Potter boys to watch him. Not that the money mattered of course. Muggle money was no use as their mother always told them. James had a plan though. He was going to exchange it for real money and buy an owl. It would be so much easier to order joke items and send letters…

As James thought about letters he suddenly remembered that Remus might have sent a letter. He stopped trying to flatten his hair and sprinted down the stairs. The inviting smell of biscuits and kippers drew him toward the kitchen. Mrs. Potter looked up as he entered.

"Oh good you are up. I thought Will was just making it all up so he wouldn't have to go wake you up."

"Mum, is there post today?"

"James, you must ask me that at least three times a day. But I feel satisfaction in saying _yes_ so maybe you will find what you're seeking and stop bothering me."

James nodded at his mom vigorously then picked up the stack of letters. There were only 2. He hoped one would be from Remus. The first was from Hogwarts reminding Will that term started Monday and the second was from Remus. James tore madly at the envelope but regretted it after he accidentally tore the letter in two. He held the fragments together and read. After a while he looked up.

"Mum? Can Remus come over next week?"

"Who dear?"

"You know, Remus the boy at the book store…went to the hospital…"

"Oh him. Sure. Just don't play any pranks on Megan. I'll skin you both alive if I hear one thing about it."

James smiled innocently and started wolfing down eggs.

**The Lupin's House**

Remus sat at the table thinking over what was coming that night. It wouldn't stop coming up in Remus's mind. He didn't want to think about it. But it seemed his parents were in league with his brain.

"Remus, how are you feeling about tonight? I expanded the shed. Do want to see it?"

Alec Lupin looked at him from across the table. Remus lowered his gaze. He murmured out a response.

"I'm okay. I'll see the shed later."

Lucilla looked at him sternly.

"Remus, I don't think you should have come in here. You needed to be in bed longer. I can tell you are in pain."

Of course his mum could see through him. She was right. Every inch of him hurt. But the shoulder stung awfully.

"I am, but transforming is gonna hurt more. Besides I have to be able to walk out there anyway. I don't want to talk about it."

Alec looked like he was ready to say something but Remus got up and slunk off toward the study. A good book can work miracles. The two parents gave each other a don't-talk-about-it-anymore look and resumed eating.

Remus selected _Jinxes For The Jinxed _from the dusty shelf and propped himself up with several cushions. Once he had read the first seven chapters, Remus's mind began to slip off jinxes. He scanned the shelves for a new book and they rested on the _Dark Creatures of Our World Vol.I_. It was a book his dad had bought when he was studying for N.E.W.T.s. Remus had never read it and often wanted to. His mother didn't like the idea of him filling his head with gruesome thoughts.

Remus laid his other book aside and stepped up on the footrest. The small boy reached up and took down _Dark Creatures of Our World Vol.I_. Once he was back in his chair, Remus scanned the content page. Then he found it, _The wretched werewolf_ _Chapter 5._ He immediately flipped to page 203 and began poring over the pages.

Alec Lupin looked around the magically expanded broom shed. He had just added he finishing touch. A repelling charm on the walls and doors so if he ever got strong enough, Remus couldn't break out. It was on a sort of magic timer so Remus could get in and out at only certain times. Alec collected the only two brooms that had been in there and left the shed. He could remember that only 2 months ago this was were it had all started. When Frenir threatened him. In that very broom shed, Remus got attacked next to the shed and now he must endure the worst moments of his life in that shed.

Remus looked up at the clock, 3:37. He had read right through lunch. The chapter on werewolves was at least three times longer than the others and the author, Neil Gourmand, spent half of it berating werewolves and saying they all deserved to be caught and put down. He didn't even have the decency to say killed or murdered. Remus had continued to read nonetheless because it helped him get a clearer view of how people would treat him if they knew. _If._ Remus lived on this word. What if James found out and hated him, would he be able to go to school if they knew, If he was able to would he be able to stand it if students found out, What if he bit one, What if he bit James, his mum, dad… These kinds of questions haunted him every moment he was awake.

Lucilla Lupin walked in the room and looked over to see Remus ,hunching so that his nose was barely touching the page, reading. She walked up to him, carrying a tray of food.

"Remus dear, you need to eat so you will have strength for tonight. What are you reading?"

Remus suddenly remembered his mum did not want him reading this book and snapped it shut. He hastily put it under _Jinxes for the Jinxed_.

"Hi mum, I was just reading about jinxes." He pointed at the book, "I'm not that hungry though." He smiled unconvincingly.

Lucilla seemed to notice how stretched it was and she looked like she did not believe his story. She laid the tray next to him on the couch.

"I know you better than that young man. You were reading about werewolves weren't you? I can tell by how pale you are."

Remus just gaped at her with her arms crossed glaring down at him. He squeaked a small "Yes."

His raging mum snatched up the real book he had been reading and gave a small shriek.

'I've been telling him to get rid if this for ages! Oh why didn't he listen to me? You! Eat!"

Lucilla stalked out of the room carrying the book and Remus turned regretfully toward the ham sandwich and milk. At least he read most of the chapter.

It was dark out when Alec came to get Remus. He had taken a day off just for this moment. He found Remus sitting on his staring down at the comforter. Alec gently touched him on the uninjured shoulder and he jumped. Clearly he was terrified of tonight.

"Time to go Remus. The moon is almost up. I have the shed al ready for you. Your mother will be out there to say goodnight and then I am going to sand out side of the shed all night. When you have turned back into yourself I will go in and put the some potions on your scratches. You mum will give the pain numbing ones to you when she says goodnight. Ready?'

Remus looked at his father. How was he supposed to remember all that and feel ready to endure the worst pain all in one moment? He nodded; deciding waiting would only make it harder.

Remus followed his dad across the dark lawn. With every step he felt his heart sink lower. These were the steps of doom. As they reached the shed Remus's mum pulled him in a warm and loving embrace.

"Good luck Remus. We love you."

" You go son, the spell has lifted for a moment. Hurry in."

Remus looked at the two people who loved for who he is. He could tell he would rarely meet anyone else who would. He turned around and entered the enlarged broom shed.

Once Remus was in the shed, he noticed how hard his dad had actually worked on it. The ceiling was no longer a foot above you head but more like 5. The first story of the shed was just a big empty room with two windows. Next to the front door there was a staircase leading down to 2 smaller rooms. These rooms were full of old and used furniture unlike the room upstairs. It only had a table in the corner. Remus knew these things were for him to tear apart once he transformed so he would not bite himself.

Remus walked shakily over to the table and read a hastily scrawled note.

Remus,

This room is emptier so it will be easier to transform. The others are full of furniture for you to tear apart instead of yourself. (You might have already guessed that.) I love you my son. Here is a tip- sit in the middle of the room and wait. You didn't want to be caught off guard by the transformation.

Dad

Remus put the note tenderly in his pocket; His dad did all this for him. He needed to thank him when he was… normal.

The boy slumped over to the middle of the room and sat down, trembling. He looked out the window. The moon was appearing. Remus took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Searing pain shot through him quite suddenly as the shed was draped in moonlight. His shoulder swelled painfully. The pain was beyond any thing he had ever experienced. He couldn't even think. The pain just kept coming. The pain continued to grow and spread through out his body making him feel in a daze. He started panting hard and suddenly keeled over as his stomach started wreathing. He felt like his whole body was being ripped out and put back together, but very badly. He twitched all over the floor and as suddenly as the pain had started it stopped. For one joyous moment Remus thought it was over but them the pain came again. But this time it was torture. He screamed and wreathed, there was a loud crack as his back broke and readjusted itself. Remus felt his teeth enlarge and hands get incredibly furry with long claws. He felt one last surge of pain and remembered no more.


	5. Chapter 4:On Ward Ho

**Disclaimer-** If I owned Harry Potter and all of his adventures, relatives, friends, teachers, enemies, Hedwig, school, secret groups, ghosts, creatures, and every thing else I would go publish book 7(after I wrote it). But since I do not you will just have to read this story. (J.K.'s a genius!)

**A/N**- How many chapters should this story be? I am completely clueless and just typing. Please give me a number! Thanx!

Chapter4: Onward Ho

Remus came back to reality with a sharp tinge of pain. He looked around to see that he was still in the shed. The moon was no longer up and the sun was just barely visible. Remus turned over and attempted to stand but immediately collapsed. There was a fresh gash across his leg. There were a few smaller cuts in different places and one set of teeth marks on his right forearm. A soft moan escaped his lips. It appeared that his father had been listening for any sign of normal Remusness before he entered. And he did so now. He was carrying a robe and a potion.

"How are feeling son? Can you walk to the house or do you want to stay here for a while? Your mother stayed up all night and would really like to see you."

Remus looked around at the shed. There was blood and fur matted on the walls and bits of furniture lay strewn across the floor. He wanted to leave and never come back in here…ever.

"I think I can make it dad. Just support my right side, okay?"

Alec Lupin nodded and pulled his son up. He wrapped the green robe around him and tucked the potion in his own robe.

"I was going to put that on you injuries if you stayed but now your mom can take care of you. Ready?'

Remus nodded resolutely and took one painful step. As they reached the back door of the house his mum came dashing out to him. He expected here to gasp in horror at his new wounds, but he was surprised. Lucilla just looked at him and went inside to get the right potion. He looked inquiringly at his dad.

"She is determined to live through this and not break down once a month. She doesn't want you to feel bad every time she cries."

Remus nodded silently. His mum was usually very emotional_. But having a werewolf for a son must drain all the emotion out of her, _he thought.

Once Remus was comfortably settled on the couch, Lucilla began to apply the potions. The first was Murtlap Essence. It was an odd yellowish color and soothed his cuts very well. After several minutes with it on he could barely feel the pain from them. The next potion his mum made him drink tasted like fermented pumpkin juice with mud in it. Remus spit it out, spraying both of his parents with it.

"Remus! You need to drink it if you want then to heel quicker!" his mum scolded.

Alec just waved his wand wearily.

"Scourgify!" The mess was immediately gone.

Remus regretfully took another gulp of the dark green and lumpy potion. He used every ounce of self-control to not spit it out again. Almost immediately he felt the cuts start to heal. The larger gash just stopped bleeding.

"By tonight they should just be scars or completely gone. Or at least that is what the healers said. Hopefully they were right." Alec glanced nervously at the bottle.

Lucilla hugged Remus and went off to make breakfast. Alec turned toward Remus.

"I am sorry but I must go to work. I can't leave the assistant in charge for to long… he probably already forgot to feed the owls."

Remus nodded at his dad and told him it was okay. He had stayed all night outside the shed after all. Then he lay further into the cushions and fell asleep.

Lucilla looked over at her son asleep on the couch. He looked peace full and happy. She couldn't help but wonder what such a good boy looked like when he transformed. She shook her fair head as if to clear it of the thought. There was a loud bang and Lucilla looked up from the apples she was peeling and saw an owl flat against the window. She realized it was Achilles and opened the window.

The tawny owl stepped in side and dropped a small roll of parchment on the counter. It was addressed to Remus and his parents. Lucilla cut the seal and read it. It was Remus's friend James confirming a get together day at the Potter's house. Lucilla made a mental note to tell Remus when he woke and laid the scroll next to him. Who would ever have thought that such a unique boy would be a werewolf and have a great friend.

**The Potter's House**

James peered through the window and down the deserted street for at least the tenth time that morning. After confirming that no one was there, he rearranged his broomstick so it stood out magnificently. He turned back to the window. As he stared he heard the exasperated sigh of his mum behind him.

"James I need you to do your chores now. And stop looking out there you don't even know if he is coming that way."

James turned his untidy head toward his aggravated mother.

"I already did my chores. Besides if they come by floo I can still see them." He gestured toward the fireplace. His mum sighed.

"I mean Will's chores. There is no one else to do them since he left. Do them now or I shall have to send Remus home the moment he gets here." And she turned and stalked out of the room.

James started sweeping up the entry hall cursing under his breath. _Why can't she just do it? I have to do it the muggle way! _He continued to work for the next 15 minuets. Just as he was putting the last sharpened knife away, coughing came from the living room. James slammed the drawer shut and dashed through the doorway connecting to the living room.

The first person he saw was the tall a beautiful yet stern looking mother he had seen and talked to in Flourish and Blotts. Next to her looking rather dusty was Remus. The moment he saw him, James's heart stopped. There was something very different about him besides the very numerous scars on his body. James could not tell what it was but his whole presence was more serious than the first time they had met. _Wow, that potion explosion really changed you Remus._ James looked his friend over again and saw there was a huge scar across his leg that looked like it might have been very deep. There were a few smaller scars in other places that he could see.

As James was thinking all these things Remus finished dusting himself off and with a wave of her wand, Mrs. Lupin cleared away all the ash. She turned toward James.

"His father will be flooing to pick him up at 6:00 this evening. Enjoy yourselves and don't get to rowdy. Make sure to tell you mother thank you and when he will be leaving. Have a good time boys." She hugged Remus and with a small 'pop' apparated away.

Remus looked nervously at James. Then he spotted the gleaming broomstick on the coffee table.

" Er…is that your new broom? What model is it again?"

Both boys turned to look at the broom and James picked it up to show Remus.

"It's a Comet Two Ninety. Do you want to try it out in the back yard? We could set up an obstacle course."

Remus nodded eagerly and they trotted enthusiastically toward the yard.

They spent the rest of the morning zooming around the Potter's yard. Except for Remus. He merely chugged along. Once or twice James slipped but he never fell. Remus fell once and right on his left shoulder. As he collided with the ground he let out an involuntary cry of pain. His shoulder started throbbing and he hoped with all his might it wouldn't start pussing or swell. James came running up to him.

"Remmy? Are you all right?"

"Ya fine. Just landed on an old injury from that potion that exploded." He lied.

James offered out his hand and pulled him upright. After that the boys went inside to eat corned beef sandwiches and chocolate frogs. Then they marveled at the different wizards they got. They grabbed handfuls of cards and dashed up to James's bedroom to trade and swap. His bedroom was plastered with posters of the English National Quidditch Team and random joke items. He even had a miniature snitch zooming around the ceiling. After Remus's slight shock of the sight of the room they continued to swap. Afterward the played with James's Wizard's Chess. By the time they were done (considering they played a fair few games) it was already 5:56 and they headed down stairs to meet his dad.

"Remus? You ready to go/" His dad had just stepped out of the blazing green flames.

Remus turned toward James.

"Thanks for having me over. Write anytime. Okay?"

"Sure. You owe me a visit at you house." James winked mischievously.

Remus nodded and followed his dad into the tall fireplace. He waved goodbye to James as he went spinning through a whirl of green.

**The Lupin's house, 4 Years Later**

Remus gazed hazy eyed through the foggy window. He yawned for at least the twelfth time smiled contentedly to himself. He and James had stayed up all night setting up a prank on James' neighbor. It was now 10:00 in the morning and he was waiting for James to send a note with Madeline's reaction. Remus wasn't usually very open to pranking and playing practical jokes but James had been doing it his whole life and after spending 4 years with him, Remus could see the fun in it.

The eleven year old's head began to droop slightly but sprang back up with a jerk as a handsome eagle owl hit the window.

Remus opened the freshly cleaned window and pulled the now very ruffled looking bird in. It stuck out its leg and looked expectantly up at him. The boy untied the small scroll and threw the owl one of Achilles' treats. It took the treat and crunched it happily. The eagle owl was James' bird. He had finally traded in all the muggle money he had saved up and had bought it. The two boys had wanted to pick him out together but Remus was having wolf problems again. By now he was used to transforming once a month and a few more developed numbing potions had surfaced. But Remus was running out of excuses to give James of why he couldn't come over and where he got all the scars.

James had picked out the bird and named him Greden. He had wrote a whole 2 feet of parchment describing how he had picked him out, what he looked like and what he had named him. It was all rather pointless seeing as he had sent the letter with Greden.

Remus opened up the small scroll and read a hastily scribbled note.

My mum found out and is boiling mad. My Hogwarts letter is coming today and she says if a pull another stunt like that one I will be in Slytherin. I saw Madeline! Her hair is definitely blue!

James

Remus dropped the letter in a terrified silence. He had completely forgotten about his Hogwarts letter. They probably wouldn't even let him in. Who in there right mind would let a were wolf run around a school full of children! This was it. His friendship with James was over. James would go to school and he would be stuck here and not see him for a year at a time.

Remus grabbed up a quill and wrote sorry about his mum finding out on the same roll and sent it off with Greden. As he watched the bird fly further away, Remus felt like he was being torn from James. His parents had never talked to him about Hogwarts ever since his change. Remus wanted to go so badly but could not see any possible way that would happen in the physical universe we live in. He would question his parents about it nonetheless once they returned from Diagon Alley. (Remus had just arrived home and was almost asleep so they didn't take him.)

A sudden inspiration hit Remus and he jumped up. He could tell James what he was and then James could find a place that was secluded to transform. But as soon as the revelation came it went. Why was he being so stupid! If he told James he would definitely lose him. He couldn't risk hurting other students at school!

Remus hit his head on the wall and immediately regretted it as it started aching. He flung himself on his bed angrily and sleep fell heavily and fast upon him.

2 hours later found the sandy haired boy munching on a corned beef sandwich in the kitchen and reading a very thick and dusty volume. There was a slight _tap _on the window and he looked up.

A beautiful tawny owl looked expectantly at Remus and he quickly opened the window. It hopped right in and dropped a letter that had been in its beak out on top of the book.

Then without so much as a hoot it flew out the window.

Remus looked down cautiously at the letter. He never received mail but for the ones from James and checkup slips after each transformation from St. Mungo's. But those had stopped after the first 2 years and James would have sent his owl. But it was obviously for him. The emerald green ink stated:

Remus J. Lupin

No.23 Hemming Way

Little Harlingen

The Kitchen

Remus turned over the envelope and saw a familiar stamp. It was a shield with a lion, serpent, badger, and a raven. Remus knew that symbol from a million different books he had read. It was from Hogwarts.

For one moment Remus considered throwing it in the fire. But then sense came back to him and he gently opened the envelope. He peered cautiously inside as if it was going to explode. He pulled out the three pieces of parchment.

The first piece stated that he had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It told him when term started and to reply as to if he would be attending or not. The next piece of parchment was a list of school supplies and books he needed for his first year. As he browsed through the list of books, Remus became excited. Many of these books he had wanted to read for ages! A few of the books he had already read trough five or six times. It might be good to have an advantage though.

Remus now turned to the last piece and realized it was addressed to his parents. His curiosity was immediately pricked and he plunged into the letter.

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin,

We were saddened to here the news of Remus's attack. We make sure to keep a close eye on soon to be students. But we do not wish this dramatic change in his life to affect his learning and career. We expect to see him at the beginning of term like usual. This is a very dangerous situation and we understand that. Special arrangements for your son's and fellow students' protection have been made so that Remus can enjoy an almost normal Hogwarts experience. A house has been built in the village of Hogsmeade and a secret passage leading to it has been made. We will plant a whomping willow over the entrance so no students will go near. Every evening of the full noon the school nurse, Poppy Pomfrey, will take Remus through the passage. Please send him on the train on September 1. We look forward to his coming.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Remus laid the letter down in shock. He couldn't believe that someone would actually do that for him. This plan seemed absolutely foolproof. As long as it was in tact he would attend the school. Now Remus had something to look forward to and that would even get him through the last full moon before he left. Glad that he had not thrown the letter in the fire, Remus jumped down from his stool and bounded off toward his bedroom to write James and tell him every thing about the Hogwarts letter. Well, almost everything.

Alec Lupin had just stepped out of the fireplace to find himself thrown back with an extremely happy face looking down at him. Remus pulled his dad back up and started talking about Hogwarts.

"See dad, they are allowing me to go even though they know what I am and they have an idea so I can transform safely, by they I mean Hogwarts, oh and they sent a list of supplies so we can go get-"

Alec held up a hand to stop his son's rambling. He looked down at the letter Remus was holding out toward him. He noticed it was slightly crumpled looking, as if someone had read it time and time again. He stretched out and gently took the letter. He walked over to the table followed by a skipping Remus.

After having read the whole letter twice with Remus peering over his shoulder, Alec folded it back up and stood up.

"Well dad, what do you think?"

"I think it is time for you to go to bed."

Remus started at his father in disbelief. How could he tell him to go to bed at a time like this?

"What?" Remus sputtered, "I mean about Hogwarts dad! I can go! Aren't you going to say something?"

"What is there to say? I knew you would be going to Hogwarts."

"You mean you knew about this special plan?"

"No, I didn't. I just knew Dumbledore would never keep you away. Now as soon as your mother gets home, I will explain it all to her. You on the other hand, are going to bed."

As Remus lay in his warm covers and thought of what his mum would say when she found out. He just could not take his mind off of Hogwarts. He heard the front open and sat upright in excitement. Remus heard it shut again and then he heard his dad's voice. _Good, he was telling her everything. _Remus fell into a deep sleep and dreamed what it would be like aboard the school train.

**1 Month Later**

Remus paced up and down his bedroom. He listened intently for any sign of his mum. The moment she arrived home from Mrs. Jenkins tea party they were going to Diagon Alley and then off to Hogwarts. His dad had promised to meet at platform nine and three quarters.

The rug in the middle of his bedroom was starting to wear down due to his constant pacing. Remus glanced out the window then dashed into the sitting room to look in the fireplace. _She should be home any moment. _He thought.

He glanced at Achilles perched on the mantelpiece and threw him a treat. If only he had the patience of the owl!

Finally there was a loud _pop _and Lucilla Lupin stood in the middle of the house. She looked over at Remus, who was clutching an extremely crumpled piece of parchment.

"Am I to assume that mess of a thing in your hand is your Hogwarts letter?"

Remus nodded vigorously and crammed it in the pocket of his muggle jeans. His mum signaled for him to get his things and he dashed off to his bedroom. He already had several of the books and had piled them neatly inside his trunk along with a few other ones he wanted to bring. There were also his trainers, socks and other necessary items.

He sprinted down the hall dragging his heavy trunk and followed his mum into the fireplace.

"Oh no Remus. Since you have your trunk we are going to the Leaky Caldron first. You need to go separately with it. Just say The Leaky Caldron very clearly. THE LEAKY CAULRON!"

And she was gone in a flash of green. Remus had never flooed on his own but stepped right into the green fire nonetheless.

**The Leaky Caldron**

Remus slowly opened his eyes and peered into the familiar pub. His dad had come in here many times after a long day of work and Remus would greet him here if his mum were shopping.

The young wizard could next be found in Flourish and Blotts, the store where he first met James. After he had found all of his schoolbooks he was trying to persuade his mother to buy him a collection (and special edition) of _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them. _It had every edition ever made including the new special edition book. He was practically on his knees begging for them. His puppy eyes, however, didn't lower Lucilla.

"Remus, I said no! We already bought your birthday gift and that isn't even for another 3 weeks! These schoolbooks aren't free either." She set her features into a stern frown and shooed her boy back to the creature shelf.

Now that Remus was extremely miffed he didn't bother to ask for ice cream from Flortescues. He trudged into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions after his mum and let Mrs. Malkin fuss over finding him the best robes. They didn't buy fitted robes of course but they also didn't buy used. Once they had found his three school work robes and black hat they went Ollivanders. Remus literally ran smack into a boy. He was thrown to the ground and the other boy to whom he had run into was offering him a hand up. Once he was standing up properly the boy smiled, his worried features gone.

"Hullo! That was quite a bump! Are you going to Hogwarts? I am. Just got my wand of course." He proudly showed a dark brown and long wand. When the black haired boy caught Remus's surprised look he quickly informed Remus who he was.

"By the way I'm Sirius. Here you want to see my wand?" Not waiting for a reply he shoved the wand into Remus's hand, who jumped in surprise as it turned into a minuscule silver lizard. Said Sirius doubled up with laughter at the shocked expression on the werewolf's face. But the laughter was cut short as an agonized one replaced it. The young sandy haired boy groaned in pain and then yelped as the pain became more intense and he dropped it. Lucilla was looking at her son in concern and the black haired boy was looking confused.

"That's weird. It was just silver. There is nothing in it I swear!" Remus looked at the boy with wide eyes and then at his palm and gasped, again. There was a large bluish black welt where the lizard had been sitting. Lucilla saw it to and marched Remus into a secluded corner of the already empty wand shop leaving the anonymous Sirius looking dumbfounded at there backs.

"Mum, it was the lizard wasn't it? That boy, Sirius said it was pure silver. It hurts werewolves doesn't it? I read that is the only kind of knife that can kill a werewolf. (Except spells of course)

Lucilla looked down into the green gray eyes of her son and nodded. He sighed.

"You don't think that boy will figure it out? Do you?"

"Of course not Remus. Now lets get your wand."

Half an hour later they exited the shop with a mahogany wand, 11 ½ inches, unicorn tail core. They then spent another hour buying the rest of his school supplies and ended up in his father's owl store. They left there with a rusty red horned owl. It was about the size of cat. As they were headed toward The Leaky Caldron entrance again Remus spotted James. His mum agreed to wait inside a moment. Remus ran toward James then noticed he was in a deep conversation with another person. He turned around went into the pub. I

If he had looked closer he would have recognized the black haired boy named Sirius.

**Kings Cross Station, London**

Remus looked around the muggle station and looked for the barrier that would lead to platform 9 ¾. His mother had seemed to have found it and he hurried after her. The place was packed with muggles and he had no idea of how they were supposed to pass through unnoticed. His mother still moved toward it unrelenting.

"Remus just run at it quick as to not attract attention" she yelled in his direction and then she disappeared through the solid brick pillar. Remus looked around and then charged toward the barrier. He felt rather stupid really. He was starting to wonder when he would crash when he suddenly found the Hogwarts Express Standing in front of him magnificently and all of its smoke billowing around proudly.

James Potter was standing in front of the steps to the train gazing around. Will had already disappeared within the train and James was just letting it soak in. he had 7 years of wonderful prank making and fun times to live through. He couldn't wait. Finally after being shoved rather rudely by a black haired girl he walked on to the train. There were students milling about everywhere, finding friends, and finding compartments that were empty. The small messy haired wizard found a completely empty compartment toward the back of the train car and heaved is trunk up into the rack. He made himself comfortable and waited for friends to show up.

The black haired boy named Sirius was standing in a line waiting to get on the train. He wasn't really happy at the moment because his mind was filed with a great many things. Many of them disturbing. He was mainly worrying about the sorting because he was sure he would be put in Slytherin. His family was purely pure blood and the kind that hated everything else. They had all been in Slytherin since the school had been started. On the same subject he was worried about his relations. Especially Bellatrix. She was his cousin and she loved to pick on him since he hated Slytherins. She was a first year though and wouldn't have any special privileges.

By this time Sirius found himself aboard the train and being shoved toward the end. He tried to get back to the front but then spotted James in the second to last compartment. He had only met him that morning in Diagon Alley but they were so similar they became instant friends. Thinking of Diagon Alley made Sirius think of that sandy haired boy he had tricked in front of Ollivanders. He had spent an hour trying to figure out why the boy had been hurt by the lizard but he could only guess. (He hardly ever read any books, especially about magical creatures.) He was momentarily brought out of his reverie when James addressed him.

"Hey Sirius! Is there a reason you look like you are sleep walking?"

'Just thinking about school. You know the sorting."

James nodded understandingly and helped Sirius put his trunk in the rack. They then sat down and Sirius continued to wonder about the sandy haired boy.

Speaking of which…

The exact boy he had wondering about entered the compartment. He was looking straight at James and didn't even seem to know that Sirius was there.

James turned toward his black haired friend and Remus jumped in surprise at the sight of him.

Remus had been talking to James about going through the barrier and hadn't thought there was anyone else in the compartment. He stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the boy's appearance. _He knew this boy! Sirius. _

James was looking between his two friends, staring at their signs of recognition. It suddenly clicked in his mischievous brain and he wheeled at Remus.

"You know Sirius? How…"

Remus slowly tore his eyes off the said boy and, still dumfounded, replied.

"I ran into him in Diagon Alley. He sort of introduced himself."

"What do you mean sort of?" James was obviously confused. Sirius looked like he wanted to say something but Remus answered James before Sirius could tell him about the lizard.

"He only told me his first name and then my mom dragged me away. He doesn't even know my name." He turned toward Sirius. "By the way, my name is Remus Lupin."

"Pleasure to meet you…properly." He smiled confidently and stuck out his hand.

Remus reluctantly grasped the boy's hand with his _right. _James' face broke into a toothy smile.

"Great! We can hang out all year! Just the three of us"

Sirius was digging into his trunk and pulled out a new pack of exploding snap and an extremely old chessboard.

"Which one" he enquired, holding them out. Remus had never played the funny card game before so they attempted to teach him. They spent several hours getting their muggle clothes and eyebrows singed.

After a while the trolley lady stopped buy and they bought a handful of chocolate frogs and caldron cakes. As they were munching and joking Sirius suddenly spoke up. Well he was the one telling most of the jokes but he suddenly got serious and said something unexpected.

"It's Black by the way."

Remus looked at him, confused.

"What is?"

Sirius refused to say more and James piped up.

"His _last_ name. He didn't want you to know it because…well because it embarrasses him."

Sirius gave a small grunt. Remus stared at his new friend. He wasn't usually so quiet.

"Why"

James started to say something but Sirius cut him off.

"Because of my stupid family. I'm sure you know the name." He replied croakily. He gazed toward Remus and the sandy haired boy nodded. Sirius heaved a huge sigh and continued.

"Well they have been purebloods since purebloods were invented. They also have been in slimy Slytherin since Hogwarts existed. Before that they went to Durmsrtang. A school that actually teaches the dark arts! Anyway they all hate me. Even my dear old mum. Well especially my mum. She was so surprised when I told her that no, I didn't want to be in Slytherin. They have as good as disowned me and given the family name to Reg." he noticed Remus' questioning look and added, "My brother Regulus. He's the goody two shoes in an evil sort of way."

Remus sat in the silence and reflected on what Sirius had told him. That was almost worse than being a werewolf. _Almost._

James looked out the darkened window and spotted the lights of the magnificent castle.

"Hey guys I think we should put on our robes."

They both acquiesced and rummaged through their trunks. As they were leaving their compartment with their trunks and pets (Remus had named his reddish owl Menelaus) Remus barely contained his giddiness.

_He was going to Hogwarts._


	6. Chapter 5:Hogwarts and Close Calls

**Disclaimer-**You know it really is too bad I don't own all this Harry Potter stuff.

**A/N- **Sorry for the amount of time it took me to update last chapter. So to make up for it this is going to be a really good chapter. (Longer too!) Please Review and tell me if it was. Well Hope you enjoy it!

**DD-** Thanks for that review! Here is my new chapter. I worked on it almost straight for two days! (Besides Homework) Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts and Close Calls**

Remus stepped out of the boat that had brought them across the dark, calm waters of the lake. He gazed in awe at the huge castle. It was exactly how he had imagined it when he read _Hogwarts, A History_. James and Sirius stepped out after him and gaped at the monstrous building. They then continued to follow the grounds keeper, Harold Jenkins, into a torch lit tunnel and then to an oak door. Harold knocked 3 times and a stern witch wearing deep green robes opened the door. The first years followed her until they were standing in front of 2 even bigger doors. Remus knew these led to the great hall, where they would be sorted into their houses.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the head of house of Gryffindor and transfiguration teacher. In a moment you walk in a single line through these doors. I will then call your names one at a time to be sorted. Understood?'

There was a mumble of agreement and the brown haired witch marched off.

Several minutes later found Alred, Chase being sorted into Hufflepuff. A blond haired witch with rosy cheeks stood up and cheered at the staff table. James leaned next to his friends.

"That must be Professor Elliot. She is Head of…"

"Hufflepuff. She also teaches Potions." Remus finished. They turned toward Sirius only to find an extremely pale boy in his place.

"What's wrong mate?' James enquired.

Sirius only muttered an inaudible grunt and continued to stare at the stool with the now vacant hat.

"Black, Bellatrix" was shouted out and his two friends followed his gaze and realized a pale, black haired girl with heavy eye lids was walking up to the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat opened the tear and shouted the word before the hat was barely on her head. Bellatrix smiled and hoped over to the designated table.

Sirius was really scared now. If it was possible he was even whiter than before and looked dead. He really wanted to turn tail and run. McGonagall opened her mouth once again and condemned Sirius.

"Black, Sirius"

The usually jolly boy stalked up to the stool and slowly set the hat on his head.

Sirius stared out at the great hall and waited for the hat to speak. He suddenly heard a whispering in his head. _Ahh. Another Black. You should be put in Slytherin. _Sirius argued back with all his mental ability. He heard the voice again. _Why, this is strange. A pure Black. Still you are ambitious. But there are others things in here…but still… I got it! _Sirius held his breath; ready to go to the table he had been dreading since he knew he was a Black.

By now though Sirius was turning slightly blue because the hat was not responding as if it was changing its mind. Now Sirius was getting anxious. He couldn't hold his breath much longer.

Back in the first years…

"What is he doing?'

"I don't know. Do you think he's okay?"

"Should we go up there?"

" I'm not sure. McGonagall can handle it."

"Yah…wait he's turning purple!"

James and Remus had been sincerely worried about their new friend and were ready to rip the hat off his head when…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius practically fell off the stool in surprise. He breathed in every bit of air he had lost. He then pulled the hat off his head and jumped down to the Gryffindor table, which was cheering. He suddenly gained his normal self-back and started talking to everyone. The hall hushed again and Cadwaller, Jane was sorted to Slytherin. Then Everest, Daniel was put into Ravenclaw.

Remus was half way through a sigh of relief when he remembered he still had to be sorted. He had been so busy worrying about Sirius that hadn't had any time to think about his own sorting. He started to panic. Suddenly his startled shock was cut short as his name was announced to the hall.

"Lupin, Remus!"

The small sandy haired boy slowly moved toward the stool. Then he quickened his pace, deciding to get it over with as soon as possible. He suddenly was sitting on the stool and the hat slipped down over his head. It covered his face so that he could not see the many faces staring at him.

_Hmm. Lupin is it? Hasn't been a Lupin here for many a long year._

_So where should I put you?_

The voice in the hat sounded not all that different from an old slithering snake. Remus imagined an old withered man was talking to him. Yet he was sly and knew everything.

_Please sir, anywhere, just not Sly…_

_Slytherin? Many young ones ask for the same thing while others have far too many ambitious desires not to be put there. And sir… that's interesting. You have respect yet I sense courage. But there is something else in here too. Yes this is strange. Never seen this in a students mind before…_

Remus was starting to get nervous now. His palms were soaked with sweat and he had no idea what the old hat was talking about. Then the voice came back. This time it was almost accusing.

_Ahhh. So. Young were wolf, daring to come to Hogwarts. Think you can actually sneak around once a month as a blood thirsty monster? Of course, I see there is a special plan for you. You are still a monster though. I'm surprised you came at all. What if you killed someone?_

A tear was starting to trickle down Remus' cheek and he pulled the hat even lower. The hat had once again started talking; now it seemed almost apologetic.

_My my dear boy. I didn't expect this. Forgive me; it is not in my nature to be so mean. It seems you actually want to learn. You long to be here and soak up knowledge actually. Well! What am I doing? You've still got to be sorted! Well with what you go through…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus' world was flooded with light and noise as the hat was yanked off his head by a very relieved looking Professor McGonagall.

"Good to see you're back Mr. Lupin and that you are in my house."

The young wizard looked at his watch and realized he had been under the hat for almost ten minuets. He nodded at the professor and walked jerkily toward Sirius at the Gryffindor table. The young Black heir was smiling jubilantly and waving his pointy hat in the air.

Once the hall was silent again Malfoy, Lucius was stuck into Slytherin. Several more students were sorted and then a short, watery eyed boy named Pettigrew, Peter came to Gryffindor. Sirius snickered at this and commented that the boy looked to useless and whimpy to be considered one of them.

Next came the moment the two friends had waited for. James was being sorted. They had nothing to worry about though as he quickly came and sat next to them. After the last first year (Snape, Severus) had been sorted the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood up and gave a quick speech about start of term notices. No one was really paying attention, they were all waiting (and dreaming of) for the fabled feast. When he finally sat down the glorious food appeared and all boredom disappeared.

Sirius was digging into a juicy ham while the Pettigrew boy was timidly nibbling on some unknown vegetable. James had already downed a large plate of mashed potatoes, 3 chicken legs and 2 goblets of Pumpkin juice. He looked up from his mountain of food to make one comment.

"Man! This stuff is way better than what my mum cooks!"

He then dug back in. Remus was dining on lamb chops, a certain weakness of his. He had only really started liking them since he was _seven_. He smiled to himself at James' comment and took a swig of pumpkin juice. A seventh boy with auburn hair was busy telling Sirius (who wasn't listening) all about every professor and their job.

"…and that over there is Professor Fredricks. He teaches Astronomy. He is also the head of Ravenclaw. Next to him is Professor Alan. That's his first name but he is so darn friendly he wouldn't care if you called him a bloody Slytherin! Well he might… anyway he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. And then…ARGH!"

By this time Sirius had understood the deranged boy was talking to him. He had "accidentally" dropped some curious looking powder on his steak. The boy hadn't noticed and kept eating. His skin was now turning a delicate shade of blue. Lucky for Sirius, the prefect didn't put two and two together and could only lament over his colorful skin. The logical thing to do of course for a person in his steak was to blame the helpless steak. He then spent the rest of the feast warning all the Gryffindors not to eat the steak.

Sirius was doubled up with laughter and was soon joined by James and Remus. The watery eyed boy seemed to think it was hilarious too and joined in with a squeaky laugh. They spent the rest of the dinner making introductions to Peter Pettigrew. It turned out he loved pranks as well and loved to get away with things. He also seemed to have a great since of humor. Sirius finally accepted him as a human and fellow Gryffindor but said he would get back to them on the topic of letting him join their "group".

Once the dessert had vanished and the plates were sparkling again Dumbledore stood again and dismissed them. Remus and his friends followed the now blue skinned prefect out of the Great Hall and towards Gryffindor Tower. The castle was a magnificent place. It was also mysterious. Halfway up a staircase Sirius remembered had left the rest of his trick powder at the table. When he returned he said that he had passed the same walls they had but there had been a door in the left hand corridor that he could have sworn was not there before.

Once they reached the said tower they found them selves face to face with a fat lady in a pink dress. She was in a portrait if course. The prefect (whose them they found out to be Nathan Green) gave the lady a password (Coraggio e Lealtà) and crawled through a hole in the wall that led into a cheery looking room. There were plush red couches in front of a blazing fire and several small tables with chairs to study at. At the back of the common room were two stair cases leading in opposite directions.

As the Nathan soon explained, they led to the girls and boys dorms. Then he left to unpack their things. Remus was in a room with all the other first year boys. That included James, Sirius, and Peter. They started unpacking on their four poster beds.

Remus had only just started when a knock resounded on the door. Peter scurried over to it and found Professor McGonagall staring sternly down at him.

"I need to see Mr. Lupin. Now"

Peter was shocked a teacher had spoken to him and froze but everyone in the bedroom heard anyway. Remus timidly stepped out. He had a hunch of what this was about but didn't bring it up. McGonagall was already motioning for him to follow. They left the common room and came in front of a tapestry around the corner and down the corridor. It had a picture of a lake under a full moon. There was a large oak tree overhanging the water and fairies flying from in it (literally). The professor pulled the tapestry aside to reveal… absolutely nothing but a bare stone wall. She pulled out her wand and tapped the three stones in front of her each once. Then a small hole appeared in the wall. It grew bigger and bigger until she could walk in it and only bend her head. Remus understood that he was to follow and walked into the torch lit tunnel.

It seemed like he had only been in there a few moments when he came to a door. The door opened as McGonagall stepped out of the tunnel. Remus noticed she no longer had to duck. The tunnel must have grown with them. They now were standing in the almost deserted Entry Hall. There were only two other people there. Professor Dumbledore and a witch.

His head of house was walking briskly toward the Headmaster and the woman that accompanied him. The first thin anyone said was,

"Do you remember how to get here?" Dumbledore stared down at him.

"Yes Sir."

"Jolly Good! Remus there is someone I think you better meet." he motioned toward the curt woman beside him. "This is Poppy Pomfrey or Madam Pomfrey. She is the school nurse and will take care of you once a month. I suppose you know what I am talking about?"

Remus nodded his sandy head of hair. Dumbledore continued speaking.

"Now it is extremely important that you keep this quiet. Not a soul must know. Not even your closest friends. The danger is imaginable if someone came across you on the full moon. Now every eve of the full moon you are go through that passage Professor McGonagall just showed you and meet Poppy here. She will escort you outside to the place you will transform. Once you assumed the shape of the wolf you can stay in the house we have built. Then Madam Pomfrey will heal your wounds as best she can and return you to the castle. Can you make it from here to your dorm after transforming?"

Remus looked around at thee adults that had done so much for him. He didn't want to make them do any more. He wasn't completely honest when he said, "Yes"

Professor Dumbledore nodded and added one last thing before leaving to a door on his left.

"The full moon is tomorrow. I suggest you rest up, Remus." Then he was gone.

McGonagall led him back through the tunnel and left him at the fat lady's painting. After uttering the pass word to a drunken woman (She was celebrating the start of term with her friend Violet.) he climbed through the hole and up to his dorm. The moment the door was opened he was buried under questions.

_Darn. _

Remus simply stared at them all, his brain working double time. If he neglected to tell them any thing they would be suspicious.

"I… I was discussing my schedule with Professor McGonagall. She was unclear about a few things."

They seemed satisfied and started putting their pajamas on. Remus still had unpacking to do. He suddenly remembered a spell for easy organization that he had been longing to try.

"Correctio!"

His belongings went zooming in to their proper places and he scrambled into his pajamas and bed. He took the Headmasters advice and slept soundly right up until breakfast the next morning.

Remus was awoken ten minutes till breakfast by Sirius. The young Black was leaning

over him with his hand suspended directly over Remus' stomach.

"Oy! Sirius what are you doing!"

"I was trying to hypnotize you to wake up! Come on it's almost time for breakfast!"

The energetic wizard ran out of the room. James smiled from across the room at Remus and followed Sirius out the door. Remus noticed Peter was already and proceeded to get ready for the day.

Once he had ran out of the room Sirius had run all the way out of the common room. Then he had slowed all the way down and was taking a breather.

_Whew, that was close!_

He had been trying to look at Remus' left hand. He was still curious about the welt his prank had caused. He had been reaching over to view his arm when the boy's eyes had flown open.

_Geez, that kid has great instincts!_

Sirius continued down to the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. James came and sat next to him not soon after.

"Mate, what did you do? I can tell you lied to Remus up there."

Sirius stared at his new friend. No one had ever found out when he had lied before. This kid was good. Too good. _Should I tell Him?_

"Sorry. I did lie. I wasn't trying to hypnotize him."

James smirked at and was about reply when Remus sat down. He would have continued but he was shocked by how ragged he looked. A few of his old potion explosion scars were redder than normal.

"What happened to you?"

"Sorry?"

"I mean look at you! You look half dead!"

"Do I?"

"Hey! You do!"

"Well thanks Sirius."

"I'm not kidding though Rem. Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yep. Thanks anyway James."

Remus hid himself behind a mountain of pancakes and left the other two to wonder. How could he have been so stupid! Of course his friends were bound to notice! He needed to start cooking up lies and excuses. Now.

The two other boys were drawn away from their friend as McGonagall came up to them with their schedules.

"Hmm… Fist class is Potions and it's with the Slytherins. I wonder what Elliot is like."

"Probably will make you fall in love with her."

"I resent that Sirius. I will make her fall in love with me."

Remus snickered through a mouth full of bacon. A girl with brown hair and green eyes walked up to James.

"Excuse me. Can I have the Pumpkin juice? Peter drank all of it at our end."

James was absolutely captivated by the girl in front of him. Sirius nudged him and he regained his senses and handed her the pitcher.

"Thank You. I Suppose I'll be seeing you in potions."

Then she walked away. James stared aghast at her.

"Remind me to thank Peter. Sirius you better let him join our group."

"Why?"

"He just introduced me to the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts."

"That would be Lily Evans. She's a first year." Remus stated.

"How do you know that?"

"She was sorted last night of course. You two were too busy day dreaming about Professor Elliot to notice."

James turned a slight shade of red and muttered something they couldn't quite make out.

Remus smiled anyway and reminded himself how lucky he was to have friends.

(Even if he had to lie to them once a month.)

An hour later found all the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years sitting in a brightly lit classroom on the third floor. Remus, Sirius, and James were all sitting at along and skinny table with four chairs on one side. After coming in late, Peter had also sat with them. All 4 of them were now brewing an extremely simple sleeping draught. Professor Elliot was pacing up and down the rows of tables and checking their progress. James looked up every now and then to glance at Lily who was already done with her perfect potion. She was now chatting quietly with the professor. Across the room a greasy boy was working feverishly on his almost done potion. He then started scribbling away on an already beat up book.

Remus had been avoiding using his left hand since the contact with silver but it was getting more and more difficult not to use it. While trying to move his cauldron closer to him he accidentally grabbed the heavy brass object with both hands. A searing pain shot through his left hand as he suddenly remembered the large welt.

As he gasped rather loudly in pain he managed to steady the caldron. Sirius immeadiatly looked up and jumped a little at the pained look on his friends face. He was holding his left arm and Sirius suddenly remembered. He noticed the welt was still there and it was still as blue and black as ever. James and Peter also looked up and James asked what was wrong.

"Nothing."

"Come on there has got to be something." Peter stated.

Remus was saved from any further questions when Professor Elliot came walking over.

"Be quiet boys or I'll have to take points. No more loud comments either". She said looking down at Remus.

"Sorry."

Remus mentally sighed in relief. She had just thought they had been messing around.

His friends didn't dare talk again so Remus was free for a while. He constantly hid his left hand under the cloth for wiping up messes.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully until right before dinner. Remus and his friends were on their way to dinner when they heard a drawling voice from behind them. There was also an air of nobility in it.

"Oh look, its little Mr. Traitor Black and his blood traitor friends.

Sirius spun around, ready to jinx who ever had said spoken. Remus grabbed at him to keep him from doing anything rash. But James had also drawn his wand.

The boy who had talked had incredibly white blond hair and an extremely pale face. He also wore what looked like a permanent sneer.

"Malfoy" Sirius snarled.

"You disgrace my name by uttering it Black traitor. How much are you paying these thick heads to be your "friends"?"

That broke the last straw. Sirius pointed his wand straight at the boy's nose.

"Furnuculus!"

Large Boils started to sprout like daisies all over Malfoy's face. He started to moan in pain but fought back anyway. He aimed and attacked.

"Tarantallegra!"

The spell missed and hit James instead. His legs started jerking uncontrollably and he fell flat on the stone floor, his legs still dancing wildly.

By this time several students had noticed a duel was going on and had taken sides. Several of Malfoy's friends stepped out and raised their wands. They were third years and knew a good deal more magic.

"Potificus Totalis!" Sirius yelled before they could get any closer. The fatter one who looked more like an over grown gorilla snapped his legs and arms to his side and fell backward, frozen. A skinnier and more intelligent looking boy with brown hair sneered at Sirius.

"Rectumsempra!" he hollered.

Sirius was suddenly taken with an extreme case of giggles. He wouldn't stop laughing even when Professors McGonagall and Sigulson. (Head of Slytherin and teacher of Arithmacy) The blue skinned prefect was leading them.

"Here they are Professor! They didn't even hear me yelling at them!"

"Thank you very much Mr. Karlson. Go to dinner all of you. Except you seven boys!"

Remus stared hot faced at the ground as the school passed around him

"What on earth were you boys thinking! Starting a duel in the middle of the Entrance Hall!" (Giggles)

"They obviously wanted some fame. But they don't need to worry. These Gryffindor boys will be spending all day scrubbing the school with out magic. Soon every one will all about you." (More giggles)

The man with dark brown hair who was rumored to favor Slytherin horribly hadn't won yet though. But he had for the moment.

"Professor, could you please free my friends from their jinxes?"

"What? Oh! Of course Mr. Lupin!" Professor Mcgonagall first lifted the leg jerk curse and then the giggles.

"Now look here Jordon! You can't go around only disciplining my students! I will take care of them and you of yours! But first. 50 points from each student who cast a spell toward another student. Who did?"

"Professor Sigulson! That Black boy hexed me first! Then he got Goyle!"

"Well, then how did they get cursed?" McGonagall challenged.

Peter spoke up for the first time.

"Malfoy provoked Sirius. Then his buffoon friends came on us. Malfoy hit James and that boy named Nott hit Sirius!"

"Alright so that is 115 points from Slytherin…"

"What!" Malfoy was fuming. (Nobody had bothered to remove his boils.)

"You provoked Mr. Black, Lucius. So that is 15 points. Also 100 points from Gryffindor-Yes Potter, my own house- and 25 points for them because Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew tried to restrain their friends. The head boy informed me of that. Now Jordon you may force you boys to clean the castle but I am of the opinion they have had enough punishment with detentions I am giving. 1 for each Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, and Mr. Black."

Sigulson turned around and swept toward dinner, his Slytherins following him. McGonagall turned toward Remus.

"Mr. Lupin, I don't think you want to be late for your prior engagements. Your dinner was brought to your room. Hurry there and back. And I do mean hurry!"

With that she left the four boys standing in the empty hall.

"What did she mean Remus?"

Remus prepared himself and told them the lie he had been preparing all day.

"My Aunt Nicole died yesterday, as I found out to day. That's what I gasped about in potions. I had found the letter wedged in my potions book. I think Menelaus had accidentally dropped it in my bag. Any way her funeral is tonight and it's in Hogsmeade. Bye. As you heard I have to hurry.'

He scurried to his hidden passage and went through the door that appeared after he asked it to. In 5 minutes he was back in the Entry hall, waiting for Poppy Pomfrey. He didn't have to wait long as she came bustling out of another passageway.

"Well good evening Remus. Oh, well I suppose it's not that good for you."

"I try not to think of it."

"Well of course. Now follow me."

They walked across the dim grounds and towards a large tree Remus hadn't noticed before. It was swaying violently even though there was no wind. He had never read about this tree in _Hogwarts, A History_ before. Once they were much closer Madam Pomfrey grasped a long stick and prodded a knob on the bottom of the tree. It suddenly froze. Then Remus noticed a dark hole that was obviously some kind of passageway. Madam Pomfrey motioned for him to enter.

"I can not follow you in case you transform suddenly. At the end of the tunnel is a door. Behind that door is the living room of a house. The house has two levels of furnished rooms. Once you have regained your usual self come back up the tunnel. Good Luck."

She squeezed his hand and he went down the dark tunnel. Everything was just like she said and he was saddened to know he would be tearing the little house apart. Remus took off his school robes so he was just wearing pants and his collared shirt. Then he sat in the middle of the house and waited.

He was there for ten minutes when the whole house was suddenly brighter. He braced himself for the familiar pain. For the 49th time his spine cracked and readjusted itself. For the 49th time his whole body was twisted and mutilated. Even though he knew the pain that still didn't stop it from hurting. He tried to scream out but his body was changing. Instead he just wheezed and coughed up blood. Two moments later he was a fully transformed were wolf and had no control over himself.

Up in the Castle…

James lay in his four poster bed wondering how long a funeral could possibly be. When they got back from dinner the three friends had decided to stay up and wait for Remus. They wanted to be able to comfort him.

The messy haired boy looked over at Peter. He was asleep. _Well it is 12:57. _Then he looked over at Sirius. The boy's eyes were closed but he could tell he was awake. Sirius obviously felt his gaze and opened his eyes. They looked at each other a moment and then Sirius beckoned James to sit on his bed.

"Look, mate, I don't think Remus is at a funeral."

"What!"

"Actually I know he isn't."

"How? Wait should we wake Peter?"

"Nah. He was tired. Anyway. You know how Remus told us he found the letter in his book bag during potions?"

James nodded, having no clue where he was going with it.

"Well that's why he gasped right?"

"Right"

"Wrong. He gasped because he accidentally used his left hand to pick his caldron up."

"So. Wait, why does that matter?"

"Um… lets think he has a big black and blue…"

"Ohh! A welt! Yah, I saw that yesterday. So you're saying he used his left hand and it really hurt. What's wrong with that?"

Sirius hit himself on the head and continued.

"Well the other day when I met you in Diagon Alley I actually met Remmy first. I was walking out of Ollivanders…"

They spent another half hour discussing it. In the end James thought he had only lied about reading the letter in class. He was also positive Sirius had accidentally messed his fake wand up. Other than that their best friend was perfectly normal. Sirius half believed what James said but still wasn't quite sure. The next morning he would ask Peter and the watery eyed boy would agree with James.

Remus lay in the middle of the little house, exhausted and hurt (badly. But he was glad to be human again and attempted to pull his robes back on. Madam Pomfrey would be out for him in any moment. It hurt unbearably to walk but Remus was set. He limped out of the house, tripping on broken pieces of furniture strewn here and there on the floor. He finally saw the end of the tunnel and tried to speed up. Once he reached the opening Madam Pomfrey pulled him through. She took one look at him and refused to let him walk all the way to the dormitory by himself. Remus protested in every way he could, telling her she needed to sleep and she finally agreed to walk him just through his secret passage. She applied some strange orangish goop to all of his cuts and even his old scars and they proceded up to the castle.

His two friends had fallen asleep only an hour before and never saw him painfully change out of his blood stained clothes and fall into his bed. He didn't actually fall asleep until breakfast was only an hour away.

**Someplace else in a Far corner of the World…**

Fenrir Grayback stood amongst his fellow werewolves. They had all been summoned to come after they transformed again. Now he was looking out on a pack of wounded and scared men. Fenrir was different though from all of them. He was the one who had met the young and ambitious boy a couple years ago. Their "friendship" had grown until Grayback completely trusted the now young man. He was smart and sly. He also wanted what Fenrir wanted. Complete Domination and elimination of all the petty wizards who walked on the earth. (That included every one except werewolves and evil cut throats.)

This boy had formed a tight knit circle of followers and had christened them his Death Eaters. They each had been marked with a special tattoo to summon them to him. Fenrir was among these. The other werewolves were not. But they were part of the grand sceam of things. The young man had confided in Grayback to gather them all. Every single were wolf. He soon would be his most trusted friend.

Too bad for him that Lord Voldemort doesn't have friends.

**A/N** Hoped you liked it! The whole thing with Voldemort has to do with Remus since he is a werewolf. That won't be big till later though. Well the Marauders are sort of formed in the next chapter (Not the animagus and werewolf parts) Please Review!


	7. Chapter6:Secrets

**Disclaimer-** Harry Potter does not belong to me and never will. (And it's too bad too.)

**Kristen- **Thank you for reviewing. I sure hope this story is interesting! Here is the next Chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**DD-** What kind of questions did you have? Well thanks for the review!

Chapter 6: Secrets

Remus sat in the back of the class during Defense Against the Dark Arts and pretended he was cold so he could pull his scarf up over some of his nastier scars. He had already been at Hogwarts 3 ½ months so he had transformed 4 times. (Last night had been the full moon) The last two times he simply snuck away from his friends. It was harder to avoid the fact he had so many scars. He just didn't talk about it and hoped they looked them over. Remus still did everything in his power to hide them. Madam Pomfrey had tried a concealing charm but it had no effect.

It was the middle of the last month of the term and Remus was glad he wouldn't have to transform while he was at home. Sirius and Peter had promised to visit a dozen times. (This made Remus even more relieved that there was no full moon.) James was going to stay with his relatives in Switzerland while Will (his older brother) spent the vacation looking up different career paths.

Professor Alan finished assigning homework and dismissed them. There was a scraping of chairs as all the students rushed to lunch. Remus slowly got up and followed behind them. James, Sirius, and peter were all waiting for him outside the class room. They looked around then dragged him into an empty broom cupboard. he gasped painfully as he was shoved into a wall.

"What's wrong Rem?"

He recognized James' voice. Then Sirius'

"Yah, you look awful."

"We couldn't let you ignore it." Peter's.

Remus drew a deep breath and winced the others noticed it and gave him some room.

They sat in complete silence for several long moments then Remus spoke.

"Thanks guys for caring about me. I'm fine, really."

"Sure ya are." Sirius' voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No really. I am. It's just a few scrapes. I'll be fine."

He could tell James was about to say something but he stood up and stopped him.

"I'm hungry. I heard there are lamb chops for lunch."

Then he left the tiny closet as fast as he could, leaving his friends in a stunned silence.

15 minutes later Remus was sitting at their table and eating very slowly. He noticed his three mates coming toward him and he made room for them. It seemed that they had decided not to mention it again and acted like it had never happened. (Except for the fact that every once in a while they would look at him strangely.)

The next two weeks passed with out any more mentions of his scars and very uneventfully. It was the day they were going to leave and the whole castle was in an uproar. The students that were staying for Christmas stood around the castle saying goodbye. No one else bothered to since they would say bye on the train.

Remus was helping Peter finish packing when the not so blue anymore skinned prefect came dashing into the room. He was holding his throat and staring madly around. he looked as if he wanted to say something yet he wouldn't say it.

"What's wrong Nathan?"

He pointed to his throat then across the hall to where lily Evans was standing. Peter spoke up.

"What, did Lily kiss you?"

Nathan waved his arms around madly and left the room.

"What's wrong with him?"

Remus wondered the same thing until they heard Lily's voice coming closer to their room.

"What is she doing coming in here? She's not allowed."

"Actually Peter she is."

Peters retort was cut off when Lily's voice started yelling at a couple of first years. Something was wrong she would never do that. Then it got weirder. Nathan started yelling at Lily telling her to stop yelling at the first years for something so ridiculous. James then started yelling at…Lily? This was starting to get weird so Remus and Peter decided to actually see what was going on out in the common room.

When they got there they were shocked, it turned out Nathan was the one standing by the first years and starring angrily at them. Lilt and James were on the other side of the room glaring daggers at Nathan. Remus stared at James.

"James what…"

"Someone thought it was funny to switch my voice around!"

Nathan had answered but when Remus looked at him, he whispering something at a first year. He then looked at Lily and she was fuming. It suddenly clicked and He asked Nathan a question.

"What happened Nate?"

He looked reluctant to answer but spoke up in a very Lilyish voice.

"Someone (regrettably I don't know who) played a prank on me and switched my voice for Lily's!"

"What do you mean; they played a prank on you! They played it on me as well! Except I have a good idea who and I'm not telling you!" Lily shrieked.

The two looked as if they were going to curse each other. Remus glanced at his watch and jumped. It was already 9:59. The train left at 10:30 so the students left for Hogsmeade at ten o'clock sharp. He was about to mention this when Sirius ran through the portrait hole and yelled at every one.

"McGonagall is coming! She says every Gryffindor better be heading for The Entrance Hall or she is going to keep every one of them here!" There was an immediate stop to the yelling and everyone scrambled around fetching their stuff. Once they were all down stairs, the school walked toward the train station.

30 minutes later found Remus, Peter and James in the very last compartment of the train. They were wondering where Sirius was when he suddenly arrived at the door and slid it open. To the surprise of everyone James stood up and glared at him. Then he did something they had never seen him do before.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU SIRIUS BLACK!"

There was a stunned silence. Sirius looked confused and glanced at his other friends, who looked just as confused as he was.

"Umm… What did I do?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT DID I DO? I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID THIS MORNING!"

"I ate breakfast, took a shower, packed up, noticed Nathan was being a real prat, fixed that…"

He was cut off by another yelling session.

"EXACTLY! YOU PRANKED LILY EVANS DIDN'T YOU! DIDN'T YOU! ADMIT IT!"

Sirius suddenly understood what James was so upset about.

"Oh…Well I never thought about that. I needed a girl and she was the closest one to Nate."

"OH SO YOU _USED _LILY AND THAT'S OKAY IS IT!"

Sirius was looking uncomfortable now and stammered out a response.

"Well… I…. mate I'm-"

"DON"T YOU "MATE" ME!"

Remus was starting to get a headache. He wanted to tell James to shut up seeing as Lily didn't even like him. He didn't have long to worry because the greasy haired boy from potions walked into the compartment. He looked rather lost. An irritated James looked his way.

"What do you want _Slytherin_?" The name rolled off his tongue like a disgusting swear word.

"I was just wondering if there was any room in your compartment."

"Well there obviously isn't any in here! Go away."

The boy was looking very hurt but he suddenly stuck a sneer on his face.

"I heard you yelling about that mudblood. She hates you. Didn't you know?"

Every other person in the compartment drew in a breath. James' face was a contorted mask of fury. The Slytherin boy noticed this and tried to shut the door, except Sirius' foot was in the way. He slammed the door hard on the foot and it sprang back. He looked up to see James' fist in his face.

"You evil…"

PUNCH

"Stinking…"

PUNCH

"Slimball…"

PUNCH

"And lying…"

SMACK

"Son of a..."

PUNCH

"Cockroach!"

There was a last resounding crack and the Slytherin's nose broke. Bright red blood flowed down his pale face and onto his black and green robes. The boy ran out the door, sobbing.

A small black book lay on the floor, specked by blood. Sirius stooped down and read the name inscribed on the front.

"Severus P. Snape. Huh… Hey! It's Snivellus Snape!"

James looked at him a second then started to crack up.

"That's a good one. The cry baby- Snivelus Snape!"

Sirius looked at his friend carefully then started to smile. He started to walk toward him then fell over. His foot was stinging painfully.

"Oww! That idiot smashed my foot! I won't be able to do anything for months!"

Remus smiled at his friend. After getting hurt all the time, he knew a few things about it.

"Don't worry it will be better in a few days. It's just swollen."

James grasped Sirius' hand and pulled him up.

"So do you forgive me?"

"No. I'll never forgive you. But you did sacrifice your foot to save Lily's dignity and honor so I guess we can be friends again."

Sirius smiled broadly, knowing James really had forgiven him.

They spent the rest of the trip planning their vacations and plotting what fun things they could do once they returned to Hogwarts. James had an idea about several hidden passageways he knew about and wanted to explore more. Sirius immediately agreed to it and Remus soon followed. Peter was a little more reluctant because he was afraid of getting lost. But he agreed anyway. Before they knew it, it was dark and they were pulling into King's Cross station. Once they had all quickly thrown off their robes and transferred to muggle clothes the four friends grabbed their luggage and got off the train.

As students were milling about locating their families, the four boys went with each other to make introductions and plans. On the way, they ran into Lily.

"Hey, Lil." James instantly said. Then he nudged Sirius.

"Hi Evans."

"Oh, um Hello, I guess." She looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't think of how. James prodded Sirius harder and he finally got the hint.

"Oh Lily… I guess I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have used you to get even with Nathan."

Sirius practically winced with every word he said. James clapped him on the back and smiled widely at Lily.

"Wow! Is this actually an apology coming from the infamous Sirius Black? Well if you are humbled that much I guess I can forgive you."

Then she continued walking toward her family without even glancing at James. Peter started snickering and when James asked him why he snorted rather loudly.

"You're just such a show off and she didn't even notice…or care."

James looked rather annoyed now and stalked away toward his parents. Once all the introductions had been made (or in Remus' case, greetings) his parents agreed to let him stay for a few days before he left for Switzerland. They then continued on toward Remus' family. They instantly agreed, being pleased Remus had managed to find so many good friends. Next came the Pettigrew's who were rather stiff necked but nice all the same. They said Peter could stay for a week at the most. His plump mother nodded and waved them away towards the Blacks.

On the way over Remus glanced at Sirius. He wasn't surprised to see his jaw was tight and he was staring firmly at his family. They did look rather forbidding and matched their family name. They all had black hair and black robes. Their skin was rather pale and they all looked had a sneer set firmly in place. First was a tall and boney man. He had black strands of hair that fell all the way to his shoulders. Next there was a perfectly medium woman. She was average in height and weight. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun making her look even more forbidding. The last was a boy a year or so younger than Sirius. He had a very smug look on his face at seeing that his brother had managed to find friends. He wasn't quite as thin as Sirius but wasn't really fat either. His hair was average for a boy his age and barely curled over his ears.

The first question out of the man's mouth was rather harsh.

"Are they all pureblood?"

Sirius ignored the question and took the liberty to introduce them.

"Father, this is James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They are all in _my_ house."

Remus could tell by the way he said 'my' that he was going to relish the moment he told his parents he wasn't in good ol' Slytherin. The woman next to the man turned toward James and shrieked hysterically.

"A Potter in Slytherin? Why that's absurd! Tell me boy how many fingers am I holding up?"

The woman held up three fingers and looked expectantly at James.

"Err…3."

"Don't listen to her." Sirius muttered.

"This is also strange." His father said as he circled Remus. "A _Lupin _in Slytherin. Are you aware my son that these two boys," He motioned at James and Remus, "Are blood traitors?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and smiled. It was a completely evil smile and Remus finally saw a part of his family in him.

"Mother, Father, you misunderstood me. James Potter and Remus Lupin are not in Slytherin."

"But son you said they were in you house."

"Oh they are alright. We four are all in **_Gryffindor._**"

There was a loud choking noise and Mrs. Black fell down. Mr. Black stared wildly at his son and gaped dumb founded. The smallest boy (who Sirius had said was Regulus) screamed and looked at them like they were all murderers from Mars. Sirius smiled at the reactions of his family. Mr. Black helped his panic stricken wife up from the ground and turned toward his eldest son.

"But how is that possible? Bella got into Slytherin and Narcissa is in Slytherin. I also heard Lucius Malfoy is in Slytherin and Nott's boy and Goyle's boy and…" He started naming off the millions of relatives to the Blacks and how they were all in Slytherin while Sirius informed them about a few of them.

"Narcissa is my cousin. She is a fourth year at Hogwarts. Her sister is Bellatrix. You know her and my other some how distantly related cousin twice removed or something Malfoy. Goyle and Nott are the slimball's gang and it's said Malfoy is in love with Narcissa."

James snorted and they turned back to the now silent father.

"I am going to spend the first week or two of vacation at Remus' house. Good bye."

He stated it matter of factly and marched away. Remus now understood why Sirius hated his family and was almost disowned.

Three days later the four boys were sitting around Remus' bedroom playing exploding snap and wizard's chess. They also thought up the most ridiculous and mean pranks they could play on Malfoy and Snivelus.

Not long after, James had to go home and Peter only had a few more days before he had to. They spent those days doing every thing they could to have fun. Once he was gone it was just Remus and Sirius (who still had a week). They often stayed up late at night abusing his family and relatives. N the end they got Remus' dad to make mini figures of various people at Hogwarts and they spent their time pranking them. The figures were not the real people but they still breathed and moved. (They were about 7 inches tall.)

Sirius had to leave all too soon and Remus spent the remainder of his vacation telling his parents all about Hogwarts and the way he transformed. This reminded him… the full moon was a few days after he returned to Hogwarts.

**In a cavern in a cave in Australia**

Lord Voldemort (A.K.A. Tom Riddle) gazed out on his army of werewolves. He was pleased with Grayback. The creature was useful. He had summoned him and was waiting for the werewolf to arrive. Just at that moment a shadow approached him and looked up. Fenrir Grayback bowed low to the ground and erected himself.

"My most faithful servant, I need you for a very important mission."

"Of course my Lord."

"I need you to find a werewolf near London and the Ministry of Magic. There has to be one. But if there isn't then you have my permission to bite a strong male wizard who is willing to join us. If he isn't you may cast the imperious."

Voldemort noticed the hungry gleam in is servant's eye and grimly smiled to himself. His plan was going to work well. With every one being frightened of being bitten 24/7 he would be able to control them easily.

Fenrir bowed low again.

"I am delighted to do it my Lord."

Voldemort nodded curtly and the werewolf excited the cavern. The Dark Lord smiled to himself. His plan would soon be put into motion.

Little did he know that not all werewolves in Britain were working for him.

**Hogwarts, the first day of Term**

Remus looked around the extremely messy dorm room. No one had bothered to completely unpack since vacation and articles of clothing and miscellaneous Christmas presents littered the floor. There had also been a returning party that had started in the common room and moved into the boy's and girl's dormitory. That also contributed the mess. James entered the cluttered room, drying his hair. Remus noticed he made no effort to smooth it.

"Hey ya Rem. Are you ready for potions? I was hoping we'd see Snivellus. I found the perfect prank for him."

James mistook Remus exasperated sigh for a gasp of interest so he bounded over to explain his idea.

"You know how he like his little chemistry set like nothing else? Well I decided to mix the supplies and swap the labels! He'll fail potions and be complexly confused!"

"Don't you think he'll be able to tell who did it?"

"Nah. He's way too stupid, besides have you seen Malfoy? I thought up a great jinx to use on him. Don't worry. I tested it on Will."

He smiled mischievously and grabbed his book bag.

"Let's go!"

Luckily for James, Professor Elliot was late so he had barely enough time to mess with Snape's ingredients before the said boy appeared.

The first day back passed completely eventless. (Unless you count Snivellus's caldron exploding and him being sent to the hospital wing, unconscious as something exciting.) That night they had loads of homework. The teachers seemed to think that exams were much closer from this side of Christmas. Now they were all sitting around their favorite study table trying to make headway in the mounds of work.

James looked up from his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay for Professor Allen.

He couldn't help but to gaze at Remus. He looked shabbier than he had ever seen him. The young boy was extremely pale and the scars that he had ignored were more visible than ever. Even is robes seemed to be worse for the wear than James had ever seen them. The black haired wizard looked across the table at Sirius. The boy looked up and exchanged a knowing glance with James. They both looked toward Peter who was also stealing glances at his friend. They knew Remus would study longer than they and they silently agreed to talk in the dorm.

30 minutes later, the three boys had "gone to bed" and were sitting on Peter's bed. Sirius was the first to speak up.

"So… Do you think he is alright?"

"I don't know. I mean when he talks and every thing he seems fine."

James gave his opinion and the discussion moved toward Peter.

"Well he just looks so dead."

"Yah, that's the problem. He pretends to be fine. James, you were his friend longer. Was he ever like this before?"

James pondered awhile at Sirius' question and finally answered.

"There was one time when a caldron exploded he was working on at home and he was sent to St. Mungo's. He wasn't allowed to come over for a little over three weeks. That was when I first met him. The next time I saw him he looked like he does now, except the scars were newer. Then he fell off my broom and it really hurt. You could tell."

"Hmm, that's odd."

"Which part?" Peter inquired.

"Well all of it, but I was talking about the potion explosion."

"What about it Sirius?"

"Well James, that is just so unlike Remmy. Have you ever seen him screw up that much? He practically cries if he stirs the potion the wrong way. He even tried to do extra credit he got an E on that really hard Transfiguration Paper."

The other two nodded understandingly and Sirius went on.

"I just don't see him doing something like that. I think he was lying. Something bigger happened to him. Much bigger."

Oh only if he knew how big.

The next day Remus was looking considerably worse. It was the day of the full moon and he was transforming for the 5th time at Hogwarts and was finally used to the system. He still struggled with lying to his friends though.

His friends constantly were looking at him. They tried to do it secretly but soon all pretense had worn off they were openly questioning him if he was okay. Always the answer was the same. He was fine. Just some old injuries showing through from stress from all the homework. It was actually a good lie, except his friends were doing everything to find out what had happened to him. Peter was actually writing down everything he said, did and looked like. About lunch time they gave up asking him what was wrong and quietly retreated. But they hadn't surrendered yet.

During Transfiguration they were turning mice into frogs. When McGonagall told them the incantation and assignment Remus quietly gasped. Only Peter heard him. (He quickly added this to his notes.)

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes Mr. Lupin?"

"Does it hurt them?" (Peter was scribbling frantically)

"Hurt who?"

"The mice. To be transfigured into… into something else."

The Professor had a look of understanding pass over her face and then it was gone.

"No. They don't feel a thing Mr. Lupin. Now get to work class."

After the double Transfiguration period was over Remus hung back and waited for his friends. James and Sirius came out last, carrying several mice.

"We want to see what will happen to them if we change the transforming spell. We were wondering if we could make them turn into something a little more monstrous."

James rambled on. Sirius explained the last bit.

"Or at least a large rat. We want to throw them in the Slytherin common room. We think we found a way to get there in secret."

Remus suddenly challenged their prank.

"Won't the spell be more dangerous if you mess with it?"

"Yah, so?"

"James! You could hurt the mice! Imagine just for one moment just how painful it would be to be forced into a different shape and mind! You might even kill it!"

The three other boys stood in a shocked silence. They had never seen Remus yell before or get so passionate over animals Sirius decided to break the moment before it got worse.

"Well gee Rem. We never thought of it that way. I promise we won't use the mice for our experiment."

At the look on his friends face he quickly added,

"Or any other animal."

Then they dropped the matter and headed for Astronomy. (They had basic lessons during the day and practicals once a week at 1:30 in the morning. Thankfully these nights were hardly ever full moons.)

Astronomy passed in a haze of lunar charts and diagrams of the moon. Soon they found themselves at lunch eating a rather unpleasant form of Shepard's pie and a scrumptious treacle tart.

Remus was stuffing his face the tart and thinking.

His friends were getting suspicious. His lies were becoming more and more unrealistic. The full moon was tonight. He highly doubted his friends would simply let him sneak out again. Man, life was tough.

Across the table Sirius was thinking somewhat along the same lines.

He wanted to know what Remus was up to and why he looked worse than before. He could tell he was lying when they questioned him. Maybe they should tell someone. Hmm…

"Peter, James. Come on, we still have to get help from Professor Flitwick for our essay. Better now than never, as Remmy always says!"

The addressed boys looked up curiously, they had finished their essays in Astronomy and Transfiguration. Peter was about to say so when Sirius stepped on his foot and dragged them both out of the hall.

"What the devil was that for?' Peter was massaging his foot carefully.

James, who had always been smarter, spoke up.

"It's about Remus, isn't it?"

Sirius nodded and started leading them toward the grand stairs. He explained as they went. Soon they were standing in Professor McGonagall's office.

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk grading very poorly written essays on animal transfiguration. Only one student had gotten an A(acceptable) and the rest of them had gotten P's(poor) and lower. Then she came across Mr. Lupin's and received a shock. His essay was written with such passion and understanding that Minerva soon felt herself drawn to every word on the page. She started to believe this was written by some grand poet. She suddenly remembered what she was reading when there was a soft rap on the office door. She marveled at the three foot essay in front of her and placed a magnificent O (outstanding) on the parchment.

"Enter."

Three young Gryffindors filed in the room. They all looked rather confused.

"May I do something for you?"

Sirius answered.

"Err.. Professor we need to talk with you."

"Well I am not planning on going down to lunch but I do have a lot of papers to grade. So I will spare you a few moments."

The three students exchanged meaning full glances as if making a last minute decision. James voiced them.

"It's about Remus" McGonagall drew a deep breath, "There is something wrong with him."

Pettigrew continued the explanation.

"He looks awful. He also has scars that appear randomly that look really painful."

The Professor released her breath. They hadn't put 2 and 2 together, yet.

"The worse part is that every time we ask him about it he avoids us."

"Or lies."

Sirius finished the ramble.

"We want to know what we should do."

They looked expectantly at the professor. Her mind was reeling. _These boys were smart._ (To bad they weren't on class work.) She finally figured out what she should say and started making it up as she went alone.

"You already know that a while back Remus was involved in a potion accident. He now is striving to be extremely cautious. Since his Aunt has recently died he has felt the emotional blows as well as physical. What ever his reason for avoiding you, I am sure it is a good one. All he needs right now is his friends."

Sirius obviously thought this wasn't enough information.

"But Prof-"

"Remus needs your friendship, without your spying on him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, bu-"

"Mr. Potter, your friend needs his friends! Especially tonight! Do-You-Understand? Or do I need to take points from my own house?"

The young wizards nodded guiltily at their head of house. They didn't understand why she was being so pressuring. But they didn't wan to push it so they nodded glumly.

"Good, now get back down to lunch and be the friends I know you can be. Don't mention anything we have talked about. Good day."

She then herded them out the door and went back to her grading.

"I told you she wasn't going to help."

"Ya well it was worth a shot wasn't it Pete?"

"Do you think we should talk to Remus?"

"No. McGonagall's right about one thing, he needs his friends. He is having a hard year."

Sirius, Peter, and James were standing just out side the door. James' statement seemed to calm the other two and they proceeded back down to the Great Hall.

Remus noticed his friends renter the Hall. They waved and walked over.

"Flitwick wasn't there so we had to go all over. We finally ran into McGonagall and she helped us just a bit. To tell you the truth she's not too bad with charms."

"Cool. So Sirius, ready for Defense Against the Dark Arts Class?"

"Yep, stayed up all night practicing."

"Oh so that's why my quill kept tickling me!"

"No Peter that was just your imagination."

The black haired boy smiled innocently. Too innocently. Peter immediately caught on and started flinging peas and corn at him.

They had a practical quiz in the next class, in which Snivellus and Malfoy were taken by an extreme case of giggles. No one noticed the quills hanging around them. So therefore the Noble House of Slytherin lost 50 points.

Next came Charms where they all turned in their essays.

2 hours later they were sitting around the common room, playing gobstones. Remus was losing horribly and decided to forfeit. Then he snuck down into the kitchens to grab a quick meal. Glad that the Headmaster had told him of it, he stacked several lamb chops, a flask of pumpkin juice, two rolls, and a pear. Soon the house elves were all bowing around him as he sat at one of the replica tables for upstairs. The one in charge, Hinky, thanked him again and again.

"We is so glad to see Remus Lupin down here once a month!" He squeaked.

"Yes, well Hinky, I personally wish I didn't have too. Not that I don't like you… I mean why not start the night of the full moon with you guys?"

The elves beamed at him.

Then he returned to the common room to change into his muggle cloths, so he didn't hurt his school robes. His friends were too absorbed in their game to notice. He looked at them wistfully and went out the portrait hole.

Of course his friends had noticed. The moment he left they lept into action. James pulled a cloak out from under a pillow and threw it over all of them. Peter looked at him strangely.

"How is this supposed to help?"

Sirius on the other hand looked at in awe.

"It's an invisibility cloak. My granddad gave it to me for Christmas."

"Wicked!"

"You idiots! We're going to miss him!"

Soon they were out in the corridor following their friend. They saw him turn left and stop next to a tapestry. He pulled it back and tapped a sequence of stones. A hole grew and got bigger and bigger until he could walk through. The friends didn't know the sequence so they ran into the hole just in time.

They followed him until they realized hr had already left the passage. There was a door at the end. Sirius slightly opened it. They were about to go out it when James spotted Dumbledore. He pulled his two friends back inside.

"What! We're invisible remember?"

"I know Sirius, it's just that I heard Dumbledore and see through invisibility cloaks! I don't want to risk it."

The other boy sighed. Then Peter suggested something.

"What if we just go back and ask him later. I mean he is our friend. Shouldn't he be able to trust us?"

The other two nodded and they trudged back to their tower.

Once they were back, they pulled out their undone homework and tried to concentrate.

Soon Sirius' mind was slipping and all he saw in his History of Magic book was Remus standing with Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey in the Entrance Hall. He started thinking over all their evidence and voiced his thoughts.

"What on earth is going on?"

The other two hadn't been working either so they were glad of the interruption. James spoke his thoughts as well.

"I don't know. But before I saw Dumbledore I saw Remus and I have never se-"

"Seen him so pale and scared."

Peter finished.

"Maybe another relative died."

"Nah, he didn't seem to care _that_ much last time."

"All I know is that McGonagall lied to us. She knows but won't tell us."

"You're right Sirius. This is odd."

The conversation was now at Peter. It continued in this manner for half an hour. All they figured out was just what they knew before.

"You know once you think about it long enough you can figure out how often Remus looks bad. It's kind of a routine actually."

James statement was the first in a great discovery.

"Yah, let's think. It happened, what do you say, a month ago?"

"Maybe."

"I think so. Yes That's it! Once a month he feels awful!"

"Good job James."

"Thanks Pete."

"Well that doesn't help very much. We still don't-"

He suddenly stopped talking and stared at the floor in amazement.

"Um… Sirius? You oka-"

"Shh!"

Peter and James looked at each other, bewildered. Then they noticed Sirius was actually looking at a piece of parchment on the floor.

Sirius had been in the middle of his sentence when he had spotted the parchment.

_James' lunar chart._

There was a diagram of each moon phase and the day it was going to happen. Sirius scooped the chart up with a hand that was shaking in excitement.

"Look! I think I got it."

"My homework?"

"No! Look Today's phase is the full moon!"

"So?"

"Peter you are so thick! Look the full moon, Remus feels bad once a month…"

"It suddenly dawned on James and he looked excited too.

"Yes it makes perfect sense. Today McGonagall told us he just needed friends."

"She also told us that he needed them especially tonight. The full moon!"

Peter was finally understanding.

"That's why he sneaks away once a month and pretends he's okay. No one would want their friends to know they were like that!"

"And the staff obviously know. They probably made a system for him so he can change safely."

Something hit James.

"That's why he didn't like the assignment about transforming animals. Or my prank idea. He knows what it is like to transform. It must hurt a lot. That's probably why he has so many scars. So there was no potion explosion! He lied to me four years ago!"

Sirius was staring dumfounded at the moon out their window. Somewhere out there their best friend was enduring the worst torture of his month. He whispered into the thoughtful silence.

"Oh my Gosh. Remus, you're a werewolf."

The depth of the situation finally sunk in. The sadness also. Peter started to snuffle and James put his arm around him. He voiced the question they were all thinking.

"Should we tell him we know?"

"Yes. He needs to know he has friends who care. He can't hide who he is to his best friends."

James and Peter nodded in silence. Then they all just sat there lost in their own thoughts of the horrors of being a werewolf.

**A/N**- Sorry about the cliff hanger but this chapter was getting real long! Hope you enjoyed it!  Please Review. (Begs on knees)


	8. Chapter 7: The Marauders

**Disclaimer- **Tragically (a flood of tears) I do not own any of these Harry potter things. (Sniff sniff)

**ChocolateMoonyGal- **Thanks for that review Yep, they are true friends till the end! I would put his essay in but it would be so long. (Besides I can't think that hard!)That's why I have her read it to them but don't write it.

**Kristen**- I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging. It was the first and last time. (I hope.)

**Anonymous-** Than you very much. I try to update as fast as I can! 

**Amanda**- Thanks. You defiantly will find out what happens in here! Hope you enjoy!

**DD- **Thank you. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy your storiesD

Chapter 7: The Marauders

**The caves in someplace evil…**

"CRUCIO!"

A terrified scream rang through the caverns. Then it stopped. A wheezing voice tried to string words together.

"My… Lor- Lord, It wasn't… my…f-f-fault."

"CRUCIO!"

Again a blood curling scream of pain rang out against the stone walls.

"How so my faithful servant? Didn't you say you would be able to find me a werewolf in London? Didn't You!

"W-well yes…My Lord!"

The Dark Lord raised his brows expectantly and the tortured werewolf answered, not wanting to anger him more.

"Someone recognized me. They called aurors!"

"Why would that matter you infidel?"

"You don't understand! Some people know I am a werewolf! They know who I have bit on purpose! I needed to be locked away!"

"Who."

Fenrir looked at Voldemort, confused.

"Who?"

Voldemort raised his wand again. Grayback jumped back.

"Um, My Lord I…"

"CRUCIO, CRUCIO!"

This time the werewolf wreathed and twitched on the ground. His face was contorted in pain. One loud piercing scream shook the cave. Then the torturing ceased.

"Tell me. Who knows?"

The man didn't get up this time he lay shaking on the ground. He used every once of his strength to reply.

"Henrietta Bones… George …Longbottom, (Wheeze) all of Death eaters… Kristen and Charles Weasley…Alec and (Cough) Lucilla Lupin… The Rookwoods… Oh and Dumbledore (gasp)-"

Voldemort's face contorted in fury.

"You idiot! Dumbledore! How could you have let him know? He could stop me! I should kill you, now!"

"My Lord! I have been a faithful servant! I know what you can do!"

The Dark Lord stopped. Fenrir was pretty smart sometimes. Maybe his idea was okay.

"What?"

Knowing he had just saved himself for the present, the werewolf eagerly answered.

"The others who know can be easily dealt with. Hurt them to keep them quiet about me. Kill if we must, but don't bring too much light to the fact we did it. I'll bit them and you can place a werewolf out there to get caught instead."

Voldemort was getting annoyed. It was a good idea but it still hadn't answered his main question. Grayback noticed this and got to the point.

"One of them has to have a kid that goes to Dumbledore's school. I'll Imperious them or something and have them lead the old fool right to us. It will have to be someone he will trust, no matter what…"

"Good, good! You're not so much an idiot as I though Grayback. Now go and get rid of the others. Then find a kid. Hurry!"

The werewolf jumped up from the floor and bowed low. Then he turned on heel and swept out of the cave.

**Hogwarts, same time**

Madam Pomfrey stood out side of the Whomping Willow entrance. Remus was late tonight. He had gone down to transform hours and hours ago and the sun could barely bee seen in the distance. Madam Pomfrey had been standing in the cold, wet fog for over 45 minutes. It never took Remus that long. He was usually up in about 15. The moon was totally gone now so he must be in human form again. The nurse finally made up her mind and slipped through the hole towards the shrieking shack.

Back in the Gryffindor common room…

Every one was asleep in their beds, well except for three first years. They were asleep on in various parts of the common room. Sirius, James, and Peter had vowed to stay up for their friend. Well that hadn't worked so well so they decided just to stay in the common room and wait for him. Even if they were asleep. James was sprawled out on the red couch in front of the fire, Peter was curled up in a comfy chair to the side of the couch and Sirius was lying on several pillows on the floor about several feet away from the portrait hole. It was still darkish outside but some light was trying to creep through the thick fog. Suddenly the portrait swung open and Madam Pomfrey staggered through with McGonagall, holding the still form of a small, bloodied boy.

James turned in his sleep and bonked his head on a chess board someone had left out. He jerked awake and realized someone was in the room. He lay back down and pretended to be asleep. After the person had checked to make sure he was sleeping, he quietly looked around.

The person was actually three people. Professor McGonagall was standing in the middle of the room next to Madam Pomfrey, who was holding someone. James didn't have to see the wounded face to know who it was. Remus wasn't moving. He suddenly panicked and almost announced his presence to the adults. Luckily they were too busy talking to notice the flying chess board. Unfortunately when a heavy, hard object soars through the air it has to drop, and with a very loud thunk as well. The adults spun around and stared madly around the room. James pretended he had turned in his sleep and kicked it off the couch. The board was lying only several feet away. Madam Pomfrey thought this too and started talking again.

"What are we going to do Minerva? I've never seen a transformation be this bad. It's almost worse than an initial bite."

"Poppy, we need to alert Albus."

"He's not-"

"I know he's not here but he needs to know. For now we need to help him the most we can and let him skip classes of course."

The nurse nodded and conjured a stretcher to take him to his bed.

"It looks like his room mate all camped out here so we should be able to bandage him alone."

Then the two witches climbed up into the dormitory with the stretcher floating in front of them. James made sure the coast was clear and then pulled out his invisibility cloak. He then snuck past Peter and was about to go up the stairs he accidentally trod on Sirius' hand.

"OW! What was that for? James take off that cloak this instant!"

James pulled the cloak over the two of them and covered his friend's mouth.

"Shh! Remus came back, except he is unconscious. Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall brought him. He looks bad. They are in the dorm right now."

Sirius nodded and got up. The two boys crept up the stairs under the cloak and gently pushed the door open. They slid in the room and shut the door, quietly.

The two ladies were putting some yellowish paste on Remus' wounds and whispering quietly.

"How are we supposed to keep this from his friends?"

"Well since they are not in here we can just tell them that Remus is very sick and you ran out of the potion to cure him at the moment. We can tell them not to go in."

"Good. You should put their trunks in the hall so they can still get their things."

Professor McGonagall agreed with the situation and they finished dressing his wounds. A few of then they performed charms and spells on to make them heal faster or stop bleeding.

Soon they left the room and took the boy's trunks with them. Then they magically sealed the door so no one could enter, but people could exit.

This wasn't a problem for James and his friends, though. Months ago they had discovered a certain pillar in their room that liked being called a regal, brave lion. Then said pillar would move away and reveal a skinny opening. This lead straight into the common room, where another pillar just like it was located.

The boy's wasted no time in checking Remus' wounds out. He had a very nasty looking gash across his face and several other smaller gashes on his cheeks and neck. Each one was thickly coated with the yellowish paste. Several looked as if someone had stuck skin colored putty over them. It must have been the effect of one of the spells. The boy looked as if he was in immense pain, if he hadn't have been asleep.

James and Sirius mourned for the injuries of their friend then crept back down to Peter. They slept the rest of the early morning hours away in fretful, nightmare filled sleep.

Remus slowly opened his eyes. _Oww_, that was all he though at first. The young werewolf tried to remember why he hurt so much. Then it hit. He had transformed last night but something hadn't been quite right. Remus closed his eyes and tried feel what he had felt then. It didn't work. Then he realized he had only felt it when he was a wolf. Of course he couldn't control himself and he didn't know what he had done while he was one, but he still had a vague feeling when he was it. Besides pain of course.

He was still pondering when he heard the stone pillar grind and footsteps coming up the hidden stairs. He immediately pretended to sleep. He didn't want to have to face his friends questioning just yet. Or at all really.

He expected the person to look at him then recede back down the stairs. He was shocked however, when he heard a voice exclaim…

"Remus! You're awake! Sirius! James!"

Peter.

He pooped his eyes open and stared at the plump boy. He opened his mouth to speak but his voice wasn't working. It hurt too. Peter's eyes grew wide as he watched his friends attempt to talk.

"Remus, I think you vocal chord was severed, or cut."

Just then two breathless boys raced into the room. Sirius almost threw himself on Remus.

"Mate! You had us worried there for a bit. We were afraid you would never wake up."

It was James turn to express his concern.

"You had been in here for a day with Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall checking in once an hour. It was dead hard to see you. I missed you. I mean we missed you."

Sirius spoke up again.

"Finally last night Dumbledore showed up. We were supposed to be at dinner but we couldn't pass up such a good chance to visit. Anyway we threw on the cloak and hit under your bed just incase. Dumbledore cast some complicated spell and muttered a lot. Then I think he gave you some potion. Then he muttered real loud."

"He said 'he should be able to talk in the morning'. Then Madam Pomfrey came up and they talked for a while about the possible causes of such wounds just from tr-"

James suddenly became very bright red and turned away.

Remus was dying to ask a few questions but his voice healed quite yet. His friends were holding a whispered conversation a few feet in the way. Remus was praying they wouldn't ask where he got the hurts from. To his relief they did not.

"You know what Remus? We are going to let you get your voice back before we talk to you anymore so you can talk back."

The other two nodded at what Sirius had said.

"Bye. I'm glad you are back with us!"

"Yep! Bye Rem!"

Then they trudged back into the common room.

Remus tried to sit up but fell back in pain, surprisingly his gasp came out. He silently thanked the Dumbledore for his help and lay back, hoping the pain would leave too.

Back in the common room…

"Are you guys sure it was a good idea not to tell him yet? I mean he wouldn't have been able to deny it."

"Ya but I want him to be able to express what ever feelings are holed up in him."

"Right you are James. Peter you're just scared he'll force you to stay with him when he transforms."

"Am not!"

"Mates? Can you please not joke about that? I mean did you see him?"

"Of course we did. Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

They fell into a moment of thoughtful silence.

On a bed in the dormitory…

Remus shifted a little in his sleep. He rolled right on his face and woke up with a start. The pain was unbearable, but he didn't cry out. He did not want to bring attention to his injuries. Remus also noticed that most of the other pain had left by now though.

He gently swung his legs over the edge of the bed and slid out of the bed. The first thing he did was collapse. His knees slammed against the floor sending fresh waves of pain through his body. This time he screamed. It was lucky for him that the passage way was tightly shut and the door firmly sealed.

After a few moments of lying on the floor he grasped the bed post and pulled himself up. He steadied his feeble body and took a step. He was still standing. Remus relaxed a little and hobbled over to his trunk.

After a few painful and stressful moments, he was fully dressed and ready to go down stairs. The "journey" took several minutes even though he used the secret passage way. At the very last step the other pillar moved from in front of him and he limped out of the tunnel. At the last moment possible he stumbled and fell forward. He caught a chair and fell awkwardly on his side. Of course this whole racket caused the five people in the common room to look up, surprised.

Frank Longbottom (second year) angrily slammed his book shut and picked up the rest of his things from a near by table. Then he marched through the portrait hole. A girl around the same age as Frank with brown hair glared and them all then noticed Remus and looked confused. At that moment hr attention was drawn away however by the portrait swinging open and a breathless Peter climbing in.

"A-Alice, Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you. It's important."

He was grabbing a stitch in his side. He obviously had run a long way very quickly.

The girl took one last glace at Remus then left the common room. Peter immediately straightened up as if it had never happened.

Now there was only one unwanted person in the room. James was having trouble of thinking of a way to make her leave.

Sirius hurried over to Lily and started asking her questions about their potions homework to keep her thoughts off Remus. Peter, James and Remus quietly snuck up through the passage and were soon back in their room.

Sirius came up not long after looking rather annoyed. The other three were sitting on James' bed.

"Man, that girl is annoying! It took me five whole minutes to get away from her. She wouldn't just settle for 'thanks for the help, bye' She had to recheck everything and – ow!"

James was standing now and was holding several pebbles. If you use your wand to throw them they hit extremely accurately. He had thrown one directly at Sirius' check and there was now a tiny red mark. It didn't hurt as much as Sirius' made it out to be.

"Don't talk about Lily that way! She's a-"

"A great girl and someday will be a great woman doing great things."

"We know."

James sighed and sat back on the bed followed by Sirius.

"Well it's true."

Sirius pinched him.

"You are hopeless."

"Yah well anyway, Remus why did you come down? You hurt yourself and people will get suspicious."

They all looked at him, concerned.

"Well I was bored up here and I really wanted to talk to you guys. But why was Peter worn out and then fine down there?"

They all laughed. Sirius answered.

"When we heard you coming down we sent Peter out of the common room under the invisibility cloak. Then he waited outside the door for a moment and pretended he had run all the way from McGonagall's office."

"Clever."

"Thanks Remmy."

Then there was an awkward silence when the three other boys started whispering madly. Remus caught a few words but not enough to understand. It was things like "should we", "he", "maybe" and "idiot".

Then Peter and their other two friends leaned back over to Remus. It's lunch time. Do you want to come down with us?"

Remus was about to agree but then he thought about what would happen if all those people saw him.

"I have a better idea. Follow me. James, get your cloak."

Then he slid off the bed and went to the door. His friends looked at him, confused and surprised but they all got under the cloak nonetheless. Then they left the common room where Lily was still studying and went down the corridors. Soon they found themselves in front of a giant painting of a bowl of fruit. They had all seen it before and it didn't look very remarkable.

Then Remus tickled the pear and a handle appeared on the door. He pulled it and shoved his friends in the room.

Remus pulled off the cloak and watched his friend's faces grow wide with awe. He talked to Hinky and soon a tray of everything they could ever dream of was sitting at a small table. Since it was lunch time their were dozens of elves charming the food onto the tables above through the floor.

Sirius tried to express his awe as he stuffed his face with fried chicken and brisket.

"Whoa! Whemus where hid who werng abwout fis?"

"Sorry?"

"I swaid (he swallowed) where did you lean about this place?"

"Oh um… I found it while I was wondering about while you and James had detention the other night."

"Cool!"

They spent the next fort five minutes stuffing themselves on what ever they desired. Then they loosened their belts and thanked the elves for their kindness. Said elves squeaked in delight and handed them an extra tray of treacle tart to take with them to the dormitory.

Then they left, not needing the cloak since everyone was leaving lunch anyway. On the way they passed a group of Slytherins and noticed Snivellus was lagging behind them. James and Sirius grabbed a dungbomg and placed in on the floor directly in front the greasy haired boy. He was reading hid potions book and didn't know it was there until he had trodden on it and it had exploded all over his robes.

The four friends cracked up with laughter as they watched Snivellus' reaction. It soon began to smell awful so they left the poor boy to be laughed at by others. On the way up the Grand stair cases they literally ran into another group of Slytherins. These were the older ones that Malfoy hung out with. They soon spotted him too as he come toward them.

"Move you nasty little blood traitors."

"Never. You move."

"Oh I don't think so. By the way what happened to your friend? Did he go mad and tear himself to shreds because he only got an E on a paper?"

Remus suddenly turned very white and staggered back a few steps. James whirled at Malfoy.

"Don't you ever insult our friends again Malfoy! Did you see what we did to Snape on the train? Do you remember your boils from that little duel? We can to that twice as bad even with your little friends her."

"Malfoy sneered and shoved past. One of his bulky friends pushed very hard past them and Remus fell hard on his left side. He let out a mix between a gasp and howl of pain. The Slytherins stopped in their tracks and turned around.

Sirius realized Remus' deadly position. They Slytherins being suspicious was not a good thing. He grabbed Remus and held him steady they then James and Peter helped him walk toward Gryffindor tower, leaving the confused bullies behind.

"Why on earth did you gasp like that for Remus? You have to be more careful!"

The werewolf was looking rather confused.

"Well then why did you grab me like I was dying and drag me all the way to our room?"

The three others exchanged glances and nodded. James put a hand Remus.

"Because we care for you and don't want people to know."

"Know what?"

"Remus! Do you really think we are idiots?"

Remus was starting to panic. They couldn't know. It wasn't possible.

"I'm confused. What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Well if hiding everything from your friends and lying to them about where you go on the full moon and how you come back hurt is being fine then I guess you are!"

Remus was turning an unnatural shade of pale white. James glared at Sirius.

"Mate, you don't need to be so offensive about this. I though we were going to do it gently."

"Oh… sorry."

Peter finally spoke up.

"We are your friends Remus. How could we not notice you disappeared once a month and turned up scarred later?"

Remus was on the verge of fainting. This was too much.

Sirius noticed and propped him up with a pillow. Then James explained.

"Look, mate, we don't want you to be angry that we spied on you but we had to know. The potion explosion wasn't like you."

"Yah, anyway the point is we know you are…"

"A werewolf."

They said it in unison as if it would make it better.

Remus stared wide eyed in shock. There were several long moments of quiet until Remus mustered enough courage to answer back.

"How did you know? I mean even Dumbledore made a system for me."

"We know. We watched you go through your secret passage the other night and saw him."

Silence.

"So… you guys are okay with what I am?'

Remus looked around nervously as if they were going to walk out and never come back.

"Who you are. Not what. You are still Remus. And yes, we don't care."

A grin of relief split across Remus' scarred face. He hugged his friends tightly.

"Thank you."

That was all that needed to be said.

Then his three friends grabbed their schoolbags and headed toward Transfiguration. Remus sat on the bed for a while then smiled to himself and grabbed his stuff too.

Once Remus had rejoined his friends in the class room McGonagall entered and walked over to Remus.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better from your illness."

"Thank you."

His friends exchanged glances and James scribbled a note to Remus once the teacher went back up to the front.

_Should we tell her we know?_

Remus scribbled a response.

_No. They might think you'll tell others or something. I just don't want anything to happen to you guys._

_Okay._

_Guys, McGonagall is passing out papers!_

The note ended there. McGonagall was walking along the rows of tables handing out their small animal transfiguration essays, speaking as she went.

"I was very disappointed when I read these essays. Not one of them fully explained the effect of transformation on animals or the way to tell if it was a transformed animal. They were also lacking in interest and understanding. Except one."

There was a murmur of curiosity among the students.

"I am pleased to say that this essay" she held up a very thick roll of parchment, "has exceeded my highest expectations. I am now going to read you this work by Remus Lupin."

Every one turned toward the sandy haired boy. He was beet red and trying to hide his smile of pleasure. Sirius nudged him in the side then immediately apologized when Remus winced.

McGonagall began reading the essay, pausing at times to let the words sink in to the students. Every Gryffindor was staring at Remus in awe. The Slytherins were of course snickering at everything he wrote and acting parts out with mock gasps. Once she was done their was a loud round of applause for Remus then every one else was told to re-write the paper and Gryffindor received 25 points. Then she lectured them on the most kind of transformation, human. It was something called animagus.

Later that day Remus and his friends were having a free period and had decided to go and explore more of the castle for hidden passageways. Sirius and Peter went to the top half of the school and James stayed with Remus on the bottom half. Remus still wasn't feeling up to trudging all over.

James and the werewolf were walking along a corridor on the ground level. They were quietly arguing about the full moon as they checked the walls for cracks or odd markings. Sometimes they would babble nonsense to see if there were passwords. Remus had found a book in the library that was supposed to be filled with passwords that no one ever had found a use for. He was now holding it under his arm.

"I'm telling James, you do not want to watch me transform! Why would you?"

"I don't want to watch you, I want to find away to make it easier on you."

"That's impossible. Besides with you there I would bite you and even eat you. And with another werewolf presence around, who knows what would happen."

James was ready to comeback when Remus slapped himself on the fore head (and winced).

"I've got to remember to stop doing that."

He said, rubbing his fore head.

"What? Why did you?"

James was looking extremely confused.

"You know that night when I had that really bad transformation?"

"How could I forget?"

"Yah well I just figured it out!"

"You mean why you were hurt so bad?"

"Yes! I couldn't feel it as a human because it was human too. But I could feel it as a werewolf because it was a werewolf!"

"So… you're saying there was another werewolf close by?"

"Yes. A werewolf will only listen to the call of it's own kind! We will tear ourselves up to get to them!"

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't say we."

"Oh, sorry."

They spent the next fifteen minutes in silence then they ran across a statue of a humpbacked witch. James looked it over a few times.

"It looks pretty suspicious mate. I think a pass word will do it. I've tapped every inch of it."

Remus scanned the pages of the book, wondering how they were going to find the right one.

"Uh… Hanshunk."

Nothing happened.

"I think it's going to begin with D."

"How do you know?"

"You see her left eye? How it's slightly closed like that? Well if you squint it looks like a D."

"Okay if you say so."

He flipped back to the D section and scanned the pages.

"Let's just start at the beginning."

"Dafun."

"Daffodil."

"Danish."

"Daopish."

They sat there for half an hour, reading the list. Remus was about to give up once they reached the Di's and randomly selected one and yelled it out. He slammed the book shut and stared at the witch.

Then both boys jumped.

The witch was moving. She had slid slightly to reveal a small dark passageway. James stared at it then at Remus.

"What was the last thing you said?"

"I don't know."

"You have to know! Think!"

Remus sat in silence for a moment then remembered the word that had stood out so he had yelled it. It had been weird.

"Dissundum."

The witch jumped back into position.

"Cool!"

"Yeah! But uh… James class starts in 5 minutes."

"Oh, well we better run. We can check this out later. Make sure to write down the location and password!"

They sprinted as fast as they could toward Astronomy. This wasn't very fast for Remus. But thanks to Remus' passage they made it on time.

That evening at supper, the boys were sharing their finds. Sometimes they couldn't help but be loud. They didn't want to attract attention so they had to write notes instead. Peter had a spare piece of paper.

_We found one a bathroom behind a mirror. It's on the sixth floor._

_Cool. What's the password?_

_Clean and Fresh._

_Good._

_That's all._

_There's one on the first floor. It's a statue of a witch. Passwords Dissundum._

_Great. Where does it lead?_

_Don't know. Yours._

_The second floor._

_Awesome. _

_So Remus how are you doing mate?_

_Please don't ask. Fine though._

_Okay okay._

The note ended there and they finished eating. Every one of them was dying to find out where the tunnel led. They had hidden their cloaks and the invisibility one in the passage and were going to leave the moment they were done. The dinner plates cleared and became clean. Then they were dismissed.

The three friends jumped up and dashed out of the hall. Once they were standing next to the statue of the witch they had to blend in with the crowd before they opened it and got the invisibility cloak out. Finally the hall way was cleared and they put on the cloak and their own.

"Are you okay enough for this Rem?"

"Yes."

"Alright here goes nothing!"

Then the four boys stepped into the small and dark tunnel. There didn't seem to be an immediate end to it. Peter turned toward Sirius.

"Are you sure this is okay? I mean we could walk all the way to London and not know it!"

"Scardy cat!"

"Wait, I know! _Lumos!_"

There was a sudden flash of light and then it receded to a small, torch like light coming from Remus; wand. James seemed intrigued.

"Cool! Where did you learn that?"

"The last chapter of the Charms book. Come on lets go in case it does lead somewhere far away."

The others nodded and James made a mental note to learn that spell. It could come in useful.

They trotted down the tunnel for another half hour looking every way to find turns but they met only dirt wall. Remus could have swore he saw a centipede longer than a broomstick. There was a sudden yell of aggravation and Peter sat on the floor with a loud flump.

"What's wrong Pete?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! What do you think James! This is going nowhere and I'm tired. Besides I still have to finish rewriting the transfiguration essay!"

"Well it was your choice to come. Turn back or move on Peter."

There was a moment of silence and then Peter stood up and looked ahead and back.

"I think I'll come with you."

"It's only because you are afraid of the dark!"

"Am not Sirius!"

"Shh! Let's go!"

They continued for another five minutes then found a stair case. They went up that for another several minutes when James suddenly hit his head on something.

"Ow! Geez they can't just put a sign a bit back that says "Head danger; go upward at own risk!"

Remus and Sirius both snorted as James moaned. Then they convinced him to open the thing he had hit his head on after realizing it was a trapdoor.

James made the all clear signal and they all scrambled into a musty little room. There were boxes and crates piled high with sweets. There was a wooden stair in the corner leading to a lit room. Sirius made the connection first.

"We must be in a cellar."

"Come on let's go see what's up there!"

"There might be someone up there so make sure the cloak is covering all of us!"

The others quickly checked the cloak to see if an arm or foot was wandering by itself. Then they 'quietly' shuffled up the stairs and through the half open door. They were surprised to see that they were in a shop. The woman who obviously owned the place was closing up. The boys were delighted to see that it was a sweets shop. They dreamed of all the times they could buy something. Of course they could have taken anything since they were invisible but that just wasn't right. They had to pay. Sirius and James were whispering together and suddenly pulled the other two to the door. Then they stepped out from under the cloak. Remus and Peter made a mad grab at them but they were already walking up to the counter where the lady was putting boxes of candy away.

"Ma'am? Could we buy something real quick please?"

The addressed woman jumped and sent a jar of ice mice across the room. She immediately cast a freezing charm and looked at the boys, astounded.

"How did you get in here?"

"The door."

"I locked it!"

"Must have thought you had or done it wrong."

The red haired woman pushed her green glasses further up her nose and sighed.

"I think my spells are getting worse these days… anyways you wanted to buy something?"

"Yes please."

"Well then go get it."

The two black haired buys rushed around the shop grabbing handfuls of licorice wands, acid pops, ice mice, sugar quills, Drooble's best blowing Gum, and so on. Soon they were headed out the door and looking around the street. Remus and Peter rushed out behind them.

"Sweet! I know where we are!"

"Where?"

James was looking around the street in excitement and Peter was looking confused, again. Remus answered his question.

"Hogsmeade."

Sirius suddenly looked like summer vacation had come two months earlier.

"The village where the train comes to! There is supposed to be an awesome joke shop here!"

He looked wildly around the street as if the shop would jump out at him. Remus soon ended his fun.

"Look we can come back on Saturday but it's already seven and we need to get back to the common room before we get detentions because they can't find us."

"Remmy's right Sirius. We better go. Besides we will have so much more time on Saturday!"

Sirius gave one last wistful look down the street then gave in. They crept back up to the sweets shop and were relieved to find she really hadn't locked it. Then they slipped back into the cellar and down the stairs. As they were walking along the tunnel they discussed a few things.

"You know what mates?"

"What Sirius?"

"We need a name. A good one."

"Yah…"

"How about Sneakers?"

"No Pete!"

"Sorry."

"Wait! I know!"

"What already?"

"You know those guys who sneak around and rob places?"

"Robbers?"

Sirius slapped himself.

"No Remus. We are not going to be robbers. I was thinking more along the lines of sneaky."

"Sneakers?"

"Peter Shut Up!"

"Sorry."

"What is it Sirius?"

"Marauders!"

There was a blank silence. Then Remus spoke up.

"Isn't that more along the lines of a Highwayman?"

"Well so? It sounds cool."

"The four Marauders… I like."

"Great! So is it agreed?"

Remus nodded and Peter acquiesced too. They spent the rest of the 'journey' in silence, each of them dwelling on the new name and all the things they could do now that they had an entrance into Hogsmeade.

The Marauders had now emerged. Leaders to many more generations of mischief makers and pranksters.

**A/N- Well thanks for reading this! I hope to update again soon.  Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8: Foes

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of this. If you think I do you are most likely crazy and need to go get your head checked because I am not J.K. Rowling!

**DD- **Thank you a thousand times. Yay! Enjoy this chapter!

**ChocolateMoonyGal- **Yep, cute little Remmy might get hurt here though! 0

Chapter 8: Foes

**Hogwarts**

Remus was sprawled out on the couch in front of the Gryffindor common room fire place. The three other Marauders were asleep in various arm chairs and on the floor. They had stayed up till 3 in the morning exploring several new tunnels. To their surprise there had been another one leading to Hogsmeade from the third floor corridor. It was extremely old so they had decided to use the one eyed witch passage more often.

Sirius stretched and yawned. As he did so he accidentally kicked James in the head who woke up, startled.

"Sorry."

"What do you mean 'sorry'? It is a Saturday! I could have slept in much more!"

James shouts awoke Remus who suddenly felt sick; he rolled over and looked at his friends. Sirius gaped at him then stated a hard but true fact.

"Tonight's the full moon, isn't it?"

Remus nodded glumly and sat up.

"I think I'm going down to the kitchens. Do you want to come?"

Both boys nodded and threw several pillows at Peter. It was a tradition, now that they knew, to all go down to the kitchens and eat on the day of the full moon. (And the day after)

Peter was finally awake fifteen minutes later (after they dumped cold water on him, jinxed him, and threw some more pillows at him.) and they were sitting at a small table, surrounded by squeaky elves.

2 hours later found the young wizard skipping stones on the lake.

"Do you think the giant squid will come up today?"

"I hope so James. I thought about tickling it while it basked in the sun."

"Interesting idea Black. Maybe it will eat you and your blood traitor friends!"

The four friends whirled around and saw Malfoy leaning against the tree that over hung the lake. He was resting leisurely but his famous sneer was still in place. James fingered his wand but did not draw.

"Thinking about dueling me again? Remember last time? You were almost expelled. Maybe this time McGonagall won't show up."

There was an evil gleam in his eye and Remus realized the boy was right. Way out here McGonagall wasn't going to show up.

"James, forget it mate. Besides we have other things to worry about. Exams are only two weeks away."

"Not to mention your furry little problem."

Peter snickered and then snorted. Sirius bit his lip and turned toward Malfoy.

"Beat it Malfoy."

"Why should I?"

Four wands were drawn at the same time and pointed at the pale wizard. He noticed his disadvantage and hissed under is breath.

"I'll get you someday Black, all of you."

Then he ran up the small hill in search of his cronies.

"That went well."

Peter remarked.

Suddenly James flicked his wand in another direction and cast a spell.

"_Aguamenti!_"

Water spurted out of his wand and fell directly on a boy standing to the left of them. It was Snivellus. The now completely soaked boy was holding several soggy books and a quill.

"Hey Snivellus! Didn't you know you're not allowed to write on library books?"

"James Potter!"

The four whirled around again and came face to face with the grounds keeper, Harold Jenkins. Standing next to him (and looking rather embarrassed) was Lily Evans.

"Miss Evans tells me you are picking on class mates. Is this true? But I'd say by the look of his robes it is true."

He stared down hard at James. The boy finally nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Now I want you to clean off his stuff. Then you will have a detention tonight, with me."

James hung his head in shame and then glanced at Lily. She was bright red and almost looked like crying.

Jenkins left and Lily looked at James.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I was just mad that he hadn't done anything. I guess I didn't think about what would happen."

"Lil…"

But she was already running up to the castle and didn't hear James.

James was left to dry Snape off. But the boy stared at them haughtily.

"I don't want you to touch me."

Then he jumped up, grabbed his book bag and walked in the opposite direction. James shrugged and quietly muttered one last jinx. The greasy haired boy seemed to trip and he fell flat on his face, his books flying in every direction.

The Marauders laughed out loud for this and patted James on the back. Then they spent the rest of the luxurious morning arguing about their homework and playing gobstones.

**The Evil Caves…**

"My Lord I have found a boy to use in your ingenious plan."

The dark lord turned slowly and confronted his follower. He held his lighted wand closer so he could he him. The werewolf seemed to flinch at his gaze.

"Who."

"He is the son of a family that knows my true identity."

"Grayback, I don't need the dramatics. Just answer the question."

"Yes my Lord, His name is Lupin. Remus Lupin."

"Excellent. His family is a bunch of fools. They are smart though. What is the advantage of using this boy?"

"There was another boy, Frank Longbottom. But when I realized Lupin was there I couldn't pass the chance up. It was perfect."

Voldemort stepped back and drew out his wand and pointed at the man's nose.

"If you don't directly answer my question I will have to use legilimens on you."

The werewolf gulped and nodded.

"He is a werewolf too. I attacked him four years ago."

"Ah. This is perfect. I assume you attacked him on purpose. What was the offense?"

"His parents had refused to give me certain access into Hogwarts and to aid me in my plan."

"Wonderful. Now they will help. You know what to do and do it quickly. I am getting impatient to kill that muggle loving fool personally. Go!"

The ragged man bowed. His gray flecked hair betraying his youth. Then there was a small pop and he was gone.

Lord Voldemort turned and sighed. He no one but mind less idiots working for him. At least they got the job done.

"Nott!"

A skinny man in a long black robe came scurrying up to him and bowed low.

"Go and fetch Dumbledore."

The man left again and was back in moments carrying a very life like Dumbledore. The only difference was that it really was a werewolf disguised to look like him.

Voldemort aimed and with a flourish of robes he cast.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The man fell to the ground, lifeless. Voldemort turned away.

"Dispose of him Nott."

**Hogwarts**

Remus sat at the lunch table, surrounded by the three other Marauders. In between them was a blank piece of parchment. Sirius was talking in between bites of mashed potatoes.

"See here? I think we could make this into a map of all the places we know about in Hogwarts."

"You mean the secret ones?"

"Not exactly Pete. I mean every single one. The old and new. Discovered and the ones we find."

"Awesome!"

"This could take a while."

"You are always so discouraging Remmy."

"Sorry."

"Hey mates! I got an awesome idea! Why don't we make it so we can see where every one is every moment of every day?"

"Whoa! That would be amazing James! Only it is near impossible."

"Now you are being discouraging Sirius!"

They took a moment to think about possible ways to achieve these things. Remus was the first to speak up.

"You know we could ask Flitwick about it. You know, pretending just to be interested. Nothing serious."

The others agreed and they split, not wanting the teachers to suspect that they were up to anything. (Since they usually were.) James and Remus went to McGonagall, since she might know something and the other two went to Flitwick's office.

Remus and James took the bathroom passage way and were soon in front of their head of house's door. It swung open.

"Hello Boys. What can I do for you?"

She noticed James was with Remus and paled slightly.

"We were wondering if you could tell us anything about enchanting. Like enchanting objects to show thing."

McGonagall suddenly retrieved all her color and sighed.

"Well I do know a bit about it. I didn't only study Transfiguration. Why do you need to know?"

She started to eye them suspiciously but Remus, the perfect student spoke up.

"I came across the topic while I was reading a book in the library. It didn't explain much I got rather curious. I told James about it and he brought me to you."

"Well I don't have much time now but I can tell you one thing. Every enchantment has at least three spells to make it work. Mind you these are very difficult spells. Most seventh years couldn't do it."

"Where can you find out what spells are for certain enchantments?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe in very old books or important books. I don't think you would find them in our library, well maybe books like the ones in the restricted section…"

"How long does it take to complete the enchantment?"

"Well after you have performed the spells you have to put in all the information- why?"

The two boys quickly stashed their notebooks.

"Nothing, we just like to know the most we can."

James put on an extremely innocent face. McGonagall almost fell for it.

"Well it would e nice if students actually did research because they were interested… Wait. Since when did James Potter like research? I don't know what you two are up to but go now! And don't try to do anything either._ I don't want to lose more house points._"

Then she shoved them out and shut the door. James looked at his friend.

"Well that went well."

"Come on let's find Sirius and Peter."

Thirty minutes later found all four boys discussing the map in the common room. James and Sirius were leading the whole thing. (As usual.)

"Flitwick told us it was very advanced magic to do something like that. He even hinted that know one had ever done it to a map like this."

"You told him about it!"

"Not entirely. We just explained we wanted to do it for extra credit."

Remus nodded and asked to him proceed.

"Well he said a book like that would be in the restricted section-"

"That's what McGonagall said."

"Well we simply have to go there and find the right book. Then we cast the spells and write in the names of every person and draw the map."

"So it will only show people that we write in?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could find a spell to make it so it would work on any one…"

They spent the next fifteen minutes in silence. Finally James got up and fetched his cloak. Once he was back he explained his plan.

"I'm going to look through the restricted section now, since I have detention later. This evening Sirius will do it, then Peter tomorrow. Remus you can do it Monday."

Remus suddenly remembered it was the night of the full moon and felt his heart plummet into his stomach. He looked at his watch. 1:24. He still had time. His friends seemed to notice his sudden sullenness and Sirius started a game of exploding snap. The next several hours seemed to fly by as time wanted to torture Remus. James finally left for dinner so he could get to his detention and Remus went with the other two to the kitchens. It seemed that every time he hung out with his friends time flew. Soon he was waiting for Madam Pomfrey at the huge double doors. Then he was walking down the tunnel and dreading tonight with every ounce of him. For some reason he knew this was going to be even worse than last time.

Fenrir Grayback watched the small boy enter the tunnel. Then he waited till the witch was gone. The moon wasn't quite out yet but he knew he had to act quickly. The rugged man dashed over to the tree and pressed the same knot he had seen the woman press. The he darted down the tunnel and came to a door at the end. The werewolf pried it open and stepped softly into the dark room. In the middle of this room the same small boy was sitting as if he awaited his doom. Fenrir drew his wand. Suddenly chaos broke lose. Before the man had time to cast, moon light had drenched the shack. Both he and the boy started to transform. Screams erupted from the sandy haired child but not from this man. He had transformed twelve times a year for almost 15 years and was used to it. He almost felt more natural as the monster. Almost. By the time he was done the smaller wizard was still transforming. Now that Grayback was no longer human he couldn't cast the spell on the boy or control him self. He howled up into the air and the smaller wolf turned. A werewolf will only listen to the call of its kind.

**The edge of the Forbidden Forest**

James Potter grumbled at his misfortune. The grounds keeper was going to make him stay until every tree on the border of the forest had been trimmed. Without magic. He was only one fourth of the way done and it was already 9:00. That meant he had been out there for four hours! He angrily swiped his knife at an offending twig and then stopped short when a piercing scream followed by a growl tore through the still air. Then he remembered Remus. James wanted to drop the knife and sprint through the woods to help his friend. He hated the fact that there was nothing he could do. He swiped at the same twig and immediately cursed himself for gashing the tree. His whole detention was like this. He spent the next 9 hours gashing trees, cutting twigs, and occasionally hearing the blood curdling howls. He was amazed that such a young boy could make such vicious noises. Little did he know that his friend wasn't the only noise he heard.

**The Shrieking Shack**

The air was still and thick. Nothing moved inside the walls of a wooden shack. The furniture inside was ripped to shreds and strewn all over the floor. Blood-matted fur stuck to the floor in several places and on the walls. Lying in a puddle of his own blood was Remus Lupin, unconscious. Several meters a way a man was staggering to his feet and picking up a skinny stick of wood that was resting nearby. He then wobbled over to the severely injured boy and bent down over him, healing several of his minor cuts. Next he proceded to heal the others as much as he could and stop the bleeding using charms and spells. The last thing he did was to point the wand straight at the boys face and mutter,

"_Ennerverate."_

Remus opened his eyes slowly. His body was in to much pain to move any part of it. Standing over him was a tall man with gray flecked brown hair. Judging by the way his robes were torn, blood, and the cuts all over him, he was also a werewolf, but a more experienced one. Remus tried to speak his surprise at finding the man there but said man held out his hand and poured several drops of pepperup potion down Remus' throat. Steam rushed out of his ears but all in all He felt considerably better. The man now helped him off the floor and sat him on what was left of the couch.

"I am a friend. You have no need to fear me though as you have probably already guessed I am a werewolf also."

Remus made an attempt to speak.

"What… name?"

"That I can not tell you. I need to ask a favor."

"Any thing since you helped."

"Ah your voice is better. Yes, I need you to sit back a moment and then I'll explain. Is that alright?"

"Yes, I am at your service."

"Excellent."

Remus didn't catch the malicious gleam that entered the man's eyes momentarily. The said man silently lifted his want and pointed it at an unsuspecting Remus.

"_Imperius!"_

Fenrir smiled outwardly. That had been the easiest thing he could ever do. Children were so bloody trusting. He concentrated for a couple of seconds and then relaxed. The boy got up and smiled. Then he started walking toward the tunnel, towards Hogwarts. The remaining werewolf smiled even wider and then made himself comfortable on the couch and conjured a lamb chop to eat along with a flask of mulled Meade. This was going to be the most fun he ever had.

**In the Tunnel**

Remus felt extremely light and happy. He didn't need to think anymore. There was a voice in his mind telling him what to do and it all seemed rather sensible so why not?

_Go to Hogwarts and get close to Professor Dumbledore._

That was easy. The man already trusted him as it was.

_Lead Dumbledore to me, at the shrieking shack._

Also very easy. Life had never been this simple now that there was someone telling him what to do and he only had two goals in life.

Remus had never been under the Imperius before so therefore had no clue what he had gotten into.

**Hogwarts**

Madam Pomfrey was shocked to see Remus come walking into the Entrance Hall. By the look of him he was severely wounded and couldn't possibly have walked all by his self. The next thing that surprised her was that some of his hurts had been healed already or had been worked on. Certainly a boy his age could not know this amount of magic. Remus continued to walk up to her and then to her even greater surprise he walked past her. She was about to run after him when he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Do you know where I can find Dumbledore?"

Now Madam Pomfrey was shocked beyond belief. She had never heard Remus Lupin not call a teacher Professor. Never.

"He is not at Hogwarts right now."

"When will he be?"

"I don't know, Remus are you alright? Do I need to take you up stairs?"

"I'm fine."

Then he turned around without another word and proceeded up the stairs, not even using his passageway. Madam Pomfrey was too stunned to go after him. He acted fine and walked fine, but he sure didn't look fine. The nurse wrung her hands nervously and made a mental note to tell Dumbledore everything when hr got back from the Ministry. Then she bustled back to the infirmary.

Up in the Gryffindor common room Peter and Sirius had gotten up early to wait for Remus. James wasn't even back yet so they were waiting for him too. At the moment they idly swapping wizard cards and not really noticing which one the other took. Finally the portrait swung open and Remus climbed through. He looked extremely bad. Sirius jumped up and ran over.

"Mate! You're walking! How on earth are you that bad and still walking?"

"I got lucky."

"Really Lucky."

Peter also jumped up in stopped in awe of some of Remus' larger slashes.

"Geez Remmy, you aren't looking so good."

"Ya, maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"I already saw that woman. She said I could come up."

Neither of them noticed the way he talked about the nurse, they were too surprised.

"She said you could just come on up? Just like that? No healing?"

"No, I was healed. See?"

He pointed one of the thin white lines on his arm. Then to a larger one on his chest. They boys finally gave in made him go to bed. They then waited for James who showed up two hours later. Peter frantically told James everything while Sirius sat in the corner, a sullen look on his face, thinking. James agreed that it was weird but was more interested in sleeping all day then to waste the precious Sunday talking about their friend who could just as well talk for himself.

Maybe if they had talked about him all day they would have put two and two together and talked to one of the teachers. Maybe they could have stopped what was going to happen only hours from their disagreement.

**The Ministry of Magic**

Albus Brian Wolfric Percivul Dumbledore was waiting for a reply from the Minister. He had forbidden to talk to him so he had sent one of the ministry owls into the office. It had been an hour and there had been no reply. The Headmaster was getting impatient. He had come asking the Ministers opinion on the subject of Divination. He dreadfully wanted to quit the subject but there were still students with that specific ability. Albus also wanted to ask if he knew anyone that would be a good caretaker. all the school had was a grounds keeper and he hardly ever wandered inside. The cleaning was left up to teachers and students in detention.

Finally the owl fluttered back holding a small scrap of parchment. It simply stated that the minister was in the middle of a meeting with the French Minister and would get back to him as soon as possible. It also stated that he was sincerely sorry. Dumbledore knew he was. Frank Bognold was an honest fellow and truly cared about the school.

The headmaster got up and apparated away to Hogsmeade. There he entered The Three Broomsticks and ordered himself a butter beer and a mulled Meade. The butter beer he was going to take to Remus. That boy needed something to cheer him up after what he went through every month.

"Here you go Albus."

"Thank you Finnegan. By the way your girl is doing fine in school."

"That's excellent! I'm pleased to here it!"

The tall and gangly man greatly resembled is second year daughter who was in Gryffindor. He handed the drinks to Dumbledore than bid him farewell and returned to cleaning dishes the headmaster left for Hogwarts. Once he returned to his office he set the drinks down and sent an owl to McGonagall, telling her to send Remus in. That is if he was in the condition to after last night.

After waiting fifteen minutes and having random conversations with all the previous

headmasters and headmistresses like 'is it possible to get drunk off butter beer?' and 'what do your socks smell like?' there was a rap on the door and a small boy entered. The old man motioned for him to sit down in the hard chair in front of the desk. Then he pushed the drink over to him.

"Hello Remus. I am glad to see that you are out of bed so soon. Madam Pomfrey did an excellent job on those nasty gashes. Here I brought this for you, to cheer you up."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now drink up. It's butter beer."

The boy grabbed the bottle and took sip after sip of the delicious liquid. Dumbledore stared intently at the young werewolf as he drank. Several moments later the boy set the bottle down with a soft chink as it hit the wood. Then he stared intently at the headmaster.

"Sir I can't tell you just how good it was of you to do this-"

"I perfectly understand Remus. You feel lost and alone. You have no one who knows who you really are except the staff. You have to lie to your own friends. Am I correct?"

Remus shook his head. Dumbledore had expected the young lad to break down and cry or at least show more emotion. Remus was simply sitting there with a glazed look on his face. This disturbed Dumbledore greatly. He wasn't quite sure why it bothered him as much as it did. He tried to see if he could get behind the child's mask.

"How are your classes going?"

"Well."

"Right, do you feel anxious about the exams coming so soon?"

"Should I?"

"Well it is only normal to be. Have you been having good times with your friends? I've heard from several valuable sources that the four of you now call yourselves the Marauders."

"Professor Dumbledore I am very tired after transforming and would like to go to bed. Is it all right if we finish this discussion some other time?"

"Yes of course. Good bye Remus."

"Goodbye."

Dumbledore didn't notice the lack of the word that Remus always had said. Sir. The old man sighed and vanished the butter beer. Remus was acting very odd indeed. The Headmaster mused over this for several minutes and came to the conclusion that Remus was just trying to act tough and not show how bad his life really was.

Sirius, James, and Peter were sitting around a book on the floor when ever Remus entered the common room. They all looked up with excited looks on their faces. However, their friend just walked on by.

"Remus, what did Dumbledore want? Where are you going?"

"Aren't you going to take a look at this?"

James pointed to the extremely thick book. It was labeled _Enchanting for the Enchanted_. Remus merely glanced at it and continued walking to the dormitory. Sirius stared dumbfounded at his friends retreating back and turned toward James.

"What on earth…?"

"I'm not sure but that is defiantly not like Remus to ignore us. Something must be up."

"Ya…"

Two hours later Remus returned downstairs with his wand clutched in his hand. James had tried to get him to come downstairs at least five times so when they saw him they all jumped up. Remus shook his head and headed out. Sirius turned toward his friends.

"Should you think we should follow?"

The other two silently nodded.

"Well I think we should tell McGonagall first. She might know what is going on."

They acquiesced again, grabbed their own wands and invisibility cloak, and swiftly left the room.

Professor Dumbledore was packing his office up for the night when there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Enter."

The sandy haired Remus Lupin walked in with a very worried look on his face.

"What is wrong my dear boy?"

Dumbledore motioned toward a chair but Remus shook his head.

"Professor? I think there is something terribly wrong. I don't know what to do."

"What's wrong, where? Can you tell me?"

The boy shook his head and suddenly looked fearful. The he said in a low whisper,

"I can show you."

Then he pulled on the old man's sleeve and walked out the door. Dumbledore was bewildered but he knew that Remus was an honest boy and that something must be wrong. He had felt uneasy all day.

The old man checked for his wand then followed the werewolf out of the office. Ten minutes later they were standing under the temporarily frozen Whomping willow.

"Are you sure this is the right place Remus?"

"Positive. They are just down there."

He pointed into the tunnel and then proceeded to climb into it.

"Who are? What is going on?"

"Several third years who played a prank on me last night. Except it kind of turned around and I don't know if they are alright.

Dumbledore suddenly sensed the gravity of the situation and pushed himself into the hole.

**The Shrieking Shack**

Fenrir was dozing in a small patch of moonlight when there was a loud creak from outside the door. He sat bolt upright and glanced toward the door. This was the big night.

There were a few whispers on the other side and then the door was thrown open and Remus led Dumbledore into the room.

Before the old headmaster had a chance to see the man curled up on the half eaten couch said man had pulled out his wand and pointed straight at him.

"STUPEFY!"

There was a soft thunk as the professor fell to the floor. Fenrir was shocked. He hadn't actually thought his plan was going to work. He would be the dark Lord's most trusted friend!

The werewolf almost lept with joy, than remembering that he was on a cynical mission he rummage in hi robes for the item that connected him to Voldemort. Plans had altered a little since they had first decided on the way to kill Dumbledore. Now Fenrir was to alert the dark Lord by using a small stone that had been engraved with his sign, Then Voldemort would appear and take his time to kill the old man.

Grayback finally felt the stone in his pocket and pulled it out, setting it on the floor. He then tapped the snake and skull on it three times and uttered one incantation.

"Morsmorde!"

The skull glowed bright green and the snake soon followed. Rays of the eerie light shot out around the room. There seemed to be an evil sort of chuckle coming from the stone itself. Fenrir grabbed the younger werewolf and shoved him into another room. The he stood in a corner and watched the beams of light shoot around the room. There was a deep rumble and a violent green flash followed by a loud pop.

Lord Voldemort stood in the middle of the small house, covered in the green light. Slowly the light receded back into the stone. There was one last rumble and several beams shot up through the roof. The whole shack was bathed in green light as the exact same symbol from the stone was formed in the sky above it.

A silence settled over the shack as the skull with the snake protruding from its mouth flowed over head. The Dark Lord slowly turned to his follower who scurried forward and kissed the hem of his robes.

Once the werewolf had backed off again Voldemort gazed around the room. The first thing he saw was a little sandy haired boy standing in a corner.

"Grayback. Who is this?"

"He is the student I used to draw Dumbledore here My Lord."

"Ahhh. So he is a werewolf. This could be interesting… Did you have to use the Imperious?"

"Yes My Lord."

'Pity. I had hoped we could use him in our ranks."

"You could put him under-"

"Under the Imperious? Imagine how hard it would be to control him constantly. I am a busy man."

"Of course My Lord."

Voldemort continued to scan the room. Soon his eyes rested upon Dumbledore's still form. He bent down and rummaged through his robes, extracting a wand, sneak-a-scope, several odd instruments, and a packet of muggle lemon drops. Voldemort dropped these the moment he touched them as if they were poison.

Then he picked up the wand and stuck it in his pocket. Next the Dark Lord pulled out his own wand and stood over Dumbledore.

"Ennerverate!"

The old man blinked and opened his eyes. He looked completely shocked to find Voldemort staring down at him. The said wizard kept his wand pointed at Dumbledore as he sat up.

The headmaster was taking his position in as Voldemort held a whispered conversation with the death eater on his right. He was even more surprised to see that Remus Lupin wasn't harmed and that he was standing perfectly still twenty feet away. Voldemort finally turned back to him.

"Well, well, well Dumbledore. You're getting slower in your old age. I am delighted to see you."

"No doubt you are."

"Yes, I can't say how long I have wanted you out of the way once and for all. But now here I am, about to kill the famous Albus Dumbledore! See Dumbledore? Even your own students bow to my will."

He motioned toward Remus who gave a slight bow.

"He is good boy. Always obeying whatever I say. I can make him do whatever I please, even become his wolf form!"

"How did you find out?"

Dumbledore gasped as Voldemort sent the torturing curse at him. Pain seared through his body but stopped almost as fast as it had started.

"That was just a warning. Remember old man that I am far more powerful than your everyday wizard, almost even you. "

"But you admit you are not?"

"What does it matter? There is no one here to here me say it for very soon I shall be the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Yet you have to use the imperious to control a mere child?"

Voldemort ignored this remark and moved closer to the headmaster.

"I am going to enjoy this far more than anything I have ever done!"

He raised his wand and a bizarre smile danced on his lips.

"_AVADA K-"_

At that moment the door at the entrance to the tunnel swung open and six people came dashing into the room. Spells shot around the room from both parties and Voldemort took his rage out on a particularly nasty cruciactus curse at woman with blond hair who had just jinxed Grayback. She screamed in agony and thrashed about on the floor. Dumbledore kicked Voldemort and the curse was ended.

"Are you alright Geneva?"

"Yes, thank you Albus."

Professor Geneva Elliot used a summoning charm to get the headmasters wand. Voldemort was stricken into a mad fury and was casting spells every way. McGonagall pulled Remus behind the couch just before a killing curse was sent his way. Suddenly a chunk from the ceiling fell and knocked the young werewolf out. The five others from Hogwarts rushed to his aid while Dumbledore fought against Voldemort and Elliot against Grayback.

Remus slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to find himself in his shack. There was much confused yelling and spells flying everywhere. The weirdest thing was that five people he knew were standing over him.

Professor McGonagall. Henry Jenkins, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black.

"What happened? Professor, what are you do-"

"Shh. Something awful is happening. We are in the middle of a fight with two men. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Elliot are here to."

"But what am I doing h-"

"I'm not entirely sure. For just go into another room with your friends."

Remus was still completely confused. The last thing he could remember was transforming back into a human. It obviously wasn't the full moon anymore so what had he done during the day?

The Marauders snuck away from the battle and into the little bedroom upstairs. The furniture was marred and gashed and there were clumps of dried blood and fur here and there. His friends looked at him apologetically and then bombarded him with questions.

Downstairs things weren't going to well for either side.

Voldemort was still a ball of fury since his plan had been ruined. Grayback was just trying to stay alive by casting any curse he could think of in any direction. One of these stray spells hit Elliot full in the face and she started to bleed furiously from several small cuts that had appeared on her skin. When the bleeding wouldn't stop McGonagall cast a freezing charm on the cuts so they wouldn't bleed. She would have healed them if a torture curse had not hit her.

Dumbledore and Henry Jenkins were dueling furiously with the two evil men. Several times one of them managed to hit them but for the most part no one was getting hit. They were too busy to cast spells because they were casting shield charms.

There was aloud blast as Voldemort blew a hole in the ceiling from his reducing spell. By this time the two women were fighting again even though Elliot was still bleeding a bit and was deathly pale. McGonagall sent a jinx at Grayback and it struck true. Boils started sprouting all over his scarred flesh. The werewolf howled in pain and started trying to curse them off.

By this time Remus and co. were impatient to see what was going on downstairs. They finally got the courage to slowly go down the stairs and peer through the heavy dust.

Dumbledore and the man in the black robe were still fighting as hard as ever. The man's friend was lying several feet away, moaning in pain from numerous boils. he may have been almost immune to transforming pain but this was totally different.

Elliot was lying, stunned on the floor, extremely pale. McGonagall was trying to help Dumbledore but kept getting hit my stray spells. Jenkins was just standing up, as if he had been thrown back, and was pulling out his wand again.

Suddenly the man with boils got back up and retrieved his wand form the floor. He aimed carefully at a person fighting his master and cast.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The boys watched in horror as the grounds jumped in front of the headmaster to fight Voldemort. Unaware he had just condemned himself by doing so there was a shocked expression on his face as the green light struck him and he toppled over.

Remus gasped extremely loudly and sat down on the stairs. The scene before them seemed to slow down as people began to realize Henry Jenkins was dead. All fighting ceased for a second as realization hit. The most surprising thing was when Elliot hurled herself on his body and started weeping uncontrollably.

"Henry… my dear Henry!"

With this said every one was shaken from the reverie fighting began once more.

Voldemort was beyond furious. True, the death of the stupid man had eased him a bit but there was no way he could win this. He shot a few more death spells around the room and frowned when no one fell. He needed something big, to scare the idiots. He glanced over at Fenrir who was fighting through his boils. Then it hit him. This was the perfect way to get rid of them long enough to get away. He might even get a shot at Dumbledore. He smiled to himself and focused all his anger and power into the spell.

"_DIVENTARE IL LUPO"! _

A blood red flash of light filled the whole room for a split second but nothing seemed to happen. This didn't bother the Dark Lord one bit and he continued dueling.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air followed by a howl of pain. Everyone in the room glanced up from there fight and gasped in shock. Sirius actually yelled.

The said boy stared dumb founded as his best friend wreathed in pain. He then noticed that the strange man with boils was doing it to. He watched as Remus gave him a terrified look and suddenly screamed so terribly Sirius wanted to kill whatever thing was tormenting his friend. There was a loud crack and the man who was in pain collapsed to the floor as if his back had broken. Not long after Remus did the same thing and there were two more cracks and Remus' back actually moved.

Sirius finally understood and it seemed like every one else except for Peter knew what was happening.

Remus was transforming.

The people in the shack watched in horror as the two males howled and screamed. Long fangs replaced teeth, claws replaced finger, fur replaced skin and monsters replaced the two people that had been standing there moments ago.

"Get out of there boys!"

Mcgonagall screamed at the top of her lungs and the boys realized why. They were suddenly standing around a fully transformed werewolf. So they gasped in horror and ran up the stairs.

Voldemort allowed himself an evil laugh for several seconds. he had triumphed even though he hurt his own man. Now every one would be trying to escape the monsters while he got away or killed someone.

The werewolves ran around the shack trying to bit every one and everything. The larger one went straight for Dumbledore and McGonagall while the smaller one ran up the stairs toward the younger wizards.

Geneva Elliot realized they weren't going to get out of the place alive if they didn't act soon. She dashed up the stairs and found Remus cornering his friends. It was truly a tragic scene. The woman did what any other good Hufflepuff might do.

"STUPEFY!"

Remus went flying from the force of the spell but wasn't stunned like he was supposed to be. Instead he left the boys and started toward larger prey. Elliot.

"Professor Elliot!"

"Quiet James! I can do this!"

The wolf sprang at the witch as she flung several pieces of ceiling at him. She missed though and he hit. The sharp fangs sunk deep into the flesh of her right leg. Her scream pierced the still air and then she fainted as Remus tore at her. The three other Marauders were frozen in terror as they watched their friend almost kill their professor. Fortunately a spell from down stairs broke the floor under them and the Remus monster fell through.

James rushed to their teacher's aid and gasped at the gruesome bites and gashes. There was also an awful stench coming from the greenish wound.

Downstairs they had heard the scream and could only guess as to what had happened. Not long after a spell from Dumbledore had broken the floor under Remus and he had come falling through. On closer inspection they noticed he was foaming at the mouth and blood was covering his muzzle.

During this time Voldemort was trying to get a chance to escape and take Fenrir with him. Unfortunately Dumbledore had used an exceptionally strong spell on the wolf and he was stunned. Now he was going after him.

His chance came though when the other wolf fell through. he grabbed Fenrir and apparated out, leaving death and destruction behind him. The skull and snake was still glittering overhead.

A silence lay thickly over the small shack. Debris lay in large piles across the room. Dumbledore immediately rushed to Elliot's side. She was foaming at the mouth and her leg was beyond recognition of a limb. Suddenly there was a loud whimper followed by several cracks and Remus was lying on the floor under several boards. Peter fainted. James and Sirius hauled the boards off while Dumbledore conjured four stretchers. After several levitation charms from McGonagall, Remus, Elliot, Peter, and Henry's body were all floating on stretchers. As they left the tunnel Sirius spotted the glittering symbol in the sky.

"Professor Dumbledore! Look!"

The old man whirled around and stared dumb founded at the sky. McGonagall blinked several times while James just froze.

"What is it Albus?"

"I don't know Minerva. Perhaps it is some sort of sign of young Tom"

"Tom?"

"He was a student here several years ago James. You have just met him."

"That man in the black robes?"

"Yes Sirius."

"Well what ever that sign means it is not good. Can't we get rid of it?"

"I wonder... well we better get these three to the infirmary. I believe a funeral will be in order for Mr. Jenkins."

"Yes of course, Albus."

"What about Remus? Will he be okay?"

"I'm sure he will James. But I do not think we should tell him what happened with professor Elliot just yet."

The two boys nodded then set off for Gryffindor Tower. McGonagall had forbidden them to see their friends until the next day. Sirius took one last look at the shimmering skull and shuddered. Whatever that Tom had meant to do it hadn't been good.

**A/N Ah. That took a while. Well sorry it did but here it is! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review! (I'm down on my knees and begging.)**


	10. Chapter 9: The Truth in Fears

**Serpent 91**- Thanks a bunch.

**DD**- I'm glad you are so into this story! Thanks ever so much! Enjoy:D Sorry that Remus is kind of out of it in this one:(

**Kristen**- Sorry I didn't update sooner. Well hope you like this as much or more!

**Disclaimer-** I think it's obvious that I don't own any of this Harry Potter stuff but for all of you that are confused I just wanted to say that **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND HIS BUDS!**

Chapter 9: The Truth in Fears

Sunlight poured in through the half open curtain that surrounded two beds in the infirmary. Any students who were seen within ten feet of these beds were give automatic detentions. This, of course, roused the curiosity of every single person under the age of 19. Rumors had been flying around the castle at warp speed concerning these beds. A certain Ravenclaw claimed that it was the work of a long dead house elf who was extracting vengeance on Hogwarts for it's years of labor by attacking the groundskeeper and then the two people lying immobile in the infirmary. While this rumor convinced few another more popular one was taking hold of the castle. No one really knows where it came from but it captivated them nonetheless. It was said that some unknown but very deadly creature had come out of the Forest and attacked Henry Jenkins. Then Professor Elliott had come running out of Jenkins's cabin (They had obviously been having a very romantic wand light dinner) and tried to save him. The groundskeeper was killed and Elliot dreadfully wounded. The only unexplained part was Remus. No one seemed to know how he got messed up in it. It was now common knowledge that the groundskeeper and head of Hufflepuff had been in love but Remus didn't really fit into the not so happily ever after story. No one seemed to know that there had been other people at the incident than the first three. Thankfully, the shimmering green skull had vanished by the first light of day.

While all of this was being talked over the remaining marauders dutifully remained silent.

They had not seen or heard from Dumbledore or McGonagall since the night. This silence disturbed the boys but Sirius most of all. After they had arrived back in Gryffindor Tower, he had told James all his thoughts on the Tom person. James shared the same views. They had come to the conclusion that he must have attended Hogwarts many years ago. The main thing that stumped them was why he wanted to kill Dumbledore in the first place and why Remus was so important to him. They had never heard of a spell before that could make werewolves assume their beast form. This is what scared them most of all. Tom must be an awfully powerful wizard if he could control werewolves. Luckily, Peter had been to shocked by the night's events to bother asking them what they were talking about so they didn't have to re-explain themselves. James and Sirius decided it would be better to leave him in the dark on this one. Besides, they still needed someone to read _Enchanting for the Enchanted_.

The marauders visited Remus three times that day, after each meal. He was still unconscious so they mainly just spent this time discussing their plans. Professor Elliot had woken up around lunch and was taking 15 different potions every hour. Her right leg was numb and had greenish puss was coming from Remus's bite. Every time Sirius looked at his teacher, he flinched. The only thing that forced him to believe that Remus actually bit someone was the fact that he saw it. He still kept questioning James if it had been the other werewolf but his friend kept telling him that it had in fact been Remus. It was during such an interrogation that something rather startling happened.

James was sitting with his legs propped up on Remus's bed and tilting slightly back in his chair. Sirius was rambling on about how Remus could never had bitten someone. James suddenly cut him short.

"Sirius, look, I know you want to believe that Remus would never hurt anyone but just face it, he did."

"Yah I know James but-"

"Remus wouldn't want you to be worrying over this right know. Maybe you should just stop thinking about last night and concentrate on the map."

Sirius gave an exasperated sigh and got out of his chair. The young wizard started pacing along side Remus's bed.

"James, listen to me. That must have been one very evil spell to bring out Remmy's little furry problem like that. It makes me wonder if it had anything to do with his rather odd behavior that afternoon."

"I'm serious Sirius. Just give up. We have no idea what happened. I think it's better to just let it go for now. Leave it to Dumbledore to figure out. "

Sirius gave another loud sigh. He stared at James and scowled. While the two friends were trying to convince each other by staring them down, they didn't notice Remus shift a bit.

The young werewolf was very confused. Everything was dark. His entire body was wrapped in a cocoon of pain. He tried to lift his arm a bit but immediately felt weaker than ever. He suddenly heard some very odd noises. It seemed to be voices but they were very muffled and seemed far away. He listened intently for a few moments and seemed to make out James's voice. He couldn't quite understand what he was saying but every minute it became clearer. Apparently, James and Sirius were standing next to Remus, wherever he was. They seemed to be in some sort of a fight. At last James became clear.

"Mate will you just listen to me for one second? Remus has been through a lot and doesn't need to be worried about these things, and neither do we for that matter. All we need to do right now is focus on our friend."

"Who happens to be lying in the infirmary because of some crackpot!"

Remus was now more even confused. _Infirmary? Crackpot? What was going on?_ He listened more intently than ever.

"Sirius clam down. It's not our job to solve this, even though I will admit he was acting rather odd yesterday. But still what's your point?"

"My point, James, is that our best friend was ignoring us yesterday even when we made a great discovery, disrespecting staff, sneaking out to the shrieking shack with two complete strangers, one who just happens to be a werewolf and the other who wants to kill Dumbledore, turns all fangs and claw on us, bites a professor, and ends up in the infirmary! Something is clearly wrong here!"

Remus was plunged into panic. He had bitten someone? He couldn't have. He remembered having transformed back into a human. His friends hadn't even been there. What was going on? He suddenly started to have troubles breathing. His legs started twitching violently soon followed by his arms. The pain seared up and down as he tried to control himself. Remus attempted to cry for help but nothing happened. He knew he was going to die.

James had been in the middle of a defense to Sirius's last outburst when Remus started shaking uncontrollably. He watched in horror as Remus's figure was contorted in pain. He nudged Sirius who was looking the other way. The boy whirled around. He stared at his werewolf friend in shock. James ran out from behind the curtain and found the nurse, Madam Sadaine. Sirius was left to try to calm his friend, but nothing worked. He held his arms to the bed but was soon kicked away by the flailing legs. Only moments later James arrived with the nurse. She looked at her young patient in horror but started pouring a teal colored potion down his throat. He gave one last violent kick and then lay still. Madame Sadaine turned toward James as he helped Sirius off the floor.

"Go and tell your head of house what has happened. Also, tell her to alert the Headmaster immediately. Go boy!"

James nodded numbly, still astounded by what had happened, and then sprinted out of the infirmary. Sirius approached his friend's side.

"I wouldn't get too close Mr. Black. It might happen again."

"What? What might happen? I mean what was it?"

"I don't know. Don't tell anyone beyond the staff."

Sirius nodded, then looked down at Remus. His face was a piece of work. It seemed altogether barbaric and childish at the same time. His eyes were held firmly shut while his mouth was wide open, omitting several drips of blood. There was a giant claw mark running diagonally down his face, distorting his nose. Sirius closed his eyes and looked away. Just at that moment, McGonagall came flying into the infirmary, eyes wide, followed by a breathless James.

"What is going on here? Nautila?"

McGonagall turned toward Madame Sadaine. The Nurse simply looked astounded.

"According to his friends he was lying perfectly still one moment and then started shaking uncontrollably. We have no idea of the cause. Have you alerted Albus, Minerva?"

"Yes. He will be here shortly. Is that really what happened?"

"Of course Minerva."

"Well then we will just have to wai-"

The flabbergasted Transfiguration teacher stared down at Remus. She glanced up and down his small body. She tilted her head to one side and looked at James.

"Did he just-"

"Yes he did. I saw it to."

Madame Sadaine looked at the two of them in confusion and was about to ask what they were talking about when Sirius gasped rather loudly. She whirled around and saw him staring down at Remus. She also stared wide-eyed in shock.

The young werewolf seemed to have undergone a miraculous change. Only moments ago he had been completely covered in wounds but now most of these gashes ere not to be seen. Even most of the claw mark had disappeared. (One scratch still ran across his nose.) Some of the larger cuts and scars remained but otherwise he looked five times better. James's mouth was open in wonder while McGonagall looked horrified. When someone has seen as many charms, hexes, curses, and transfigurations as she had they can tell when something was a bit off. Merely seconds before this change James and his teacher had seen Remus's face contort into a mask of pain briefly followed by a jolt of his left arm. McGonagall uttered something under her breath and then rushed out of the infirmary. Sirius rushed to his friend's side and smiled in glee while James still stood in the exact same position with his mouth open. Madame Sadaine glanced after McGonagall and then set to action.

"Boys will you please leave me alone with the patient for now? I have things I need to check out. If you see the Headmaster tell him to see me immediately."

"Bu-"

"Ah. No buts. I understand he is you friend but visiting hours are over and you have homework to do."

She glared down at Sirius and tapped James on the head, who, immediately snapped his mouth shut and came out of his daze. The two black haired boys accepted their fate and slumped out of the infirmary. Madame Sadaine turned back to Remus. She lifted his left arm up, which was hanging off the edge of the bed, then suddenly gasped and dropped it.

Sirius was ecstatic. Remus was better! This was all he could think about. He was skipping around Gryffindor Tower and humming to himself. Every once and a while he would break out with a shout of "Remus is going to be okay!" or "Yippee for Remmy!" Then he would leap over to James and try to get him to jump around too. Unlike his excited friend, James was in a melancholy mood. Sirius obviously didn't seem to notice. Once the miraculous change had happened Sirius had been so joyous that he had told Peter. Now the young marauder was looking up explanations for the sudden change. James had half a mind to go help but he would rather just sit and think for now, even though he wasn't getting much thinking done with Sirius as he was. For some reason the whole situation seemed too unnatural to be real. Why would all those hurts just disappear like that without any assistance? James sunk further into his armchair and sighed.

Sirius finally seemed to realize his friend's bad mood and stopped whooping. He raised his right eyebrow slowly and stared down at James.

"What's up mate?"

"Nothing."

"Right…"

"Okay fine. Remus."

"Yah I know. Isn't it great!"

"No Sirius, it's not."

"What are you saying? I mean did you see him? He's healed!"

"That's exactly the problem. How did he?"

"Who cares? He's better!"

"For now."

"Aww come on man-"

James stuck his hand out and got out of his chair. He grabbed a stack of rather dusty books and turned toward the portrait hole.

"I'm going to help Pete."

Then he crawled through leaving Sirius staring behind him.

**The Ministry of Magic**

Dumbledore was in a furry. He was currently stuck in the Ministry of Magic. AGAIN. He had been waiting for the minister. AGAIN. He had been sitting there when a raving mad wizard had come running into the lobby being chased by a flying goat, only the goat had a child's feet, the tail was a snake, and the fur was light green. The man had grabbed a bottle out of his cloak and thrown it at the goat boy thing. Only he had missed and the bottle smashed to pieces several feet from Albus. The security had come running from every door and had managed to tie the "goat" down. Then they had calmed the man. Unfortunately, they wanted to inspect Albus to make sure the potion hadn't infected him. So now the headmaster was standing impatiently in front of a dozen healers and alchemists trying to make the point that if he had been infected then he would certainly have a green beard or snakes coming out of his body. The head alchemist was about to pronounce him clear when a younger woman healer in bright orange robes and red wavy hair started stuttering. The alchemist turned toward her.

"What is it Prunella?"

"It's this sir."

"What?"

"This."

"What is it?"

"This thing in my hand."

"Albus's beard?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

At this point the headmaster realized a rather greenish looking bit of hair at the end of his beard. He slipped out his wand and then turned toward the alchemist.

"Lovely isn't it, Harvey?"

"What?"

"My beard."

"Oh yes. Charming."

"There are seventy-nine million, eight hundred forty-six thousand, nine hundred fifty-two long hairs and six thousand, five hundred seventy eight and one half shorter ones. I counted them myself."

After the word shorter, the brilliant old man waved his wand a little around his side and the green disappeared. He knew that if it was found, they would keep him all week. By this time Harvey was very confused and had turned back to Prunella.

"You were saying?"

"Oh right, look h-"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence, aghast. Harvey looked at her expectantly.

"Yes?"

"It was here a minute ago."

"What?"

"Some green."

At this time Dumbledore allowed himself a small smile and said-

"Well all there has ever been in this beard is pure dumbledorian white and auburn."

"You must have been dreaming again. Now go pack up my potion gear."

Harvey the alchemist then turned toward Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry about the hold up. Prunella can be rather scatter brained sometimes."

"Oh it's quite all right Harvey."

The old alchemist bowed low and with a furl of robes, headed to the floo fireplaces. Albus was about to follow him when a short, bald man in green robes came panting toward him.

"Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Letter for you. The healers wouldn't let me deliver it till you were clear. It was marked urgent."

"Thank you."

_Oh what now, _he thought. His eyes widened as he read who had sent it. Them he tore into the parchment envelope. It read as follows,

_Albus,_

_Our favorite student has come down with a mild cold. Please send some lemon drops whenever you get the chance._

_Minerva_

Dumbledore's lips tightened. He looked at the man who had delivered it.

"When did it arrive?"

"An hour ago."

Dumbledore nodded a thank you and payed the man. (Since all owls were off duty due to the flying goat.) He knew what the letter meant and it wasn't good. A.K.A-

**_Come Immediately. Remus is in trouble. _**Dumbledore turned around sharply and appareted out.

**Hogwarts**

Sirius had finally stopped celebrating about Remus and was now sitting in the library with the two remaining marauders. There were dozens of dusty books towering around them on the table. James was in the middle of investigating a rather thick and ominous looking book. Peter was chewing on the end of a quill as he flipped through he pages of a book entitled _Mysterious Maladies and The Dark Arts._ Sirius on the other hand, who still thought their suspicions were completely off the bat, was digging around the dark shelves anyway. James sighed and closed his book. Peter jumped at the noise and wiped his sweaty forehead.

"It's no use. We have been going through these books for two hours and we still haven't found a thing about werewolf injuries curing themselves."

Peter looked over at James, made a small note on a scrap of parchment and closed his book too. Sirius came from around the bookshelf, having heard his friend's complaint. He tossed several books he was holding onto a nearby chair and sat on another one, propping his feet on the recently thrown books. James glared at the book he had been reading and placed it on an extremely tilted stack, making the stack wobble slightly. Sirius gave him an "I told you so" look.

"Oh be quiet Sirius."

"What? I didn't say anything."

James rolled his eyes but suddenly stopped and sat straighter. He ran his hand through his hair. Sirius looked at him questioningly but then turned around. He had just heard the voice that hypnotized his best friend.

"Hi James."

"Hey Lil."

"I heard that something happened to Remus. Is everything okay?"

James looked a little disappointed that Lily had only come to talk about Remus but hid it quickly. He stared back into those enchanting emerald eyes.

"Oh Right. Well it was just a potion accident. He'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. So Lil do you want to have a charm contest? Loser does homework for a week."

He looked at her hopefully for a few seconds but then Sirius nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for mate?"

Sirius glared at him and then at the stack of books.

"I'm not putting all these away. It was your idea after all."

On seeing the books, James rocketed back to earth. He suddenly looked very worried.

Lily hadn't noticed the side conversation and looked at James.

"Well James I really don't have time. Did you know professor Slughorn offered to give me special advanced sessions?"

"That's great Lily. Hey just one more thing. Can werewolves heal themselves instantly?"

Lily seemed quite taken aback by this question. It obviously hadn't been expected.

"Well…um… I don't think so. They do heal a bit faster than normal wizards though."

"But what about all at once? Like there they are sitting there all beat up and then a moment later, they're better."

"No. That's never happened. Why?"

James hurriedly stepped in front of the stack of books he had placed his on.

"No reason. Just heard a joke about it. That's all."

Lily nodded, still a bit confused looking, but seemed to accept his answer.

"Well got to go meet Professor Slughorn, bye!"

"Yah, bye."

She smiled cheerfully and walked out of the library. James gazed after her sleek auburn hair for a moment and then his face darkened. He turned around and looked at his mates.

"Well that proves you wrong Sirius. It isn't natural. I'm telling you, it has to do with that curse that Tom send out."

"Well I guess it could but why would a curse have a good effect?"

"I don't kn- Pete, What are you doing?"

Peter had been holding a scrap of parchment up to his eyes and reading it over and over then glancing in the book he had been reading. But just at that exact moment the stack of books that had wobbled went crashing to the floor. One of them flipped open and let out an ear splitting scream. Sirius dived to the floor and slammed it shut just as the infuriated librarian came storming around the corner.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU BOYS BEEN DOING!"?

The marauders stared guiltily at the floor as the enraged Madame Pince glared down at them. She was a rather attractive woman with brown in her thirties but she could still transform into the most dreaded villain in Hogwarts.

"YOU ARE EXTREMELLY IRESPONSIBLE! THROWING BOOKS AROUND and screaming!"

"We didn't throw then, they ju-"

" I've heard that one TOO many times Mr. Potter."

She flared her nostrils down at them. James didn't see how they could get out of this one. The librarian looked around and seemed to notice something else. Her face turned a violent shade of purple and she turned back to them.

"WHY DO YOU BOYS HAVE THIS BOOK! IT'S FROM THE RESTRICTED SECTION! I DON'T SEE A NOTE. NO WONDER I HEARD SCREAMING!"

She picked up the battered old book that had shrieked and tucked it safely under her arm. Then she grabbed James and Sirius by their ears and dragged them out of the library. Peter scampered after them, not waiting for Madame Pince to attack him. She then flung the doors shut after them.

The startled boys stared at the closed doors. James was utterly confused.

"Who got the book from the restricted section?"

"I did mate."

Sirius smiled cheekily.

"Why? I thought you didn't believe our suspicions."

"Well I don't. When I was flipping through random books I found something that intrigued me so I went to the restricted section. I was bored."

"What did you see?"

But they never found out because at that exact moment McGonagall stopped in front of them. She looked like she meant business.

"The Headmaster wants you all. NOW."

Ten minutes later found the three marauders sitting in rather hard wooden chairs in the headmaster's office. Several odd-looking brass trinkets were sitting on the desk in front of them. There was a rather magnificent bird standing on a gold perch in the corner. The windows behind the large desk revealed that it was dusk.

Sirius glanced nervously about him. The headmaster was outside having a quick word with McGonagall. He feared it had something to do with their exploits in the library. Peter was twiddling his thumbs absently minded while James was frowning at the floor. There was a loud creak and the door swung open. The stern looking Albus Dumbledore entered, followed by their head of house. He strode in front of the three boys and looked at them solemnly.

_Uh Oh. Here it comes. I'm going be expelled for going into the restricted section. If it's so restricted, why didn't they bother to put better security on it? Stupid school policies, stupid screaming books, stupid curses, stupid people named Tom, stupid life, stupid men in black robes who put curses on my friends, stupid librarians, stupid me, stupid awesome bird, stupid revolving gargoyle, stupi-_

Sirius's thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore's stern voice.

"As you have probably already guessed, you are here due to your friend Remus."

Sirius breathed deeply. Dumbledore didn't seem to notice and continued.

"He is in grave trouble."

"But Sir, isn't he healed?"

"It may appear to be that way Mr. Pettigrew, but I have reason to think other wise."

"What reasons?"

"You will know soon enough Mr. Black. As I was saying you friend is special. He's not like other boys. You were in the shack last night and undoubtfully saw what he did. Remus is –"

"A werewolf. We know."

James finished his sentence for him. Then was followed by Peter.

"Have known all term actually."

'We thought you'd freak out if you knew we knew. Remus almost collapsed when we told him."

Dumbledore was staring at them intently. As Sirius finished speaking McGonagall actually chocked. She held a hand to her forehead and sighed, then fell into a chair nearby. The headmaster turned toward the shocked woman.

"It seems we have underestimated these boys Minerva, and their devotion to Remus."

James nodded earnestly. Sirius piped up,

"We'd do anything to protect him. Including fight that Tom git."

"Now Sirius, I really don't think you need to go that far."

McGonagall had finally gotten over her shock at the depth of their knowledge concerning Remus. She stood up and started to pace around the room. Dumbledore turned back to the boys.

"Do you understand the gravity of the situation?"

The young wizards glanced at each other. The same thought seem to process in their minds. _It was no use lying to Dumbledore. He might be able to help._ James spoke out first.

"Sir we think that Remus's miraculous healing had something to do with the man you mentioned, Tom. Or at least the curse he cast."

"Your Suspicions are right in line with mine. I also believe the Tom has managed to unearth a great evil and has unleashed it on Remus."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"What kind of evil sir?"

"The kind I will not openly talk to a eleven year old about."

"But-"

"Though I will tell you that there may be even more effects on Remus from this curse than you have seen. I am also sure that he is more awake than we see but that doesn't mean he is fully up to date on what has happened."

"Are we aloud to tell him?"

McGonagall finally stopped pacing and peered though her shrewd eyes at the boys.

"I should think that for the moment you should see what he remembers. Take care of him and keep him away from the gossips."

"I will allow you to tell him everything after he has recovered. In short, a few days. One at the least."

Dumbledore walked toward the door and pulled it open, motioning that it was time for them to return to Gryffindor Tower."

"Goodnight Peter, James, Sirius."

They nodded and left. Dumbledore turned away from the door. McGonagall looked at him expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You know perfectly well what. Tom Riddle."

"Ah yes. I know. I have been trying to push the matter from my mind but I find that it is too important than to just push into the pensieve. Lemon drop?"

Dumbledore held out a cloth bag of round, yellow muggle candies. McGonagall gave an exasperated sigh.

"No thank you… _Tom Riddle._"

"Of course, I believe he will not return anytime soon. He was rather surprised to have met such a resistance to his brilliant plan. I'm just guessing of course."

"True. But what was he after?"

"It is safe to say, I think, that it was me."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows and peered over her spectacles at Dumbledore.

"You? Then why would he go after young Lupin?"

"Another side strategy. He used him to get to me. Once I was dead then he would add him to use valuable stock of werewolves."

"How vile. I never would have thought it out of young Tom."

"No one did. That's what gives him an advantage. I did some digging and found out he is going by a new name. Tom was simply to plain."

"What? Lord Evil the Obviously insane idiot?"

Dumbledore chuckled, popped a lemon drop into his mouth and immediately became serious.

"Close. Lord Voldemort."

McGonagall headed toward the still open door. Saying as she went,

"Humph! He's setting himself up for destruction. Goodnight Albus."

She went through the door and stopped dead in her tracks. There was a rustle of cloaks and the obvious sounds of retreating feet.

The next morning found James, Sirius, and Peter sitting in chairs around Remus's bed. Sun light poured in through the open window along with the chirps of several birds. Peter was reciting every thing he had discovered in the library. James listened intently while doodling on a bit of parchment. Sirius was gazing at Remus and then at Peter.

"So then I found out about a curse that was used in the dark ages. Back then almost every one was prejudice against werewolves and there were riots all over the place to get rid of them. But so many witches got burned trying to use it that the ministry banned it. Well it was pretty dangerous anyway so it's not like it was a bad thing. It's called the Moonlockers curse. It causes any one who has been bitten by a werewolf to immediately transform, without the full moon."

James stopped doodling and crumpled the piece of parchment. Then looked at Peter.

"And that's why it's so dangerous. Nothing can stop it. What about the side effects?"

"Well that's the odd part. Everyone was so excited that they had found a way to torture werewolves that they didn't bother to record the side effects, or worry about them. No one cared. But one historian did remark about miraculous healings and then death. But it only happened twice."

He added the last bit quickly and glanced at his friend. James was looking doubtful.

"Do you believe us now, Sirius?"

Sirius sighed and then stood up to pace. Peter then started to heavily abuse Tom thingy, James soon joined.

It was hot and stuffy. Everything was black. He couldn't move. Where was he? Remus tried to open his eyes, lift an arm, anything. But he couldn't. The harder he tried, the worse he felt. After five minutes of struggle, Remus gave up and lay hopelessly, waiting for something to happen. He racked his brain trying to remember why he was this way. Had he badly performed a spell? Wrongly mixed a potion? Gotten in between Snivellus and James? It suddenly hit him like a stack of bricks. _I bit someone. I somehow turned back into a wolf. _Remus mentally hit himself on the head. There was no way he could have transformed back. He had read through every book concerning werewolves and not one thing had been mentioned about transforming without the full moon. He then remembered the conversation between his friends. He tried to call out, hoping they would hear. His feeble attempts did nothing to make him feel better. He gave one last pathetic grunt and lay stiller than before. The room suddenly seemed to come into focus, his hearing focus that is. Someone was leaning on the bed and whispering something.

Actually Sirius had been picking clods of mashed up flobberworm from the bottom of his shoes when he heard a strange noise. It seemed to be coming from Remus. He whipped around and started saying Remus's name. James and Peter rushed over to the bed. Sirius said his friends name louder and louder until he was actually yelling. Remus squinted and sat straight up. His friends jumped back in shock, then Madam Sadaine appeared around the curtain.

"What in th-"

She stopped short at the sight of Remus, eyes open sitting up in bed.

Remus tried to look around. He had suddenly felt a surge of energy shoot through his body, propelling him upward. A shaking hand touched his arm.

"Remus?"

He instantly recognized his friend's voice.

"Sirius?"

He heard several loud sighs of relief and Madame Sadaine exclaim,

"Well all of those potions seemed to have stocked up and combined their strength. Peter! Go fetch Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster!"

Then he heard the patter of Peter's retreating feet and the rustle of the witch's robes as she bustled off to bring more potions.

"Hey Remmy. How have you been?" Sirius said with a grin.

"Well I don't really know. Gosh this is annoying! I can't see a thing! My eyes won't open!"

The grin slid off of Sirius's face like custard on a bald hippogriff. He glanced worriedly at James who got closer to Remus.

"What do you mean Rem? You're looking straight at us."

There was a distinctive note of fear in James's voice. Remus squinted again and held his hand to his face. Sirius spoke next. His voice was shaky.

"Remus, your eyes are open."

The young werewolf felt his heart plummet into his stomach. Just when he was about to ask if they were joking when Madam Sadaine returned with a loud clank as she set a bottle on the table.

"Well let's see if we can't get you out of here before the end of the week Mr. Lupin. Here drink this."

She shoved a goblet into his hands. Remus attempted to bring it to his lips but sloshed it all down his front. There was a loud Tut-tut as Madame Sadaine refilled the goblet.

"Come now Remus. It's not that hard,"

She handed him it back but he didn't drink. James spoke out first.

"Actually Madam Sadaine, it is hard. Remus can't see."

The nurse stopped fussing over Remus and turned toward the other boys.

"Do you mean he's blind?"

Sirius nodded glumly.

"He said he can't see a thing, But, I mean, his eyes are open!"

Madame Sadaine sat down heavily in a close by chair and sighed.

"I knew something like this might happen. But I hoped it wouldn't. Ah, headmaster."

Albus Dumbledore came striding up to Remus's bed. McGonagall walked behind the curtain in a flurry of robes.

"So the little adventurer is feeler better is he?" said Dumbledore.

The three marauders and nurse glanced at each other and then at Remus. McGonagall sat next to Remus.

"So Mr. Lupin, don't we all look glad to see you?"

"I wouldn't know."

McGonagall looked at him questioningly and them the nurse broke the awkward silence.

"Professors, he's blind.'

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and there was a sharp intake of breath from McGonagall. The headmaster turned to the nurse, who was fidgeting in her chair.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us Nautila?"

Madam Sadaine blushed a deep pink and muttered something under her breath.

Remus felt the tension in the room tighten around him and then James's shaky voice spoke out.

"You will be able to heal him won't you?"

"Now I'm not sure about that but I think I will do some digging and discover the counter curse to this problem. Well if you have nothing to say Nautila I need to be running along. I promised a young Hufflepuff that I would drop Professor Elliot some lemon drops while I was up here."

He strode from the bedside and dropped a cloth pouch on Professor Elliot's bedside table. She was sleeping at the moment and did not stir as he walked away toward the door. The aged nurse looked around nervously and then jumped from her chair.

"Alright Albus, alright!"

Dumbledore stopped halfway through the doorway and turned on his heel. He was smiling and looking expectantly at Madame Sadaine.

Of course Remus hadn't seen any of this and was now so confused he felt like shouting "_Will somebody PLEASE tell me what you are all talking about!" _But he didn't and settled back into the fluffy pillows waiting to discover why Dumbledore seemed to be having a mental conversation with Madam Sadaine, why Professor Elliot was in the hospital wing, and above all what happened to him. His first question was answered by Madam Sadaine's frantic voice.

"Oh Albus I should've told you but I was frightened! I didn't know what to do! I just looked at his arm and there it was! I'm sorry! I don't know what it means or where it came from! Oh I should have told you, you might have been able to stop this blindness! "

"Alright Nautila calm down. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the blindness. Now tell me, what happened?"

Remus felt someone brush his left arm and then sigh. He guessed it was the nurse due to her exasperated voice.

"Well after the boys left yesterday I was going put some more cream on the remaining gashes. I picked up his left arm to put it under the sheets -sorry! –" (Remus had winced a little when she touched his arm.) "And then I saw this!"

Remus felt her garb his arm and turn it over. There were several loud gasps from around the bed. He wondered what every one was looking at for he could feel their eyes boring into him. He finally plucked up enough courage and asked,

"What are you all staring at? I feel bad enough as it is without people gloating!"

There was more shifting around his bed and the nurse let go of his arm.

"Well Remus I'm sorry that I could not visit further but I really must be going."

Then Remus heard Dumbledore quietly address Madam Sadaine.

"Keep it wrapped up. I don't want anyone to find out about this. I'm going to find answers!"

And then there was a swoosh of cloaks and retreating footsteps as Dumbledore swept from the room.

"Mr. Lupin I entrust it to tour friends to enlighten on what has happened in the past few days. I do hope you get better. I need your brains to earn points if we are to win the house cup."

Then McGonagall followed the Headmaster from the Infirmary. There were several moments of uncomfortable silence. Remus again felt the stares of everyone an turned his head into the pillow. The kind old nurse seemed to notice the tension and broke it.

"Remus you need to take this potion five times a day." (There was a chink of a bottle being set down,) "Mr. Black has agreed to help you with it. It will help you be out of bed in several days. Visiting hours end in five minutes boys."

Then she bustled away, leaving the four marauders in silence.

"So Remmy, some day huh?"

Remus nodded his head at Sirius's comment and gingerly touched his stinging nose.

"How bad to I look?"

"Not too bad."

"Come on Peter be serious."

Remus started to feel anger boiling up inside him. He had no clue what had happened, was blind, and now his friends were lying to him. James sighed and said,

"He is being serious. Besides that nasty cut across your nose you don't look that bad."

"But how is that possible? I mean, I guess I retransformed and bit someone. I have to be all beat up."

"Well your not. So stop complaining."

"Okay Sirius. So… what did happen? Oh and what was going on with my arm? Why does it need to be wrapped up? I thought the only bad cut was on my nose. I mean I know I have a cut there because it hurt when Madam Sadaine touched it but-"

"Look Remmy you need to rest and we have loads of homework from Slughorn and McGonagall so we should be going. Oh and we found out how to make that map. We'll start on it as soon as you get out of here."

"James!"

But the sound of their footsteps was already growing fainter.

A week later brought many changes. The exams were only a week away and all the free time was sucked out of the students. Professor Elliot had been released a few days before. Thankfully, no one knew she had been bitten by a werewolf. That of course meant that she was a werewolf too. Remus had tried to comfort her when she had still been in the infirmary, but she ignored him coldly. It had, after all, been his fault. Four days before exams, Professor Elliot snuck out of the castle during dinner. Despite many urges from Dumbledore to stay she bluntly refused, saying no one would want her to teach their children. Many of the students believed she left out of grief from Jenkins death. Dumbledore encouraged this rumor to keep the truth concealed.

Remus was freed from the infirmary the day after Elliot's flight. When he arrived back at the Tower, a hoard of people was waiting for him. So many questions and rumors had flown around about him, one including a cursed book that had attacked him while he was studying for exams. This Remus agreed with so they would stop prying. He soon grew tired of the pats on the back and constant stares. He sunk into a corner and let the Gryffindors rave over his absence. Sirius soon realized his friend was overwhelmed and snuck him through the crowd into the dormitory. Since it was already past dinner, Remus flopped on his bed he had not been in for over a week, without pulling his robes off.

"Are you okay mate?"

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay well James just spotted Snivellus wandering too close to our common room. We're going to teach him a lesson. Bye"

Remus grunted and turned over. Sirius walked out of the room and shut the door against all the noise issuing from the common room. The young werewolf was deep in thought. He needed to convince his friends to tell him what had happened. Why were they trying to hide it anyway? Sat up and felt around the bed. His fingertips came in contact with the edge and he slid off. He walked a couple steps and tripped on something lying on the floor. He pushed himself up and turned toward where he thought a chair was. Soon he ran into another bedpost and hit his left arm rather hard in the bed frame. Remus let out a gasp of pain and sunk to the floor. He clutched his arm and felt a piece of cloth wrapped around it. He realized the pain was coming from the area under the cloth. He wondered what was under it. _Probably another nasty cut. But why did the guys ignore my question about it?_ Remus thought this to himself and then chanced a feel of the cut. He gently unwrapped it and inched his fingers along his fore arm. He didn't feel anything. If there was a cut then there should have been some sort of scarring. His flesh wouldn't have been completely smooth. He kept moving them until he felt it. A sharp pain shot through his arm from the point he was touching and right up into his head. He grabbed his head and fell backwards, lying the same spot until Peter would come running in to the room several hours later and would run off squeaking for James and Sirius.

**The Caves of Someplace Evil**

"Grayback!"

"Yes My Lord!"

'How did those others find out!"

"I-I-I don't-"

"I don't want your pathetic excuses! You have failed! _CRUCIO!"_

Screams reverberated off the rock walls. Voldemort's voice echoed over them.

"I gave you a whole week to fix your mistake! And what did you do? Nothing!"

The screams stopped and the werewolf was panting on the dusty floor.

"M-My Lord. I did something. I did. I was at the ministry when Dumbledore was. It was me who spilled a deadly potion on him by means of the goat I got from Nott. "

"Yes well it didn't work did it? The potion didn't kill Dumbledore! It didn't even give him green hair! I would have liked to see the old fraud walking around with his usually proud beard green!"

"It's not my fault! Those stupid healers got to him first and cured him! Then they kicked me out before I had a chance to use the avada kedavra!"

"_Enough!_I've had it. You have failed. No more of your pathetic excuses! Tell me there is still one thing that went right! You life depends on it!"

Voldemort's nostrils flared and his cat like eyes reduced to mere slits. Grayback was huddled at his feet. The werewolf stared wide-eyed at his infuriated master. He seemed to be racking his tiny brain for some shred of evidence that would save him. Voldemort was just raising his wand when Grayback cried out.

"Wait! I know of something! The boy! The werewolf boy! He is yours! The curse worked since the mark was left over that shack."

Voldemort lowered his wand and kicked his hopeful looking servant.

"Well at least you are good for something. Do not fail me again or I shall feed you innards to your friends at the full moon. Go!"

The trembling man bowed and backed out of the chamber.

Voldemort sneered at the empty entranceway and then turned around to a man sitting in the corner. The man stood up and bowed.

"Malfoy. I had almost forgotten about our little discussion. Is it ready?"

"Of course my lord. This plan will not fail with me in charge."

The man spoke with drawling voice. He had white blond hair and a straight nose. His eyes were a hardened gray. Voldemort nodded.

"Well it better not Acerbus."

Voldemort strolled from the chamber, his black robes billowing behind him.

**Hogwarts**

Remus was lying on his bed, surrounded by his three friends. They were all looking rather scared and worried. Sirius gently shook Remus. Remus opened his blank, and unseeing eyes.

The young werewolf heard someone whisper his name. He suddenly remembered the thing on his left arm. His right hand flew to it but was pulled back by three other pairs of hands. Then he heard James's voice somewhere to the right.

"Remmy, you can't touch it. I mean look what happened last time. Dumbledore was really worried. He told us to keep you here so people didn't start thinking deeper about your cuts."

Sirius piped up,

"Yah mate I know you are a little confused but we can't tell you anything. Dumbledore said you needed some time to get over it first."

Anger flared up in Remus like a pouncing lion. He suddenly sat straight up. Then he whispered,

"You guys have no clue what it's like do you?"

Remus could sense their surprise. When no one answered, he went on.

"You have no idea what it's like to transform once a month. And you never will. You have no idea what it's like to worry constantly, every second of every day that someone will find out about you. To worry that you bit someone that last time you transformed!"

Remus was unaware that his voice was rising.

"And now I have and no one will tell me a thing about it! My worst nightmare has come true and I don't even know how! Yes I'm confused! BUT MORE THAN A LITTLE!"

"Remus-"

'Oh and another thing, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OVER IT IF I DON"T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS!"

Remus huffed and crossed his arms. A stunned silence followed. He never yelled at his friends before and he felt rather guilty. They were after all sticking up for him. They were the ones who found out and didn't care.

"I'm sorry mates, I didn't mean it."

"Actually Remus, you meant every word of it. So I think it's time you did know what happened."

Remus practically lept for joy when James said this but didn't due to his blindness. He leaned eagerly forward. James took a deep breath and began the long and startling story.

An hour later he had finished and Remus was staring guiltily at the floor he could not see. His friends waited for him to say something. They stared nervously at each other. Remus continued to have his head down but said,

"So it really is my fault Professor Elliot is a werewolf. I never wanted that to happen."

"None of us did mate." Sirius reassured him. James followed.

"Well it was actually that Tom guys fault. He put the curse on you."

"Who is this Tom?"

"He used to go to school here. But now he's some freak headed prat who goes by the name of Lord Voldemort."

"You know his name kind of reminds me of a moldy wart."

James and Peter looked at Sirius. He shrugged.

"I was just trying to relieve the tension."

Remus shifted uncomfortably on his bed. He wondered if he dared ask the one question that had been nagging him all day. Then he took a stab at it when no one spoke.

"So guys, what exactly is on my arm? I know it's not a cut."

There was an uncomfortable silence when the only noise was peter chewing on his nails. Remus finally brought his head up and turned toward what he hoped was James.

"Please tell me."

James scratched his head. Sirius sighed and Peter stop chewing. Finally James took a deep breath and began.

"Well don't freak out okay?"

"I won't."

"Alright here goes, Madam Sadaine realized it was there right after you were brought into the infirmary. I think it really scared her. Dumbledore is convinced Tom put it there. It's on your left fore arm only and kind of looks like a freakish tattoo. Well anyway it's a black skull with a black snake protruding from the mouth. It moves too. The snake sort of wiggles back and forth. It's evil. I can feel it."

"I wouldn't touch it again Remmy. Who knows what will happen this time."

"Thanks a bunch for that bit of advice Pete but I don't think it's dangerous anymore."

All of his friends gaped at him.

"What do you mean?' Sirius asked.

"Well before it always stung like a cut or something but now it's been getting better all the time. Actually I can't feel a thing now."

Remus squinted and felt the black mark. Nothing happened.

"I think it was just an after effect of the curse."

"And I think you are right."

The surprised boys turned around to find Dumbledore standing in the dormitory doorway. He was wearing dark blue robes with orange stars and dots on it. Under his arm was a green bottle and cloth bag. He strode across the room and sat down next to Remus.

"I encourage you to keep it wrapped up. There are enough rumors about you at the moment. I also think you should not make a habit out of touching it. It is evil. But other than that I suspect it is harmless. Here, I brought you this."

He handed the bottle to Remus. Remus felt for the top and uncorked it, sloshing the strong smelling liquid down his robes.

"Oh sorry Remus. I had forgotten you need help with this kind of thing. _Scourgify!"_

Remus felt the wetness leave his robes. Then He gently lifted the bottle up to mouth and slowly gulped it. It tasted rather like botobutur puss. (He had had the unfortunate experience of tasting it once during herbology when Sirius and James had thought it would be fun to make it zoom around the greenhouse and hit people in the face.) He managed to keep it down. He must have made a nasty face because Dumbledore patted him on the back. Then he felt a soft velvet bag pushed into his empty hand.

"Acid Pops. I was going to give you lemon drops but I had given my last to Professor Elliot and hadn't gotten a chance to replenish my stock. Then I thought of Ice Mice but decided against it since you wouldn't be able to catch them if they got away. I almost got every flavored beans but that presented a problem too-."

Sirius realized the pained expression on Remus's face and cut off Dumbledore's candy list.

"That's very kind of you sir. I'm sure Remus appreciates them."

Dumbledore blinked twice, looked at Remus, and hiccupped. Then immediately apologized. Remus ignored the hiccup and rolled over on his bed. Dumbledore looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Remus I didn't mean to bring up those problems again. I'm sure Professor Elliot has forgiven you and that you will get your vision back. (Hiccup)"

"She refused to talk to me in the infirmary Professor."

"Oh."

He hiccupped again.

Sirius was starting to get annoyed by the headmaster. He was making things worse for his friend. And the hiccups weren't that pleasant either. Dumbledore seemed to realize Sirius's cold glare.

"Well Mr. Lupin, I'm sure things will sort themselves out. I must leave you. Good day"

There was one last resounding hiccup as Remus felt the bed relax as the headmaster got up. He heard his footsteps tapping against the wooden floors and then the door swinging shut. Then James said,

"Can I have those acid pops Remmy?"

Remus nodded and threw them in what he hoped was his direction but was disappointed when he heard Peter squeal.

"Sorry. I meant to hit James."

Peter's exasperated voice rung out from the darkness enveloping Remus.

"He's on the _other _side of you."

Remus felt a little stung by these words. Peter wasn't the one who couldn't see. Sirius seemed to feel the same thing.

"That's not fair Pete. He has no clue. Just give him a break."

"Sorry. I- I- I just."

He seemed to be hesitating. There was a slight shifting to his right and he could tell Peter had moved closer to the other two. He continued in a whisper he must have thought Remus could not hear.

"I mean how long do you think he's gonna be like this. We can't keep baby sitting him forever."

"Pete! Remus needs us!"

"Yah I know Sirius it's just it was an evil curse right? Who knows if this Lord Voldemort is some how connected to Remus? That mark is pretty suspicious."

"Dumbledore said it was just an after effect, nothing to be worried about."

"How many spells have you seen that leave marks like that? Have you ever uttered the Lumos and a black skull appeared on the door you were trying to unlock?"

"That's different-"

"No. It's exactly the same."

Remus didn't like this conversation at all.

"What are you guys talking about?"

He tried to sound unconcerned. There was a soft scuffling of chairs. Sirius, the master of lies said,

"Oh exams. Shall we go to sleep?"

The others got up and pulled their robes off, then flopped in their beds. Remus reached out for his curtains and pulled them shut with difficulty. Then he lay in his dark world listening all around him. Peter was already snoring while Sirius was tossing around in his bed. The bed on his left however, was completely silent. He couldn't tell if James was sleeping or laying awake thinking like he was. The young werewolf tried to sleep but every time he got close flashes of the night when Grayback had been controlling lept up in his mind. Finally he gave into those dark memories and fell into a troubled and uneasy sleep.

_Remus looked down at his claws. He glanced around him. There was a man standing in the middle of the shack. He transformed into a large wolf. Remus suddenly had an urge to howl. He did. The other wolf did too. Suddenly the room was filled with voices. Human voices. Remus smiled to his wolf self. A boy was standing in the doorway next to a woman with blond hair. He could sense their fear. He lept at the woman and tore into her. As she screamed several more people entered. The boy he had seen earlier had white blond hair and a rather smug look on his face. He was about to attack him when the larger wolf pulled him away. Remus growled but the other one just nodded toward the other group of people then ran straight for an old man. Then Remus charged at a two black haired boys. He tasted their warm blood in his mouth. Next came a small boy with sandy hair. The other wolf had already finished with the old man. Suddenly the shack was filled with an eerie green light. There was rumble and a snap and then a young man in his thirties appeared. He signaled to Remus and the other wolf. There was another snap and Remus was human. He looked in horror at the bodies lying beside him. He started to scream. The young man laughed. He sneered at Remus and said in a high cold voice,_

"_You are mine."_

Remus awoke to someone shaking him. He tried to see who it was but a split second later remembered he was blind. His thought was answered. James's voice spoke out of the darkness.

"Remus! Remus are you all right?"

Remus sat up slowly, still shaking slightly. He felt for his friend's hand and grasped it tightly.

"I killed you James. All of you."

The last day before the Hogwarts express arrived to take everyone home proved to be a rather gloomy one. Even the ceiling was showing a gray, rainy sky. Unfortunately one of the enchantments on it had not been replenished and the rain was now pouring in torrents from the ceiling on to any inhabitant of the Great Hall. Just as the marauders entered to grab a bite for lunch, Professor McGonagall came running out and knocked Remus over. She was sopping wet and had a disgruntled look. The teacher bent down and helped Remus up.

"Sorry Mr. Lupin. It seems Flitwick and Dumbledore have been too sidetracked these days to pay attention to the ceiling."

She pulled out her wand and instantly dried her dripping robes. She then advised them to stay away from lunch and strode away. Sirius turned toward the others.

"Like we needed that advice. What is it James?"

The black haired marauder was staring into the Great hall. The other two (since Remus couldn't see.) followed his gaze.

"What's going on guys?'

Sirius answered, almost laughing.

"It's Lily. She's walking around the Great Hall. The funny thing is she's not getting wet! The rain stops a couple inches from her and bounce away."

"That's odd."

"Yah Remmy."

"I bet it's because she's so bloody good looking!"

"Oh shut up James. You're such an idiot sometimes."

James glared at Sirius. Remus simply stared unseeingly ahead and said,

"It must be a charm."

"Yah. Hey Lil!"

James waved and the auburn headed girl trotted over to them.

"Can you do that to us? I'm starving!"

"Well I guess. The foods wet though. You have dry it off but it stills tastes a bit off."

"Who cares? They have treacle tart in there!"

Lily rolled her eyes and muttered an incantation they didn't quite catch. Remus didn't feel anything. He soon felt a hand grasp his right arm and propel him forward. He could hear the rain getter louder and louder until he could tell they were standing in it. He expected to be drenched in a matter of seconds, but to his surprise nothing happened. The rain seemed a bit dimmed as if he was standing under a ledge. He heard Sirius mutter "wicked!" to his left. Then James asked him what he wanted. Lily seemed aggravated at this.

"Why did you ask that? He can help himself! You don't always have to tell everyone to do you know!"

By the sound of James's voice he was surprised.

"It wasn't like that Lil. I was just trying to help. Oww!"

Sirius had elbowed him.

"Be careful mate. Remember, no one knows he's blind."

He added this under his breath.

"Lily look I'm sorry. It's just some food."

Remus heard Lily give an indignant hiss and could tell she was about to retort when it happened.

Someone a thousand miles away had just touched another man's forearm with their bony finger.

Remus screamed in pain. His whole body seemed to be trying to leave reality. Remus clenched his teeth. There was a flash of light and for one brief moment the pain stopped and he could see. All three of his friends and Lily were looking at him in horror. They looked very odd with the water only coming within inches and then flying in another direction. Suddenly the pain hit again. Except this time Remus felt his body being torn apart. He wreathed in pain for several moments and a second later was pulled into a dark chasm as if he was being sucked through a tube.

**Those Same Evil Caves**

Apercus Malfoy was rubbing his left forearm when two deatheaters, Nott and Crabbe entered the small rock chamber, hauling two hooded wizards behind them. He raised his blond eyebrows and pulled out his wand.

"Are those pathetic lumps them?"

The two men nodded as Malfoy poked their burdens with his black wand. Then he stopped, satisfied.

"Very well. Place them in the corner. The Dark Lord has gone to prepare himself. He commands to stand guard at chamber entrance. He will not suffer a mistake this time. If he does, it is our lives. Now go!"

The two deatheaters nodded and retreated to the entrance of the chamber. Suddenly a red flash filled the room followed by a pop. Apercus did not look startled. He merely tightened his jaw and stared down at the sandy haired boy who had just appeared on the floor in front of him.

Remus lay sprawled on the cool stone floor. He waited several moments for the pain to recede and then opened his eyes. At first everything was dark. Remus blinked several times. He knew he had been able to see in the Great Hall. Then that reminded him. Where was he? The young werewolf pushed himself up and tried to glance around. The room grew lighter until it was a fuzzy sort of gray. Remus rubbed his eyes and blinked again. At last he could make out several shapes. One he could tell was a man standing in front of him. There were two odd lumps in the corner left of him. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching. Remus turned his head slightly and saw several torches hanging in brackets on the wall. Their dim light barely helped him see. He squinted and managed to make out another robed figure walking towards the first. At the sight of this man, Remus drew back. Even though he could not make out the face, he could sense a sort of evilness and impatience coming from this person. Suddenly the person stopped next to the first man. The voice betrayed that it was a man. Remus cringed when he heard this high, cold voice that was dripping with cruelness.

"Are you ready? Do you have the leverage?"

"Yes my Lord. All is in order for your revenge."

When the second man spoke in a drawling voice, Remus's thoughts spun to one person and one person only. Lucius Malfoy. With last vigorous blink the room became clearer yet and Remus could tell he was in some of cave chamber, though it was still rather blurry. The sandy haired boy stared at his captors. Or he guessed they had captured him. Who else would have taken him in such a painful way? What did they want with him? After looking hard at the Lucius guy he found himself looking at an adult sized Malfoy. His pointed nose and hair were identical to the annoying bully at Hogwarts. _This must be his father. Besides this man is evil. What other type of dad would Malfoy have?" _

By this time the two men finished their conversation and the non-Malfoy turned toward Remus. His cold yellowish cat like eyes and shallow, waxy skin were enough to make Remus immediately hate his evil loathsome guts. This was the man from his dream. The one who had made him bite Professor Elliot. Remus stared back into those fuzzy eyes with hatred. This only made the man he know knew was Tom Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort smile coldly.

"So young Mr. Lupin, we meet again. Except this time everything is on my terms."

Remus glared at him and wished his vision wasn't so fuzzy so he could see exactly what this man looked like. He would still etch this blurry and sinister face into his memory forever. When Remus blinked and rubbed his eyes again Voldemort actually chuckled evilly.

"Yes, your vision is just now becoming a bit clearer isn't it?'

Remus stared at him, aghast.

"Yes I know all about your temporary blindness. Actually there was a lot more spells tied into that Moonlockers curse than even my followers know about. I must say I did a prime job. The blindness was simply to stop you from running away or doing anything courageous before tonight. Yes, I always have a back up plan."

Voldemort turned and strode over to the bundles in the corner. He pressed his long forefinger against the one propped against the wall and tapped it thoughtfully. He continued to speak.

"I was ever so put out when ever you little band of miscreants showed up and stopped me from blasting Dumbledore off the earth forever."

He gave a little sigh and stopped tapping the bundle. But soon he had composed himself was pacing back and forth.

"But I must admit it was just stupendous when you cornered your own friends and bit that pathetic little Hufflepuff. At least something right came out of all that."

The dark Lord sneered and stroked his chin where a beard could have been. That seemed to remind him of something.

"Oh I have thought about getting a new face to match my new name. I was thinking of growing my hair out and adding a small mustache and a rather bushy beard. You know maybe if I looked a bit more menacing and impressive so everyone would love me like Dumble-"

Voldemort suddenly cut short and looked mortified. His hands fell from his chins where they had been forming an imaginary beard. He shook his head as if to rid it of the fact that he had just admitted that his archenemy was better than he was. Remus personally didn't think anyone would ever love him or that he would have looked good in a shaggy beard and moustache. Voldemort's usually white face turned to a magenta and then deep purple. He gritted his teeth and breathed in sharply.

"If you ever repeat that to a single soul I promise you I will torture you until your heart is severed from the aortic arch! Do you understand me Apercus?"

The tall blond deatheater bowed. Voldemort's face had now returned to its usual paleness and seemed to have forgotten his outburst. He had resumed his pacing once again.

"So now tonight you will witness the demise of the Great Albus Dumbledore and watch the wizarding world bow to my reign."

Remus was finally fed up with the all talk no show thing. He knew he was being foolish by letting it get to him. It was obviously what this prat wanted. The young boy said impatiently,

"So you are going to take over everything and no one is going to care? Don't you think that's a bit far fetched?"

The Dark Lord smiled coldly and crouched next to Remus. He leaned close to his ear and whispered

"Anxious to see your world fall apart are we? Well then I won't say I didn't warn you-actually I didn't did I?"

He chuckle chilled Remus to the bone. Voldemort stood up and motioned to the Malfoy man. At this point Remus got tired of all ways thinking of him as "The Malfoy look a like" and just decided he was a Malfoy and preceded to call him that.

Anyway Malfoy drew his wand out, walked over to the bundles, and revealed what they were. Even though Remus's vision was still only 15/20 he did a double take and almost fainted when he saw who were under those hoods that Malfoy had pulled off. A sandy haired man and an auburn haired woman, His parents.

Voldemort noticed his flabbergasted expression and laughed cruelly.

"Yes, I thought they might help."

Remus's heart plunged into his stomach at these words. They couldn't mean anything good.

"Leave them alone! I thought you wanted Dumbledore!"

"Oh I must definitely DO want Dumbledore. It's just these two life forms help get him for me. The moment you precious headmaster gets a memo from the ministry saying your parents were attacked by giant killer bats in a cave while researching a way to cure flobberworm bites, he will come running to th rescue."

Remus opened his mouth to retort but Voldemort read his thought, literally.

"Yes, I can do that and I do have a reason for having you here."

Remus closed his mouth and glared at the man in front of him in disbelief.

"Y-Y-You can read minds?"

The Dark Lord's lips stretched into a thin smirk. Then he motioned to Malfoy a second time.

"_Ennerverate!"_

Lucilla and Alec Lupin stirred and opened their eyes. At first they looked shocked to find themselves sitting on a cold stone floor in a gloomy cave. Then this immediately turned to anger when they saw Malfoy with his wand pointed at them. Remus stuck his hand behind him and felt his wand protruding from his right back pocket. Oddly enough, Voldemort had actually forgotten about it. His parents hadn't seemed to have noticed him yet. The Dark Lord turned toward them and chuckled.

"A happy little reunion isn't it?"

Alec Lupin tried to get up but Malfoy shoved him back down. So instead Remus's dad glared at Voldemort and said angrily,

"What do you want Tom?"

Voldemort didn't flinch when he heard his former name but merely said,

"That boy no longer exists. I am Lord Voldemort."

"So I've heard."

"Well I figured since you were the boy's parents it would be best to let you be the bait. I can't risk letting him die but you two..."

He pointed his long sleek wand at the two of them

"You can die."

"No!"

Remus had jumped up at these words and was shaking. He had not yet pulled out his wand, hoping he would get a chance later to attack.

Voldemort turned around and flicked his wand at Remus. The young Werewolf went spinning across the chamber and slammed into the solid rock wall. He slid down and lay unconscious on the floor.

At the sight of their son both Lupins had jumped up and drawn their wands. Voldemort realized a bit of his plan was flawed.

"Malfoy. Did I or did I not tell you to take their wands?"

Malfoy stood glued to the spot. He was doomed.

In truth Voldemort had actually forgotten to tell him this. But he had also forgotten that he had forgotten to tell him to take their wands. So now Malfoy was in a bad place. If he told the truth, The Dark Lord would torture him thinking he was playing dumb. Yet if he lied the Dark Lord would still torture him for forgetting to take the wands he was never told to take. It was always confusing working for an evil guy with a too big of an agenda.

When Malfoy said nothing, Voldemort freed both of the Lupins from their wands and forced them, at wand point, to sit down again.

"There, there. Little Remus will not be killed. I have much more important things to do with him than that. Oh and I believe our guest of honor will be here shortly. Until then just sit tight and dream of what a wonderful werewolf leader Remus will make in my revolution. Get them young my father used to say.

Lucilla turned white and anger turned to rage in Alec. Neither of them could bear the thought of Remus being forced to be evil and neither could do anything about it. They both also knew that Voldemort had never talked to his father in is life so therefore he couldn't possibly have said anything about young werewolves especially since he was a muggle and didn't know werewolves existed.

Voldemort made himself busy torturing Malfoy because he had forgotten to do the thing that Voldemort had forgotten he had forgotten to tell him.

Remus came back to consciousness by the screams of the unfortunate deatheater. He rubbed his sore head that felt like little cannons had gone off. Voldemort seemed to preoccupied to notice him so Remus made sure his wand was still in one piece and crept toward the door way. He realized too late that two robed figures were standing on either side of it. The largest one turned toward him.

"Where are you going peewee?"

Remus gulped. If they found out he was trying to escape then they would surely alert their master. Suddenly an idea hit the sandy haired boy. He stuck out his hand.

"The Dark Lord wants you to check for Dumbledore at the entry way. He says you are not to return until he arrives. You are to stun him and bring him before the Dark Lord."

The deatheater looked taken aback. He turned toward the skinnier one.

"How can we trust 'em Nott?"

"I don' know Crabbe. Maybe it's a trick."

Remus knew there was only one way to make them believe he was one of them. He lifted up his left arm and pulled his robe sleeve up. Then he ripped of the bandage that was wrapped around his forearm.

"See? The Dark Lord knows. Do as he says. He commands you to take me to oversee this process and lead the old oaf straight to you. Now go. You don't want to end up like old Malfoy do you?"

The deatheaters gulped and shook their heads to reassure him that they did not want to be tortured. They looked over at Voldemort and then headed down the long, torch lit tunnel. Remus took a deep breath. They had believed him. There was hope. Malfoy's screams grew fainter and fainter as the light at the end grew brighter and brighter.

Remus expected the tunnel to end outside but received a shock whenever they ended up in a chamber at least five times as large as the one they had just left. Even more surprising was the fact that it was crammed full of wizards in tattered robes, covered in gashes. Remus's heart skipped a beat as he realized who these people were. They were all werewolves. He was looking upon Voldemort's great army.

The two deatheaters he was following, Nott and Crabbe, led him straight through this pathetic mob toward a solid wall at the other end. As they grew closer Remus recognized a man sitting in the far corner all alone. He was obviously the leader of this rabble when Voldemort wasn't there to tell them how to breathe. It was the man from the shack in his dream. He had never actually seen him with his conscious self but he must have remembered him from when he was under his imperious curse. Grayback noticed Remus's constant stare and looked up from the lamb chop he was eating greedily. His eyes pierced into Remus. He got up and crossed over to him. He smiled cruelly, his yellow teeth only making his appearance worse.

"Hello little Lupin. Welcome to your new abode. La Casita Werewolf."

He waved a scratched arm around them.

"Having fun being one? You should be thanking me you know. Without me Voldemort would never have rescued you from those wizards who hate you."

Remus wanted to yell at this man and tell him all about his friends but refrained. It would blow his cover. Someday he would get even.

With one last smug look the older werewolf walked away.

Remus now turned back to the other two. They were now tapping the wall in front of him. Nott suddenly turned toward him, pulling out a silver knife.

"Arm Lupin."

"What?"

"Yer arm. 'Ow else are we supposed to open this? Do we look like werewolves to yer?""

Remus understood he meant his blood. It seemed like the door would only open with werewolf blood. Remus held his left arm out a bit reluctantly and Nott sliced it quickly with the knife. Besides a sharp pain it wasn't too bad. The deatheater proceeded to wipe the blood on the rock. Suddenly it disappeared and they walked through into a normal little cave with a small entrance at the other that was showing blue sky. Remus slid behind a small boulder while the other two melted into the shadows and waited. The wall appeared again behind them.

They only had to wait about five minutes when there was a faint pop outside of the cave. Several moments later Dumbledore's long nose appeared, followed by his flowing beard and magenta robes. Albus Dumbledore walked straight to the wall-door and stared at it, and then he began tapping it. Remus took his only chance and stepped out.

"It only opens with werewolf blood."

The headmaster turned around slowly. He didn't look at all surprised to see Remus there, though he did look impatient and angry. The two deatheaters also stepped out and pointed their wands at Dumbledore. Nott was about to cast when Dumbledore shouted,

"Remus! What has he done to you? You aren't evil. Call them off."

Remus smiled in an evil sort of way and pulled his own wand out.

"The Dark Lord has made me feel more at home than you ever did at your stupid little school. I am glad to say that he has showed me your faults and has forgiven me for not seeing sooner."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I had hoped you would be able to withstand his enchantments Remus. But it seems he has done an excellent job of deceiving you. But please call them off or I shall have to hurt you Remus and I don't want to do that. Your parents lives are in danger."

At this point Remus almost gave in but remembered his place.

"I will do better than that Dumbledore. Say goodbye!"

Then Remus lifted his wand at Dumbledore and made as if to stun him. Halfway through the incantation, Remus switched his aim and hit Nott instead. Dumbledore, thinking Remus was attacking him, had sent a spell his way so Remus ducked just as he finished hitting the deatheater. They didn't have to worry about Crabbe because Dumbledore's paralyzing spell had missed Remus and hit Crabbe square in the nose.

After all of this Dumbledore was shocked. He looked at Remus, who smiled apologetically. The young werewolf walked over to Dumbledore.

"Sorry. It was the only way to get away from Voldemort and stop them from attacking you. But what I said was true. It does only open with werewolf blood."

Dumbledore sighed deeply.

"For a moment you actually had me. That sneer worried me most of all. I guessed Voldemort would try to control you again. What were you doing out here?"

"Well Voldemort didn't really try to control me. I think he was hoping I would just switch over when I saw all the werewolves. Anyway He got mad at me when I tried to save my parents and blasted me against a wall. Then I crept out pretending to be one of them while he was busy torturing Malfoy's dad for not taking my mum's and dad's wands."

"Apercus?"

"Who?"

"Apercus Malfoy?"

"I think that's who it was. I mean it looked like Malfoy and I heard them talking a bit when I was unconscious."

Dumbledore sighed.

"He always followed Tom around in Hogwarts. I had hoped he had changed paths after school but it seems he stuck with him to the end. Anyway this wall, I figured since it was a werewolf sanctuary that their blood would be required for entrance. I borrowed some from Madam Sadaine. She had some extra from Professor Elliot."

Remus breathed freely, glad he wouldn't have to be cut again. Dumbledore chuckled and uncorked a small vial he had drawn from his robes. Then he hesitated.

"Is this room behind here full of werewolves?"

"Yes."

"I was afraid so. No matter."

Remus was about to ask what he meant when Dumbledore produced an odd silvery cloak.

"An invisibility cloak?"

"I had forgotten that Mr. Potter has one in his possession. Well I assume you know how it works?"

Remus nodded. Dumbledore splashed the blood on the wall and threw the cloak over himself. Remus of course had to stay out so it wouldn't look suspicious when the wall opened. The two of them pushed through the crowd carefully, making sure no one got to close to where the headmaster was. At last they reached the tunnel and entered. As they got within only a few feet of the door, Voldemort came raging out and knocked Remus over. He looked down, surprised. This turned back to anger. He grabbed Remus by his collar and hoisted him up so Remus was dangling off the ground, only inches from Voldemort's white teeth.

"Think you're funny do you? Trying to leave? Didn't get very far did you?"

Remus heard a soft swoosh next to him and realized Dumbledore must have slipped into the chamber. Then he made up his mind to play dumb until Dumbledore was ready.

"N-no Sir. I only wanted to get away from the screaming. It was scary."

Voldemort looked down at him in disgust.

"You stupid little boy. Do you really think I'd believe that?"

_Well no but I mean you are pretty dim you nasty senile bald never gonna have hair blast ended screwt._

"B-but it's true sir. I made it out to the big room with all the scary people and came running back, realizing I was safer with my mummy."

At this Voldemort actually laughed mirthlessly.

"She can't save you now. In fact when we go back in there I am go-"

But whatever he was going to do Remus never found out because at that exact moment Voldemort dropped him, starring wide-eyed into the chamber. Malfoy was unconscious and Dumbledore was standing in he middle of the room.

Voldemort turned a delicate shade of puce.

"How did you get in here Dumbledore?"

"I was under the impression that you wanted me in here Tom."

"Well yes but not like this. I put anti-apparition spells on this chamber!"

"Mr. Lupin has a way of getting around those things."

Voldemort turned back to Remus, outraged.

"I knew you were up to something!'

He pointed his wand at the young werewolf.

"_Avad-"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Voldemort's wand went spinning out of his hand and landed several feet away. The enraged dark lord grabbed Remus neck and forced his wand out of his limp hand. Remus gasped for breath and fell to the floor. The two wizards began dueling.

"You will not get away this time Dumbledore! _Avada Kedavra!"_

IN his rage his aim was off by ten feet and gave Dumbledore a split second to retaliate.

"_Potrificus Totalus!"_

Voldemort had ducked to pick up his original wand just in time. He threw Remus's wand to the side. He tried the killing curse again and missed, again.

"You can't go on like this forever Tom. It will destroy you."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! CRUCIO!"

This time the curse struck true and Dumbledore only blocked it in time.

"_Protego!"_

"You will die Dumbledore!"

"_Stupefy!_"

Voldemort was again saved by luck when he tripped over Remus, who was still lying on the floor, trying to avoid getting hit. This time the spell didn't come from Dumbledore. When Voldemort had thrown Remus's wand aside. It had landed only inches away from the Lupins. Alec Lupin was now standing straight up, looking serious.

"_Accio Wands!"_

Voldemort now realized it was three to one. He got off Remus and pointed his wand at his heart.

"Give yourself up Dumbledore or the boy dies and it will be your fault!"

Dumbledore's face hardened. Voldemort actually recoiled at this sight, but instantly recovered. Dumbledore exchanged quick glances with the Lupins.

"Very bright day isn't it Tom?"

"What?"

"The day. It is very _bright."_

"I don't ca-"

He was cut off by three very loud voices shouting "Lumos" at once. There was a blinding flash, a tongue of flame appeared and was gone, leaving the chamber empty except for Voldemort, lying on the ground, and covering his eyes. He got up and stumbled around blindly. He started to jump up and down in rage, his face turning a deep red and then purple.

"DUMBLEDORE!"

He ran into the wall and fell flat on his back. And this is how Malfoy found him when the unfortunate deatheater woke from his brief coma that the torturing at him at put him in.

**Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office**

Remus slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor in the headmaster's office. Next to him was his mother was stirring and several feet away, his father was talking with Dumbledore. Dumbledore suddenly cut him off and pointed toward Remus. A look of pure relief spread over the man's face as he dashed over to them. He knelt down and hugged his wife and the son.

"Remus! Are you alright? I mean you were thrown against a wall and chocked!"

"Dad if you don't stop hugging me I will choke!"

Mr. Lupin let go of his son quickly and smiled.

"So you are fine?"

"Yah, I just don't want to have to ever talk to Voldemort again!"

Mrs. Lupin flinched. Remus looked at her, surprised.

"What?"

"Every time I've heard that name since the night in the shack I get scared. Nervous habit I guess."

"Yah well it's just a name. It's not like it can hurt you."

"Your mother does have a point Remus."

Remus shrugged. Dumbledore smiled and walked over. Mr. Lupin stood up.

"You never answered my question Albus. How did you know it was Riddle?"

Dumbledore smiled solemnly and picked up a piece of parchment off his desk.

"This. It arrived just after a panicked Mr. Black had come running into my office and exclaimed that young Mr. Lupin here had just disappeared from the Great Hall in a flash of light. Then when I read the letter and I knew it was him. First, I happened to know that you two were in fact supposed to have shown up for a tour of a new owl shop for Alec."

Mrs. Lupin stood up and helped her son up. Then she turned toward Dumbledore. She had just opened her mouth when he continued.

"Yes, I have had you two followed. I guessed Voldemort would try and use you."

This answer seemed to suit her so she made herself comfortable in a chair.

"Well everyone knows that flobberworms don't bite so there was no way you would be in a cave investigating a cure. And lastly, I had just heard from the Department For the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that they had finished rounding up all the giant killer bats in Britain. So therefore, every aspect of Voldemort's letter was impossible and false. I immediately left for the cave, knowing you were in trouble."

Mr. Lupin nodded.

"How could he make such a big mistake?"

"I'm not sure but I think he was too preoccupied with trying to make it sound as if you were in mortal danger. Oh and he never paid much attention to small, insignificant creatures, such as flobberworms."

Remus looked from one adult to another. He suddenly felt very tired. He had no clue how long he had been away from Hogwarts, but it felt like an eternity.

"Professor?"

"Yes Remus?"

"Can I go now? I mean I don't want James, Sirius, and Peter to worry about me."

"Professor McGonagall has already informed them with the main facts, but yes, you may go. You do look tired."

"Goodbye Honey."

"Bye son, see you in a few days."

Both of his parents hugged him and his mum dried a few tears on her sleeve.

"There, there, Lucilla. Term ends tomorrow. You know he could actually go with you now if he wants."

Remus's mum looked as if she was going to cry more at this offer. However, Mr. Lupin looked worried.

"Do you think that's safe Dumbledore? I mean Voldemort is still on the loose."

"I don't think he will try anything for a while. He will probably be too busy killing off his army. Besides Fawks took us before the brightest part of the triple Lumos could come into effect. I think he will feel what it was like to be Remus for a while. But Remus, it is your decision."

Everyone turned toward him. Remus now longed for bed even more. But even though it would be nice to sleep in his bedroom at home he wanted to see his friends again.

"I think I will stay. I want to ride back with the guys. I owe them that. They stuck up for me all year."

"Oh Remmy!"

His mother hugged him a third time and his dad ruffled his hair.

"Till Saturday son!"

Then Remus said thanks to Dumbledore and went to Gryffindor Tower, where he knew his friends and bed were waiting for him

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I love you all! I had to make it longer since I kept you waiting for several months. Sorry, I'll try to be quicker next time! PLEASE REVIEW! (Puppy eyes and tears.)**

**abster092 **


	11. Epilogue

* * *

**Disclaimer-** I, the genius writer of this story, do not own HP-blah blah blah... you get the point.**  
**

**DD- **Thanks a bunch for the review. It's okay if it took you a while. I take ages to update! Sorry. Well enjoy this last bit!

**Serpent91- **I'm very glad you like the story! I hope this last chapter doesn't disappoint!

**A/N-** This is the very last chapter of Legend of Lupin. I'm so sorry for the time it took to post it. I have an ending request for this story. Everyone who reads it please at least think about reviewing!! (On knees and begging)

* * *

Prolouge: The end of all Things (Well some)

Sirius's head rocked back and forth as he leaned against the rain-streaked window. The train rolled further and further from the school, ending the adventures and prank sessions with Snivellus. The black haired boy was busy thinking up a grand fare well to the greasy boy. He giggled evilly to himself at a mental image of Snape hanging upside down from the luggage racks with giant purple boils popping off his over long nose. Peter looked at his friend, annoyed. He was trying to think up a good excuse for failing almost every final exam. McGonagall had promised to pass him if he wrote twenty-six and a half essays over various topics such as why wizards generally don't like plaster and the influence of multiple colored toads in the seventeenth century. The watery-eyed boy threw a wad of parchment at Sirius who was sitting across from him. It was a feeble throw so it hit James instead, who was lying on the floor. He picked it off his chest and opened it up. Peter realized his mistake and sprang at the parchment. James jumped up and held it over his head; he was after all at least four inches taller than Peter. The small boy grabbed at it once more and sat down with a sigh.

"Go ahead, laugh."

"If that's the way you want it." James looked at the essay draft and began to read. His face split into a wide grin.

"Remmy, listen to what the great professor wrote."

Remus had been quiet the entire ride so far and was sitting next to Peter, scrunched up against the wall with his feet on the seat. He lifted his head from between his knees and looked at James.

"In the late seventeenth century Supreme Mugwump Alexander Presford was bitten by a multi colored frog and was said to have developed a love for rare walrus milk. This led to the discovery that the animal's milk stopped the effects of common doxy bites. That discovery is related to the hatred of plaster among wizards due to the over concentration of walrus milk in plaster to ward off the pests--- Mate this is so messed up. First of all it's supposed to be multi colored toads not frogs and Presford was bitten by a basilisk not the toad and the whole doxy plaster thing is just ridiculous."

Sirius doubled up with laughter and even Remus managed a smile. Peter blushed and grabbed the parchment from James. He ripped it to shreds and muttered a spell that made it incinerate on the spot. James flopped down next to Sirius and stared out the compartment door in time to see the food trolley passing by.

Ten minutes later all four boys were .6 pounds heavier due to the array of treats such as icemice and pumpkin pasties they had consumed. Remus chewed thoughtfully on a dust flavored bean thinking too deeply about the past year to notice the dry, nasty flavor. Peter scribbled frantically on another essay while he consumed licorice wand after wand. Sirius and James kept glancing at Remus and then each other. They seemed to reach some sort of mental agreement and James pulled a crumpled and torn piece of parchment from his back pocket. Peter noticed his movement and folded his essay up. Sirius shifted closer to James. The young marauder spoke up first.

"Hey Remus, I know you're feeling all guilty and all about what happened but-" James cut Sirius off.

"It wasn't your fault and we think its time you got over-"

Remus glared at him and said quietly,

"Don't say that. It was all me."

Sirius sighed and touched his friends arm.

"No it was Tom."

Remus stubbornly shook his head.

"The creature in me wanted to bite her. I could feel it. You see there are two parts to me. The Remus part and the werewolf part. I can always feel the wolf stirring in me when I'm angry. Even when I'm the beast I have this conscience that is human. It scares me Sirius."

He did indeed look very scared. His face had turned the color of the bean he had just ate. He gulped. Sirius could tell there was more he wanted to say and did not interrupt. His friend took a deep breath and continued.

"Sometimes I wonder if I will bite one of you. I mean what if the werewolf part grew too strong and it took over completely so that even in human form I would think like a beast. I would long to bite and kill all the time. I would cease to be your friend Remus, I would-"

The words seemed to stick to his tongue. He swallowed and looked at them all, expecting them to be shocked and jump up to go to a different compartment. Instead James leaned in closer and looked him straight in the eye.

"Remmy, you will never turn into a monster. You will always be the same smart and nice kid who happens to have a little furry problem. You were created as a human and you will always be one. Never think different. And as for us we will always be here by your side."

Remus smiled weakly and hugged James. Sirius shifted in his seat and broke the awkward silence.

"Speaking of which we came up with a genius idea to stay connected with you even on the full moon. We worked on it every time you had to go into the shack. It was James's idea mainly. I perfected it and Pete… well he just drew the pictures. "

James suddenly looked very excited. He held out the parchment he had taken out of his pocket and unfolded it. It was so worn it was barely legible but after he had smoothed out most of the wrinkles Remus could recognize James's bold handwriting. There were several diagrams of animals and labels. Some incantations were scribbled in the corners. There was also a numbered list. Remus couldn't make out what it was of. James started to speak very slowly as if he was afraid of what Remus would do.

"Well since you have to spend all night once a month in that horrid place we thought we would spend it with you."

Remus chocked and was about to say something when Sirius interrupted.

"No it's not what you think. We found a way it would be 97.4 percent safe. The last 2.6 percent is chance accidents or just unpredictable circumstances."

Remus closed his mouth and looked confused. He finally managed to say,

"How is that possible?"

James looked a bit more relieved and showed him the diagrams once more.

"Well on the full moon in January we were in the library researching the effects of a adding a rats tail to the common draught of living death potion-"

"Why were you ding that?"

The other three blushed.

"Never mind. Anyway we stumbled across a page that was inserted between two pages that described what the punishments for giving anyone the potion was. It was obviously torn out of some other book."

Remus was getting annoyed. They weren't getting anywhere except for proving thy had considered giving Snape a deadly drink.

"Well what did it say?

"Oh right well it described, in detail, how the animagi works."

Remus gasped. Sirius smiled mischievously.

"Well we spent several hours looking for the original book but never found it. We didn't want to show it to Pince because she would have confiscated it and taken house points. Anyway by reading it over and over we managed to make a small list of the steps it takes to become an animangus."

James piped in.

"Its very complicated but we had Pete draw some pictures to show the steps. Larger animals are actually easier because there's less compacting of bones and stuff. We spent the next full moons researching more on animal transformation and managed get the basics down. Last moon was the first time we tried the first step. You have to concentrate on your inner power and focus it all on becoming an animal. It was a lot harder than we thought."

Peter nodded in agreement and added a few words.

"We decided it was best to ask some innocent questions of the McGonagall since she is one. We managed to convince her we would do a report for extra credit. That essay took a month to do in itself but we were that much wiser, weren't we Sirius?"

The black haired boy nodded grimly, remembering the long hours they had spent pushing through the essay to receive an E on it. (Exceeds expectation.)

"She was very impressed with our amount of knowledge. She even said there was hope for us if we ever pursued doing it in the far future."

Remus stared aghast at his friends. They were so clever. Was it even possible that they had really managed to nail animal transformation down?

"Do you mean you guys are actually going to try be an animangus?"

They all nodded excitedly. James smiled.

"We will be. That way we can always be with you on the full moons and transform with you."

Remus beamed at his friends.

"Wow, you really would do that for me?"

Sirius considered his statement for a moment and said,

"Nah, we just thought it would be cool to be unregistered animagi for no reason."

Remus smiled and pretended to punch him. He missed and toppled out of his seat. The marauders burst out laughing. James helped him up and said,

"Seriously though Rem, we will become animagi even if it takes till seventh year."

"It will be our secret." Peter added.

"Oh and there's also the map to work on." Sirius said as an after thought.

Remus nodded and said,

"I heard second year is a killer."

The other nodded. Sirius suddenly beamed around at them all.

"Well I guess we better get started then. It sounds like we have the rest of our Hogwarts career booked… do we still have time to prank Snivellus?"

James nodded and they all laughed again. Remus looked around at Sirius with his signature mischievous look on his face and then at James, running his hand through his hair just as Lily walked by. Then at last at small Peter, smiling nervously at all his friends. Many things had changed that year. But some things never changed. The end of his first year was over but he still had six others to look forward to, full of maps, transfomings, Lily, and pranks. He had nothing to worry about; especially evilly insane dark lords named Tom.

**A/N:** Sorry this was a lot shorter but there wasn't much to write about and i didn't want to bore you. Thanks a bunch all you guys who read my story and reviewed! This was my first fic online ever! Oh and if you haven't... **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
